Turbulent Seas
by Beanfish
Summary: Sequel to "Breakup in Paris: The Aftermath" Cody and Bailey had their talk after the fight and things have settled down between the couple and they're just friends now. Everyone else, however, sees their actions as more than friendly...
1. Confessions and Breakdown

**A/N: Here's the first chapter of the sequel to my other story "Breakup in Paris." Remember, reviews are awesome and motivate me to write more and faster.**

**Also, I do not own the Suite Life or any associated character.**

It had been three days since Cody and Bailey had broken up in Paris and madeup, sort of, on the S.S. Tipton. Both Cody and Bailey were handling their new situation well, both were respecting the decisions they had made and were friendly enough. Their friends, however, saw things a little differently. Zack, Woody, Marcus, and London saw the occasional glance and smile Cody and Bailey sent at the other to not be so innocent, the 'accidental' brushing of hands and arms to not be so accidental, and the friendly talking to not be so friendly. Frankly, everyone could see that Bailey and Cody still liked each other and everyone was at a lost as to what exactly they should do.

Zack was the first of the four to actually take action, waiting for Cody to be alone in his room; mainly because Zack had bribed Woody with all the smoothies he could drink while Zack paid the tab and took the opportunity to talk with his little brother. Cody wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea of talking with Zack alone, but he didn't have it in him to refuse, especially since he had an idea of what Zack wanted to talk about and the fact that Zack was taking the time to talk with him did mean something to Cody.

"So, you still like Bailey." Zack began abruptly, knowing that Cody would just deny it if he tried to be subtle about the whole situation, Zack figured it would be better to just say it. "But, you two aren't dating. Codester, you gotta explain this one to me."

"Zack…." Cody began only to be interrupted before he could explain.

"I mean, I know you two had that fight on the Eiffel Tower, but London said you two talked it out. And now, it almost looks like you two are flirting. So why aren't you dating her again?" Zack continued in exasperation while really trying to understand what could possibly be going through his brother's mind.

"Look, we did talk it out, and it was decided that we shouldn't be together right now. We both have to work on some stuff so what happened in Paris doesn't happen again." Cody explained simply, having decided that the truth would be easier to explain than some made up story.

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard! Dude, it's obvious that you two still like each other so why don't you just say something!" Zack exclaimed, throwing his hands up into the air as he paced the room and looked at Cody.

"Zack…" Cody began again only to be interrupted once more.

"Dude, what exactly did you and Bailey talk about. London said you two were arguing before she went into the room the first time and the second time you two were all friendly and flirty. Explain!" Zack demanded, pausing in his pacing so he could turn and focus on Cody.

"We just talked about what happened. I explained why I did the practice date, why I got so jealous, and that what London had told her was true. She explained why she got jealous, what she did wrong, we both said what needed to change, and then we both said what the other meant to us." Cody explained simply. "That's all."

"What does she mean to you, Codes?" Zack asked curiously, his ears perking up at hearing the last part of his brother's confession. "Was the L word used?"

"Look, Zack, all we did was say that the other was more than we could ask for. That's it." Cody stated bluntly, beginning to get annoyed with Zack's questions and interruptions.

"Was the L word used?" Zack asked again, stressing the L word when he spoke.

Cody sighed before answering. "Not directly. She asked if I loved her and I said I still do…." Cody answered honestly while dreading Zack's response.

"DUDE!" Zack exclaimed while looking at Cody stupidly. "Why would you say that and then agree to this separation! Sometimes, I swear you're not my brother!"

"Zack…." Cody started again only to be interrupted again.

"Seriously why would you…" Zack began but stared in silence once Cody interrupted him and began to shout.

"You think I like how this is! You think I wouldn't give anything to be able to hold her close again, to be able to say she's my girlfriend, to kiss her again? Zack, I'd give anything, anything, to have her back with me! But I know I can't until she's ready! So I just go along with whatever she's comfortable doing, whether it's talking, barely touching, or just looking at one another! I'd never give any of that up because without it….. I just….. don't know what I'd do….." Cody began fiercely but softened his tone as he began to finish. "I just can't put myself on the line with her because I don't know what I'd do if she said she doesn't want me anymore or she doesn't think we should ever be a couple again….." Cody continued sincerely, shutting his eyes tightly as the thought of that happening began to make tears form.

"Codes…." Zack began after taking a few minutes to think about what he'd say next. "You can't keep doing this to yourself. You're just gonna break down if you don't talk to her and try to figure out where you both stand. Besides, if you both need to change, wouldn't it be better to do it together?"

"I can't Zack, I just can't….. I'm just over thinking it. I'll be ok…." Cody said softly, still obviously upset about the revelation he had revealed to Zack.

"Cody, there's a difference between over thinking and having a panic attack. You need to talk to her." Zack replied calmly. He could see what Cody was going through and decided not to yell or make it worse.

Outside of Cody's room, Bailey was standing with Marcus and London, Marcus and London listening in through the small crack Zack had left in the door and looking at each other knowingly while Bailey stood behind them looking shocked. "Told ya, Bailey. So are you gonna do something or just let him keep stressing himself out until something really does happen?" Marcus asked in a whisper, turning to face Bailey as London did the same.

"Yeah, his smarticles are the only thing he has going for him and even that's barely holding up now." London said in a hush, speaking surprisingly wisely even if she had just used the term 'smarticles'.

Bailey didn't say anything to either of them. It'd be more accurate to say she couldn't say anything after hearing Cody's confession but Bailey wasn't concerned about Marcus or London's comments at the moment. All she cared about was getting away from Cody's cabin as fast as possible, which she did, leaving a confused Marcus and a London who stopped Marcus from going after her. "Give the farm girl some space." London said wisely. "And come with me so we can get rid of all her ugly clothes," she continued, pulling Marcus along behind her as Woody passed the pair. He looked back in slight confusion but decided not to question it and instead go into his room, stopping once he saw Zack and Cody, the latter looking like he was about to break down right there.

"Dang it…" Woody whined. "I thought you said we were doing this tomorrow…."

"Doing what….?" Cody asked worriedly, suddenly beginning to fear he was caught up in another one of Zack's schemes.

"Well, didn't you, Zack, London, Marcus, and Bailey finally sit down and talk? I mean, Bailey looked pretty upset and I passed her coming here and saw London and Marcus leaving from our door…." Woody answered honestly; unaware of what had really happened.

"Woody!" Zack yelled too late as Cody glared at him before running out the door in search of Bailey.

"Oh, here's your bill." Woody said, handing a piece of paper to Zack, which he looked at and made his eyes bug out.

"Woody! How did you spend this much? You were gone fifteen minutes!" Zack shouted while looking at his friend in disbelief.

"I was thirsty….." Woody answered simply.

Bailey found herself on the sky deck several minutes after she had left Cody's cabin. Currently, she was at the rail, looking down at the sea and thinking about what she had overheard. _Wow…_ was all Bailey could think. She had been taken completely by surprise by Cody's outburst and confession to Zack that Bailey didn't know what to think, so she chose to just stare down at the sea and wait for her mind to process everything she had heard.

Mr. Moseby was also on the sky deck, currently hosting a limbo competition. "No, raise the bar! Raise it!" He shouted right before a loud crack was heard and a collective groan of pain came from the crowd. "Right, so that concludes our limbo competition." He said with a smile. "Someone take Mr. Murray to the infirmary…." Moseby continued as he turned and caught sight of Bailey, quickly growing worried over her position and how obviously upset she was. With another sigh he walked over to her. "Penny for your thoughts."

Bailey jumped slightly when she heard Moseby speak from behind her, quickly turning around to look at him in confusion. "Huh?"

"You look like you're thinking about something. Need someone to talk to?" Moseby asked sincerely, smiling reassuringly at Bailey while waiting for her reply.

"Oh, no thanks Mr. Moseby…." Bailey replied quietly while turning back around to resume her previous pose.

"You know, Bailey, I've known Cody for a long time. He may make mistakes. Lots and lots and lots of mistakes, but he means well. And the way he acts when he's with you, I've never seen him as content as when he can just spend time with you." Mr. Moseby began calmly; having flashbacks of the times he and Cody had spent together while a look of dread began to creep onto his face. "And, please Bailey, I can't deal with him and Zack causing trouble! Take him back!" Moseby screamed, the very thought of Zack and Cody causing pranks again causing a shiver to run up his spine as he dropped to his knees and grabbed hold of Bailey's legs.

"Mr. Moseby…?" Bailey questioned in surprise, fighting to keep her balance when he grabbed her legs and somehow managing to not fall over.

"He's right, Bails." Cody's voice said softly as he walked closer towards Bailey and Mr. Moseby, having heard everything Moseby said since he had ran after Bailey. "Mr. Moseby, can we have some alone time?" Cody asked gently, his gaze dropping to look at Moseby. Mr. Moseby just nodded in agreement as he rose from the floor of the sky deck and attempted to straighten his uniform before walking away, looking back to mouth 'take him back' at Bailey before disappearing down the steps of the sky deck. "You heard what I said to Zack, right…?"

"Yeah." Bailey answered softly while turning to look at Cody her gaze falling immediately onto his eyes. "Is it true that you really care about any glance I give you?" Bailey asked softly while taking several steps closer to him. "That every time I touch you it makes you that happy?" Bailey continued to question, her hand reaching out to take Cody's. "That when we talk it means that much to you?" Bailey asked her last question as she closed the distance between Cody so there was only inches between their two bodies, Bailey's eyes remaining on Cody's as she squeezed his hand gently. Cody was left breathless by Bailey's actions so all he could do was nod, which he did repeatedly. "Then, maybe we shouldn't see each other anymore…..." Bailey continued softly as her gaze fell to the floor and her grip on Cody's hand loosened. All Cody could do was look at her in shock while trying to catch his breath and say something, which was becoming harder and harder each second since he was beginning to hyperventilate.


	2. Turbulent Night

**A/N: As usual, reviews are awesome and make me write so much faster than normal. Also, this is where the plot of the story really sets in and if you like drama, just wait... I'm still working on some of the upcoming chapters so the updates are going to be slowing down too, hopefully you'll think it's worth the wait though.**

**And I do not own The Suite Life or any of its characters.**

Cody couldn't breathe, couldn't think after what Bailey had said to him. It was like the worst possible thing had just happened to him. Had she really suggested that they should break up? Did she really want to end things like this, with Cody thinking they were going to be getting back together with a kiss in a second? Were they really through? Cody's mind was racing along with his breathing. He was beginning to get light headed but he couldn't say anything or move. He was just trying to understand why she was saying what she was. It took Cody a few seconds to realize that Bailey had raised her head and was looking at him and that she was also speaking again. "But then, neither of us would be happy about that, would we?" Bailey asked softly as she let go of Cody's hand and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I feel the same way, Cody…." Bailey began but was silenced when Cody pulled her closer and pressed his lips firmly against hers.

The pair stayed like that for several seconds, kissing each other firmly, and when they finally broke apart both were speechless and had a huge grin on their faces. "Bailey…." Cody began softly but was silenced when Bailey moved one of her arms so she could put a finger to his lips.

"Shh…. Remember what you said to Zack? I felt the same way Cody. I missed this, I missed us, I missed you…" Bailey confessed with a light blush as Cody listened and looked at her with a huge grin. "Forgive me…?"

Cody didn't say anything. He simply leaned closer to Bailey and kissed her gently on the lips in response to her question, obviously saying he did forgive her. When they broke apart neither of them moved, all they cared about was looking at the person in front of them. Neither even noticed the cries of joy coming from the sky deck stairs as Mr. Moseby showed his appreciation for the couple getting back together. Unfortunately for Moseby, he didn't realize just how narrow the stairs were and his cries of joys became screams of terror as he lost his footing and began to fall down the stairs. Luckily for him, Kirby was passing by on his rounds and managed to catch him in his arms. "Whoa, Mr. Moseby. You better be more careful." Kirby said as he caught Mr. Moseby. "Wow, you're pretty light…." He continued as he set Moseby down and watched as he walked away in embarrassment.

Cody and Bailey remained in the same position for several minutes until Zack finally arrived and smacked Cody out of it, literally, by smacking him on the shoulder. "So, how'd it go?" he asked curiously, oblivious to the glare that Cody was giving him.

"Good, now go away." Cody replied coldly as his gaze returned to Bailey.

"Then I'll leave you two love birds alone." Zack replied smugly and with a smirk as he walked away.

"Bails, I still owe you that anniversary dinner, huh?" Cody asked curiously while waiting for her reaction. "Want to go on the date in an hour? I promise I won't over think it. Heck, it's so spontaneous I don't have time to over think it." Cody continued honestly while looking in Bailey's eyes.

"I don't have a present for you though…." Bailey replied sadly, her gaze falling to the floor.

"You already gave it to me earlier. Best present I ever got." Cody answered happily and with a huge grin, obviously replying to when Bailey had confessed to him how she was feeling during their time apart. "Come on, please?" Cody asked softly while looking into Bailey's eyes.

Bailey slowly nodded in response to Cody's question as she began backing away from him. "Yeah, let me go get changed and I'll meet you back here, ok?" Bailey asked as she began walking towards her cabin.

"Can't wait!" Cody called after her and watched her leave, grabbing a seat in the nearest chair once she was out of view. Cody wouldn't say it to Bailey, but he was still unnerved by the way he thought the conversation was going when he had found her on the sky deck and took the opportunity to breathe deeply a few times and get his nerves under control before he followed after Bailey and headed towards his own cabin to change.

It only took Bailey a few minutes to get to her cabin, but once she entered it she had to stop and take in the scene before her. Standing at her closet was London and Marcus, the latter holding a large trash bag, while London was throwing something into it. "London!" Bailey shouted at the heiress. "What are you doing?"

"Throwing away all your ugly clothes." London answered simply while continuing her actions.

"But you think all my clothes are ugly." Bailey responded quickly while heading towards her closet.

"Uh-huh." London nodded excitedly as she threw away the last thing from Bailey's closet and stood up excitedly. "Ta-da!" London announced excitedly as she opened her arms towards Bailey's closet. "What do you think?"

"London… Where are all my clothes?" Bailey shouted at the heiress as she turned towards Marcus. Marcus could only gulp at the look Bailey was giving him and was about to drop the bag until London started speaking again.

"What's the big deal? You don't need anything from there. Besides, we can go shopping tomorrow to get you new clothes that aren't ugly. And do something about your hair, and your nails, and your complexion, and your… We can have a beauty week!" London exclaimed ecstatically as Bailey turned to glare at her.

"I have a date with Cody in an hour!" Bailey shouted at London as she began to breathe heavily.

"So? Just grab something old out of my closet, or call the blimp, or the sub, or the yacht, or the jet." London answered simply as she pushed Marcus towards the door. "Because you are not getting these clothes back." London continued in an undertone as she took the bag from Marcus and ran out of her room.

Marcus wasn't prepared for London's sudden departure and was left in the room with Bailey. "Congrats on getting back with Cody." Marcus said with a small smile before turning and beginning to run after London. Bailey sighed in frustration as she walked towards London's closet. She didn't have the time to chase after London so she decided to just take the heiress's advice and try to find an outfit to wear.

Cody didn't have any trouble getting ready and was currently waiting on Bailey on the sky deck, dressed in a pair of black dress pants, a white dress shirt and a pair of black dress shoes. There was still a few minutes left but Cody was beginning to get nervous. His mind was beginning to race and fill with questions about Bailey. Was she coming? Where was she? Was she late? Was she backing out of the date? All of these questions were racing through Cody's mind until he saw Bailey slowly climbing up the stairs of the sky deck wearing a slim, mid length black dress with a few sequins thrown in along with a pair of black high heels. The way she was dressed and looked with her hair falling freely and blowing gently in the slow breeze complimented her appearance so well that it had taken away Cody's breath. "Sorry I'm late. London decided to clear out my closet…." Bailey said softly once she was close to Cody.

"Don't worry about it." Cody said gently as he reached down and took hold of Bailey's hand. "Are you hungry?" he asked as he began to lead her towards a table with a lone candle burning on it.

"Cody, yeah, I am…" Bailey said softly as Cody pulled out her chair and she sat down, Cody taking a seat opposite of her a moment later.

"Ok." Cody said with a smile as he rose from his seat. "You look beautiful Bailey….." he said honestly as he walked away and walked back a few minutes later with two plates of food.

"Thanks, Cody. You're not looking too bad yourself." Bailey said with a blush as Cody took his seat again and the pair began to eat. "Thanks for doing this, Cody." Bailey said after a few minutes. "I really appreciate it."

"Don't mention it Bails." Cody replied with a large smile. "I know the foods not the greatest though…."

"Don't worry about the food. You're here and that's what matters." Bailey answered Cody, a large smile forming on her face too.

"Hey, let's go for a walk." Cody said suddenly as he got out of his seat and pulled Bailey out of hers. Bailey could only smile as Cody lead her around the sky deck and stopped when he stopped at the railing to look down at the sea. "Hey, Bails…." Cody said a few moments later, his gaze slowly rising to look at Bailey. Bailey only looked at him in confusion while waiting for him to continue, only to grow even more confused as Cody suddenly pulled her into a gentle kiss. "I love you." Cody said softly after breaking apart the smallest of inches so he could be heard, his lips brushing against hers as he spoke.

Bailey's eyes widened in shock at Cody's confession and she was left speechless, so she instead leaned in and kissed him to show just how much those words meant to her. "I love you too…." She whispered softly when they had finally separated. "Let's go somewhere else…" Bailey suggested as Cody simply nodded and walked with her, his hand in hers.

Things were going great in Cody's opinion. It may have started out rough, but after their short date, he knew they had made the right decision. It still felt right to him to be with her and the rest of the night was going to be perfect for both of them. Or, it would have been perfect if that wave didn't hit the boat as they were passing the smoothie bar, if Cody was holding onto Bailey just a little bit tighter, if Bailey was wearing shoes she was used to, if Cody could have caught Bailey when she lost her balance and began to fall, or if that table wasn't in Bailey's path as she fell. Cody just stared in shock as Bailey was knocked off balance and fell, feeling his heart sink as everything seemed to go in slow motion and Bailey's head came closer and closer to a table. Cody thought he was going to lose his recent dinner when he heard the loud thud Bailey's head made with the table and he thought he was going to have a heart attack when he rushed to Bailey's side to see her breathing slowly and deeply. It was then that Cody stopped feeling anything, he couldn't feel the gentle breeze anymore, the warm happy feeling he felt when he saw Bailey in her outfit, the joy of being back with her, the nervousness of being with her, nothing. All Cody did was pull out his cell phone and send a text to Zack: _Help smoothie bar_, was all that the text said and once it was sent Cody could only scream into the empty air as the tears began to flow.

He really didn't know how a day that started bad but got so good could end so terribly…


	3. Infirmary Blues

**A/N: So, I'm thinking of stretching this fic to cover their entire senior year but before I do that I wanted to see if anyone would be interested in that so review and tell me in the review! And this is the last chapter I had written ahead of time so my updates are going to slow down from here on, sorry!**

**Like always, I don't own the Suite Life series or any of its characters.**

The past hour was a blur to Cody. He could remember making up with Bailey, the talk they had, and their date. He also remembered Bailey's fall, the fall that made him feel like his heart was trying to leap out of his throat and made everything stop. Cody couldn't tell you how he felt when he saw the accident or when he saw Bailey lying motionless on the deck of the sky deck. He couldn't even tell you what had happened after he sent his first message of help to Zack. He was vaguely aware of getting more text messages, but he didn't bother looking at them and when Zack had finally found him, he had only shouted at him to get help. Mr. Moseby, Ms. Tutweiller, and the ship's doctor had rushed to the scene with the doctor taking Bailey with him to the infirmary, after making sure she didn't have any neck trauma. Mr. Moseby and Ms. Tutweiller were going to talk to Cody to find out what had happened but both were left speechless by the vacant, almost empty look in his eyes as he wordlessly followed after the doctor. Now, Cody was sitting outside of the infirmary with his fingers intertwined and just waiting for any news on Bailey.

Woody, London, Marcus, Zack, Mr. Moseby, and Ms. Tutweiller were also near the infirmary, although their minds weren't just on Bailey. "He needs to talk to someone…." Mr. Moseby began softly.

"Who? You saw how he looked. I don't think he's going to talk until he knows she's ok." Ms. Tutweiller countered quickly. "You saw him. He's obviously in shock right now…"

"Yes, but we still need to know what happened. He hasn't said anything in an hour!" Moseby began arguing. "Zack, what happened?"

"I don't know. I just got a text from him saying help smoothie bar. I tried to get him to explain but he didn't and when I got there he just yelled at me to go get help…" Zack replied softly as he looked into the infirmary and at his twin. "You don't think he did it, do you…?"

"Cody, hurt something? Please, I can do more damage than Cody could." London replied skeptically.

"Like what?" Woody asked in confusion.

"Have you ever been to a designer's premiere sale? It gets ugly with a capital uh." London replied simply.

"Look, we need to do something about Cody, and since we can't have Bailey do it like usual, one of us has to do it. Now who's gonna go?" Marcus asked the group as he looked around at each person individually as he spoke.

"Not it." Was the unanimous response, except for London who looked around in confusion. "Not it for what….?" London asked with dread as she was quickly pushed into the infirmary room and in front of Cody. "Uh, hey Cody…. You know what you need to do? Go shopping!" London exclaimed happily as everyone outside the infirmary groaned at her suggestion. London's smile faded quickly once Cody looked up at her, however, and she saw how vacant his eyes looked. Even London could tell he wasn't in the mood to talk or anything like that and she quickly decided to leave him alone. "Or not…." She said softly as she left Cody and returned to the group.

"London! You're supposed to talk to him!" Mr. Moseby yelled at London when she was with the group again.

"Not happening, Moseby." London replied bluntly. "I don't even have my smarticle makeup on and I can tell he's not in the mood to talk. And besides, that look of his is scary! I need to go shopping just to make myself feel better now!" London continued as she walked away from the group.

Moseby just sighed as he looked at Ms. Tutweiller. "Together, Emma?" He asked her as she proceeded to nod and the pair walked into the infirmary and took a seat on either side of Cody. Cody did nothing to acknowledge either of them, choosing to continue to look at his hands while waiting for any news on Bailey.

"Cody…." Ms. Tutweiller began hesitantly. "You should talk about it. It'll make you feel better…." Cody just looked up in response at her and slowly shook his head.

"Keeping everything bottled up isn't going to help her. What'll happen if something happens to you? How do you think Bailey would feel?" Moseby asked gently. Cody whipped his head to the other side to glare at Mr. Moseby and Moseby had to move his chair away from Cody's in response to the look he was getting. In all his years of knowing Cody and Zack, he'd never seen a look like that from either twin and it unnerved him.

"Come on, Cody. Bailey will be fine so you should get this off your chest for when she wakes up. You don't want to worry her, do you?" Ms. Tutweiller asked softly as Cody turned towards her. After seeing Cody shake his head at her question, she continued. "Then talk to us. We want to help, but we need to know what happened…."

It looked like Cody was going to begin speaking, but he turned abruptly towards the doctor who had just emerged through another doorway and stared at him hopefully. "She hit her head pretty hard and it looks like she has a concussion. It could be hours, days, weeks, or months before she wakes up and I won't be able to tell how bad the fall was until she wakes up. All we can do is wait, but if it was serious enough, she might not wake up at all…." The doctor said gently to Mr. Moseby, Ms. Tutweiller and Cody all three just staring at him in shock while Zack, Marcus, and Woody did the same from outside the waiting room. Cody was the first to do something as he got up and ran towards Bailey side, everyone else trailing after him. When Cody finally reached Bailey, he felt a pain in his heart as he looked at her sleep with a bandage wrapped around her head and walked over to her, taking her hand in his as he laid his head on her bed and let his tears flow freely as he sobbed silently into the sheets. No one knew what to do or say to Cody. Mr. Moseby and Ms. Tutweiller were tempted to tell him everything would be ok, but with the state he was in, they just couldn't bear to think what would happen to him if something really was wrong with Bailey. Marcus, Zack, and Woody were watching Cody in silence. All three knew that Cody was more sensitive than most guys but watching him cry silently while holding Bailey's hand was getting to all of them. They all had to leave before the scene before them got to be too much for them to handle.

Eventually, Mr. Moseby and Ms. Tutweiller were beginning to wonder what they should do about Cody since curfew was approaching quickly but neither one of them could bring themselves to tell Cody to leave. They were strict, yes, but this was a situation that no one could have been prepared for. Instead, they decided to take turns watching over Cody and Bailey throughout the night while the other tried to get a few hours of sleep.

Cody didn't notice anyone come or leave, all of his attention was on Bailey even if he was crying silently into the sheets, he kept a tight hold on her hand and his thumb was moving gently over the skin on her hand that it could reach without letting go. Gradually, Cody began to give into the sleep that was approaching him, but refused to let go of Bailey's hand as he fell asleep. Cody was hopeful that tomorrow things would get better, but nothing seemed to be going right for Cody…..


	4. Breaking Point

**A/N: And here's where the plot really takes off. I'm sure some of you saw this coming but, I still have so many things planned for this. R&R to make me happy.**

**And, I do not own the Suite Life series or its characters.**

The following morning brought a bright, warm, sunny beginning to the S.S. Tipton and anyone on the deck to enjoy it, which most were. Everyone was finding something to do since it was the beginning of the weekend and they were determined to make the most of the weather. That is, almost everyone. Cody had woken up but stayed beside Bailey. He was no longer crying, mainly because he had nothing left to cry out and Mr. Moseby and Ms. Tutweiller were watching him worriedly. London, Woody, Zack, and Marcus had returned to the infirmary when they woke up to get any new news on Bailey but were disappointed to find there was no change. Mr. Moseby took it upon himself to walk over and talk to Cody while placing a hand gently on his shoulder. "Why don't you go back and clean yourself up? We'll hold things down here." Mr. Moseby said softly. Cody turned his head to look at Moseby for a few moments before finally nodding weakly at him and rising from the seat someone had put him in during the night. "Woody!" Moseby called out. "Can you please take Cody back to your cabin?"

"Yeah." Came Woody's reply as he waited for Cody by the entrance to the infirmary, falling into step behind him when Cody finally made it out of the door. Cody led the way, walking slowly and not really looking at anything as he slowly made his way towards his cabin. "She'll be alright Cody…." Woody said gently as he continued to follow his roommate back to their cabin. Once they managed to get back to their cabin, Cody grabbed a change of clothes from his closet and a towel and headed to the bathroom with Woody taking a seat on his bed. When he got into the bathroom, Cody shut the door behind him and looked in the mirror. He quickly realized he was still in the same clothes as last night and quickly stripped them off before turning on the water of the shower. After making sure it was warm enough, he stepped in and let the water cascade down his body.

"It's my fault….." Cody said after a few minutes. His hair was soaked and clinging awkwardly to his face, making it difficult for him to see but he didn't care. "I should've caught her. I should've been able to protect her…." Cody continued sadly as new tears began to form in his eyes as he replayed the events of the previous night in his mind yet again. He just stood under the spray from the shower head, letting the water continue to soak his hair and run down his body as he continuously thought about what happened to Bailey. "Bailey, I'm so sorry…." Cody said sadly and with tears running down his cheeks as he finally began to shampoo his hair and wash his body.

Woody just sat wordlessly on the bed waiting for Cody to come out, which he did almost half an hour later now wearing a simple, white t-shirt and jeans. Woody just rose when Cody left the bathroom and waited for him to lead the way back to the infirmary, but when he got to the door he froze, leaving Woody watching him in confusion. "Woody…." Cody began softly as he gaze fell to the floor. "Is it my fault? Is Bailey like that because of me…..?" he continued softly as he shut his eyes tightly as the memories from last night flooded his vision yet again.

"Cody, I don't know what happened last night, but I've been living with you for two years now, and I can say that I don't think you'd ever hurt her on purpose." Woody answered truthfully. "But, I'm not the smartest person on the ship, so you should probably go and talk to Mr. Moseby and everyone else." Woody continued honestly while waiting for Cody to open the door. "Let's go back, Cody. I'm sure everyone wants to know what happened last night and you'll feel better when you talk about it."

"Thanks, Woody." Cody said softly as he opened the door and began his walk back to the infirmary, Woody following close behind him. Once they got there, however, Cody could immediately sense things weren't right. From the look on everyone's faces, something was very wrong. "What happened?" Cody demanded, causing everyone else to look up sadly at him.

"Cody…." Mr. Moseby and Ms. Tutweiller began but were forced to stop when he ran past them and into the infirmary and to Bailey's side. He stopped when he saw her, however. He could feel his heart breaking watching her. It seemed like she was still asleep, but there was one thing missing. Cody couldn't see her chest rising or falling slowly to show that she really was just sleeping. Cody was smart enough to realize what must have happened and he felt his knees give out at the realization of what had happened, causing him to fall to the floor sharply and scream in pain….

Cody awoke with a start, looking around to figure out what had happened and then at Bailey, which immediately relieved him when he saw her chest rising and falling rhythmically. Mr. Moseby ran in when he heard the scream, looking around to see what had happened before looking at Cody. "Cody….?" He questioned softly. "What happened?"

"N-Nothing. Just a bad dream….." Cody said softly as he looked out the closest porthole to realize it was still dark outside and it must have been a nightmare.

"Cody, why don't you go back to your cabin for the rest of the night? This isn't good for you and if there's any change I'll call." Moseby said gently to Cody.

"Y-Yeah…." Cody said softly, obviously still shaken up by what his nightmare was about. Before he went to leave, he leaned down and gently kissed Bailey on the lips, pausing to look at her and feeling his breath leave him when he saw her eye lids twitching and slowly opening. He'd never believe that a kiss would actually wake her up but here it was working right in front of him. "Bails…." Cody said gently, unable to hide the happy grin causing his lips to curl up while looking at her waking up.

"Bailey." Bailey corrected him as she looked up at him in confusion. "And who are you?"

Cody froze at her question as his eyes went wide in shock. It felt like he had just been hit in the face and stabbed through the heart. The happiness he felt just a second ago was already gone and he had to get away from there, which he did as he broke into a run. Mr. Moseby called something after him, Cody wasn't sure what, but Cody didn't stop. "Where am I?" Bailey asked Mr. Moseby as she slowly sat up.

"Oh dear….." Mr. Moseby replied slowly as realization hit him.

Cody kept running until he found himself back on the skydeck. He had run into Kirby earlier, but he didn't stop and Kirby eventually had to give up the short chase. Cody had heard it used in movies and stories about someone being so hurt that they just couldn't cry but he always thought that it was just an exaggeration. Now, though, he was quickly realizing how it felt to want to cry, to want to break down so desperately but to be unable to do so. Instead, he chose to get rid of the table and chairs where Bailey had had her accident. He overturned the table quickly and threw the chairs in a blind rage before putting his back against the smoothie bar counter and sliding down to sit on the deck. He covered his face with his hands as he screamed into them in frustration and then whispered one word sadly, "….Bailey….."


	5. Brotherly Intuition

**A/N: So, I realized I was putting Cody through a lot and decided to give him a little break in this chapter. Next chapter is game on for the drama and the end of their current semester at Seven Seas High though so R&R to let me know what you think.**

**I do not own the Suite Life Series or any of its characters.**

It took Mr. Moseby nearly half an hour to explain what had happened to Bailey who constantly interrupted his explanation with questions of her own. After he had finally finished answering her questions, he immediately called Ms. Tutweiller and the ship's doctor. With Ms. Tutweiller, the two were able to determine that Bailey had no memory of her time on the S.S. Tipton and both were fearful of what this knowledge would do to Cody. The doctor was able to determine that she only had a mild concussion and aside from a headache and some dizziness when standing, she would be fine although he couldn't say how long the memory lost could last. By the time all of the examinations were finished, it was nearly morning and Mr. Moseby and Ms. Tutweiller decided they had to find Cody.

Cody had remained in the same spot on the sky deck since he had run off and destroyed the memory of what had happened the previous night, or at least attempted to by ruining the table and tossing the chairs. "What else do you want? What else are you going to take from me?" Cody shouted in frustration into the empty air. "I can't handle anything else! Please, just let it go back to normal…." Cody continued sadly as he buried his head back into his hands.

"Normal according to who?" A familiar voice said as Cody heard steps approaching him. "Because normal to you and normal to me are two completely different things Codester." The voice continued as Cody looked up to see Zack standing directly in front of him.

"Zack…?" Cody asked in confusion. "What are you doing here…?"

"Tutweiller and Moseby came by my room earlier asking if me or Marcus had seen you. When we asked what happened and they explained, I knew where you'd be but didn't say anything. Figured it be better if we talked before someone else found you." Zack said gently, flashing Cody a small smile as he offered him a hand to help stand up. When Cody didn't take the invitation, Zack just sat down in front of him and crossed his legs. "So, how much do you know?"

"God! There's something else! Please, Zack, no more." Cody began pleading with his brother. "I can't even cry anymore and there's more bad news?"

"Bailey doesn't remember anything that happened on the boat, Codes. No one knows how long it'll last, but we all figured that since you were so important to Bailey, you should talk to her and see if you can't get her to remember." Zack said gently, growing more and more worried over the state his brother was in.

"No!" Cody shouted firmly. "You want me to talk to her and have to see her look at me like I'm a stranger? Have to listen to her talk to me like we never met? I can't! I can't…. It'd kill me to have to do that…. Please Zack…." Cody continued firmly but grew more and more quiet as he continued until he buried his head back into his hands.

"Cody…" Zack began gently as he began to shift his position so he was sitting beside Cody instead of in front of him. "You can't just ignore her. That really will send you over the edge and I don't want to see that happen to you. You're annoying, but you're still my little brother." Zack continued gently as he placed a hand gently on Cody's shoulders. "So please, go back and talk to her. I'll go with you if you want."

"Zack, imagine if Maddie forgot she ever met you. How would you feel? Would you be able to talk to her, especially if you were there when she got hurt and couldn't do anything? Is it as easy as you think now?" Cody began asking calmly but by the end of his questioning his frustration was getting the best of him and he was shouting at his brother although Zack was doing his best to remain calm.

"Codes, if it's that hard to talk to her, will you at least talk to me? I want to help, I really do, but I can't unless you tell me what happened." Zack asked softly, his hand not moving as he looked over at Cody.

"Zack, please. It's always replaying in my head. Don't make me talk about it. It hurts too much…." Cody replied softly as he lifted his head and looked at his brother. Seeing the look in Cody's eyes made Zack pull his brother closer and into a hug, something very uncharacteristic of Zack especially since it was Cody, but Zack could see how much pain Cody was in and wanted to help Cody deal with it in some way. When he felt his brother's arms wrap around him the best they could in their current positions, Cody lost it again and let the tears flow as he sobbed silently into Zack's shoulder, Zack uncharacteristically letting him without saying anything smart in retaliation.

"Okay Codes, if you don't want to talk about it yet, can I at least take you back to your room? You should probably get a good night's sleep…." Zack said softly as Cody began to cry even harder against his shoulder. "Codester…?"

"I had a dream, Zack, and Bailey died in it. It hurt, but this, it's so much worse. It's like the past two years just never happened. I want to hug her, I want to kiss her, I want to make everything better anyway I can, but I can't. I just can't….." Cody confessed softly as he moved his arms to hold tightly onto Zack.

"Cody, it's going to get better. Just give yourself some time to deal with what happened." Zack said soothingly. "Now, let's get you back to your room. You could use a shower too." He continued teasingly while using one of his arms to push himself off the ground while pulling Cody up with him. Cody just nodded weakly as he began walking beside Zack and letting him take the lead.

"Zack, what do you think is going to happen to her? Do you think she's going to come back next semester….?" Cody asked softly, his voice shaking to show that he feared the answer to his questions.

"I don't know Cody, I really don't know." Zack replied softly, feeling Cody grip his arm tightly as they walked but not doing anything about it.


	6. Bailey's Decision

**A/N: I'm so evil. So, the next few chapters are going to deal with the summer break, but I'm going on vacation in a few days and won't have a computer until I get back, so I'm gonna try and upload one, maybe two more chapters before then. Read and Review!**

**I do not own the Suite Life Series or its characters.**

Zack and Cody had almost made it back to Cody's cabin. The pair could actually see the door to Cody's room but were forced to stop when Moseby rounded the corner in front of them and Tutweiller came up behind them. "Zack…. You were supposed to call if you thought you knew where he was, not sneak out to find him yourself!" Mr. Moseby said angrily while looking at Zack but his gaze softened when he turned his attention to Cody. "Cody, we can't force you to do something, but we want to help…" Moseby began but was shocked when Cody began shouting at him.

"You don't want to help! All you want me to do is talk to Bailey or talk to you and relive what happened! None of you care at all what that would do to me!" Cody shouted angrily as he pushed past Mr. Moseby and went into his room. Mr. Moseby and Ms. Tutweiller were going to follow Cody but stopped when Zack got in their way.

"Look, just give him some space, please." Zack began to plead with the two of them. "We talked, and I swear I'll keep an eye on him so just give him a few days to deal with what happened. London, Woody, Marcus, and I will go talk to Bailey first so something's being done about that too, ok?" Zack asked hopefully as he continued to talk truthfully. "I've never seen him like that before, Moseby. Please, don't keep bringing this up with him."

"Alright Zack." Ms. Tutweiller began softly. "But we're going to talk to her about whether or not she wants to come back next semester on Wednesday. Everyone should try to talk to her before then, but we won't push Cody anymore."

Zack just nodded at the pair and watched as they walked away before turning towards Cody's door. "The only reason she'd stay now is for the education and experiences. She doesn't have any friends here anymore, at least in her mind." Zack said softly as he began to fear Cody's reaction of Bailey choosing to not come back for another semester at Seven Seas High. "We'll just have to do everything we can to get her to stay…." Zack decided quickly as he went into his own cabin and immediately collapsed onto his bed.

Inside his cabin, Cody quickly headed towards the shower as he began unbuttoning his shirt. He was still aware he was in the same outfit as when Bailey fell and he wanted to change that quickly. He said a quick hello to Woody before grabbing a random pair of clothes to wear to bed, a pair of mesh shorts and a white undershirt, not that Cody was even planning on sleeping any more that night but he'd at least try. Once he'd collected the change of clothes, Cody kicked off his shoes, threw his white dress shirt onto his bed and went into the bathroom. He quickly turned the water on and stripped off the rest of his clothes before stepping under the warm spray and letting the water run down his body. "I never thought I'd say it, but Zack's right. I need to talk to her before break… But I need to deal with what happened to her first… I don't think I can handle seeing that fall when I'm talking to her…" Cody said softly to the shower as he began to wash his hair and body, eventually getting out of the shower, drying, changing into his clothes, and going to lie down on his bed. Woody didn't say anything to Cody except for good night. Honestly, he just wanted to give Cody some space to think for himself and not feel pressured to talk to someone. Cody realized this quickly and was grateful for Woody's understanding which allowed him to fall into a deep sleep some time after he had reached his bed.

Bailey was treated to a surprise visitor to her room in the infirmary a few hours later; although she wouldn't know herself that it was a surprise. London was up much earlier than normal for the heiress, especially since she had a habit of sleeping through her morning classes and it was just 8 A.M. on a Saturday, but London wasn't concerned about the time or the day. She had something she needed to tell Bailey and she couldn't wait. "Bailey, I know you have amnesty, but I have to tell you something…." London began softly, using amnesty instead of amnesia to describe Bailey's condition. The farm girl could only wait curiously for London to continue, not wanting to interrupt her yet. "Bailey, I think what happened is my fault…." London confessed softly. "I got rid of all your clothes and you had to borrow mine for your date…." London continued but stopped when Bailey began speaking.

"I had a date?" Bailey asked curiously. "With who?" she added when she saw London nodding her head slowly.

"Cody." London stated quickly.

"Can you bring him here…?" Bailey continued to question curiously, her interest beginning to peak now that London had told her she was dating someone, even though Bailey didn't remember Cody.

"No." London said softly. "He has to come here on his own Bailey, but I'll let you have whatever you want from my sub, blimp, yacht, or jet." London continued truthfully, her eyes moving to look at Bailey as she got up out of her infirmary bed.

"Ok." Bailey nodded in agreement, "but who are you?" she asked London who was already out of the room. London just sighed and began to tell Bailey about all of the arguments and adventures the pair had shared while Bailey picked out new clothes from London's personal stock.

And that's how things began and continued with Bailey. On Sunday, Woody and Addison visited Bailey, but since neither of them had planned it with the other, they both blushed in embarrassment when they met each other at Bailey's cabin door. They both went inside, Woody telling Bailey about his 'musical talents' and Addison talking fast enough to give Bailey a headache. She had to eventually interrupt them both though since neither one had introduced themselves and she had no idea what their names could be.

On Monday, Ms. Tutweiller and Mr. Moseby decided it would be a good idea for Bailey to return to class, an idea she was personally thrilled with, but made Cody's stomach flip when he saw her in the classroom and caused his heart to ache painfully for her. Somehow, Cody made it through the day and everyone learned that Bailey would be exempt from finals since, in a sense, she had never been in any of the classes before. After all the classes were done for the day, Marcus intercepted Bailey and was the first person to make introductions before describing some of the adventures they had shared. Cody could only sit at the smoothie bar and smile unconsciously whenever he saw Bailey smile or heard her laugh.

On Tuesday, the day went the same as Monday except for Zack intercepting Bailey after class and going into detail about all the schemes he'd created while on the boat and all the schemes he had involved Bailey in. She was surprised to learn that she had done some of the things he described but laughed good naturedly at his jokes and stories, even if a small, unsettling feeling was beginning to nag at her. She couldn't exactly place it, but Zack looked familiar to her.

On Wednesday, Mr. Moseby and Ms. Tutweiller called Bailey into Mr. Moseby's office to discuss things with Bailey. It took almost an hour, with everyone talking back and forth and asking questions, but a decision was eventually reached by Bailey, and when asked if she was alright with it, she firmly agreed with her decision.

Thursday brought with it the dread and loathing that were finals, but everyone had to confront the demon, with the exception of Bailey. Cody was, like usual, the first one done but he was met with an unexpected sight when he left the classroom. Bailey was obviously waiting for him to get out of class, and when she saw him coming she immediately walked to him. "Cody, right? We need to talk." Bailey said softly as she grabbed hold of his hand and led him away from the class, Cody dreading what they were going to talk about. Bailey led him to the sky deck and turned around once they were away from anyone else. "Everyone else says we're dating. Tell me about it?" Bailey asked softly, a small blush showing on her cheeks as she asked.

Cody gulped at Bailey's question before responding. "They were wrong, Bails. We're just friends, nothing more." Cody replied softly, averting his gaze so he wouldn't have to look into her eyes when he lied.

"But… Aren't you the one who was with me when I woke up?" Bailey asked in confusion, not sure why Cody or everyone else who she had talked to would be lying to her.

"Yeah, and?" Cody asked softly, unable to move his gaze from the deck. "We're friends, I was checking up on you. That's it…."

"But it was after curfew. And Mr. Moseby saw you and didn't act surprised! You didn't just sneak in to see me, you were there for a while, weren't you?" Bailey questioned sharply, growing more agitated the longer Cody avoided her question.

"He probably would've told me off if you hadn't woken up, that's all." Cody replied softly. It was then that Zack walked up behind his brother and slapped him on the shoulder.

"What's up, Codester?" Zack asked with a smile which quickly vanished with what Bailey said next.

"Who are you? Tell me why my heart beats faster every time your name is mentioned! Tell me why I have to take a breath every time I see you! Tell me why I get shivers whenever you touch me! Who are you!" Bailey shouted at Cody, her emotions finally getting the best of her and her need for answers causing her to confront the blonde.

"I'm no one, Bails. Just a friend…." Cody said softly, smiling sadly at Bailey before turning towards Zack. "C'mon, let's go…." He said softly as he wiped at his eyes with his forearm.

"Codes…" Zack began gently but stopped when Cody walked away.

"I'm coming back next semester! We're not done, Cody!" Bailey called after Cody, not sure if she heard him or not.

"That's good. Have a good summer!" Cody called back as he kept walking away. "Please, I just need to get away for now….." Cody called softly over his shoulder to Zack while keeping his back to Bailey. He didn't want her to see how much her outburst had really affected him or make her ask any more questions about Cody and their relationship. He didn't think he could handle reminiscing about the times he spent with her and then having to lie to her again. Bailey just grunted in frustration as she turned and walked back to her cabin while thinking about how her mood always seemed to change whenever Cody was brought up or she saw him…

"What the hell, man?" Zack asked quickly while trying to keep up with Cody's pace. "Why'd you lie to her like that?"

"It's not a lie, Zack." Cody responded sadly. "You just don't understand, so just leave me alone. I have to go and pack anyway…" Cody continued softly as he increased his pace and headed back towards his cabin, leaving Zack speechless in his wake. Cody was right about one thing, Zack didn't understand but he was determined to figure it out over the summer holiday.


	7. Surprise Visitor

**Reviews are always awesome and I don't own the Suite Life Series or its characters.**

Friday eventually came with a mix of emotions. Bailey was still confused about how she felt towards Cody and why exactly he was lying to her. Zack was totally confused about what Cody could possibly be thinking and why he had not sat down to have a heart to heart with Bailey yet. Marcus, Addison, and Woody were also confused to what was going through Cody's mind and they had told Zack the previous night to keep them informed if he found out over the summer. London was oblivious to what was going on. As far as she was concerned, she had made amends to Bailey by buying her a new wardrobe and didn't need to be concerned about her anymore. Cody was the only one of the group who didn't seem to be confused at all. Just by looking at him, it was obvious to everyone that he knew what he was doing, although what exactly that was wasn't so clear.

There was a certain tension on the boat, partly due to summer vacation beginning as soon as they docked and everyone was scrambling to get their things together and partly due to the strange attitude Cody had adopted the previous day. Marcus Woody, Addison, and Zack had avoided him the best they could since Zack had told them all of his strange behavior with Bailey the day before. Bailey was the one person actively seeking Cody out, but every time she thought she saw him, he'd just seemingly disappear when she went after him. Little did anyone else know, when he 'disappeared' Cody would always look at Bailey sadly and bite his lips to keep himself quiet, no matter how much he wanted to talk to her.

When it was finally time for everyone to leave the ship, they did so somewhat sadly, except for London who ran off the ship with a huge grin and left her luggage to the various people she had hired to carry it off the ship. With one last wave, Addison's lasting for nearly five minutes, Addison, Marcus, and Woody departed to board planes and return to their homes. Bailey was the next one scheduled to leave the ship, but Zack stopped her before she did. "Look, I know Cody's being weird right now, but I swear I'm going to figure it out and have him call you over the summer. I don't know what's wrong with him, but I'm going to fix it." Zack said determinedly.

"Thanks Zack." Bailey replied with a smile. "I just wish I could remember something. It's so frustrating…."

"I bet, but you should just take the summer to relax. Maybe something will come back to you when you get home or something." Zack said comfortingly to Bailey while looking at Cody. "I already called someone to help me with Cody, so just leave him to me." Bailey nodded at Zack while smiling then took her leave off of the ship as she began her trip to the airport and then back home to Kettlecorn.

When it was finally time for Zack and Cody to leave the ship, they did so in silence. Cody couldn't bear to look at Zack and see what kind of look his twin was giving him and Zack wasn't going to say anything until they got back to the Boston Tipton and to Zack's backup. After an awkward flight, Zack and Cody refused to talk to each other, the two somehow managed to arrive outside of the Tipton, thanks to Carey picking them up at the airport. Once their luggage was removed from the car, Zack and Cody had to pause to just take in the sight of the Tipton, which still looked incredible to them even if they had lived there for years. Cody was the first to snap out of his trance of the Tipton and tried to hurry inside before Zack realized he was gone. Unfortunately for Cody, Zack quickly realized what he was up to and hurried after him. Cody quickly headed towards the elevator, hoping Zack couldn't catch up in time, but cursed when someone stepped in his way.

"You know, it's not nice to say that to someone you haven't seen in over a year, Cody." A gentle voice said from in front of Cody. He could only look at the figure in confusion until she turned around and revealed who she was.

"M-Maddie?" Cody said in amazement.

"Hey there, Sweet Thang. Glad you could make it." Zack called out to Maddie while waving at her.

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world." Maddie replied to Zack before turning to Cody and gripping his shoulder lightly. "So, Cody, wanna tell me why you're acting that way with Bailey? Or should I just tell you what I think after I heard Zack's story?"

"Neither of you would understand…." Cody began to speak softly as his gaze fell to the floor but was interrupted by Maddie.

"I think I do understand though. You don't want her to feel like she has to continue to date you even though she has no memory. This is your way of letting her do what will make her happy, because, at least for right now, she can't be happy with you, right? What I don't understand is why you wouldn't tell her about all the times you two were together." Maddie replied softly to Cody while trying to look him in the eye.

"Come on guys, you have to unpack. Let's go….. Oh, hi Maddie." Carrie called from the entrance to the Tipton as she walked towards the elevator but stopped once she got close to the trio.

"Hey, mom, can me and Cody catch up with Maddie for a little? We'll be up to the suite for dinner, promise." Zack said with a fake smile but quickly replaced it with a real one as Carrie just nodded her approval and ascended up the elevator ahead of her sons.

"It's not that simple…." Cody began softly. "I still see her falling and me not being able to do anything about it every time I see her. And then I just want to hug her as tight as I can but then I realize that I'm just a stranger to her now and I can't do something like that. And when she asked me about us, I really wanted to tell her the truth, but then I realized, if I told her, she'd just feel like she had to be with me even if she didn't really want to. What you said was right, Maddie but…" Cody continued softly as he dropped his luggage and wiped at his eyes with his forearm.

"But you don't think she'll like someone like you?" Maddie finished Cody's thought softly. "She picked you before though, Cody. And from what Zack told me, you two really care about each other. You should talk to her, tell her about all the good times you had together, tell her how you feel. You're not gonna fix anything if you keep avoiding her like this."

"It's so hard though…." Cody replied softly while he shut his eyes tightly.

"Don't you think it's harder for her? I mean, she doesn't remember her time on the S.S. Tipton but she's still trying her best to make it work, right? And she tried talking to you. She wants to remember or at least know what she did before she lost her memory but you keep avoiding her. How do you think that's making her feel?" Maddie asked gently as she released her grip on Cody's shoulder. "You need to call her and talk to her Cody."

"Yeah…." Cody said softly as he pushed the button for the elevator. "Let's go up to our place. I'll call her then…." He continued gently, waiting for and stepping into the elevator with his luggage once it got there. Maddie and Zack followed him inside and rode with him. Once they got to the right floor, the three got of the elevator with Cody reaching into his pocket and pulling out his cell phone. He pushed a few buttons on it while he followed after Zack and Maddie and then brought it to his ear.

"Hello?" A voice said quietly from the phone.

"Hey, Bails, you free?" Cody asked into it.

"Cody….?" Bailey's voice questioned from the phone.

"Yeah, it's me. We need to talk." Cody replied softly as he entered the suite, Zack having opened the door and the threesome walked inside. "I'm an idiot, Bails…."


	8. Heart to Heart

**A/N: Ok, so this is the last chapter I'm going to be able to upload until next weekend. Sorry guys, but hopefully this will be enough to hold you over and keep you guessing about what'll happen until I can get more done. **

**Like always, I do not own any of the characters.**

Bailey could only stare at her phone in shock for a moment after what she had heard Cody say. Luckily, she had finished putting her things away and had some free time but she didn't know exactly what Cody wanted to talk about or how Zack had managed to get through to Cody so quickly. "Cody, what are you talking about?" Bailey asked in confusion into her cell phone as she took a seat on her bed.

"Bailey, I'm sorry. What I said the other day…. It wasn't true. I just….. I couldn't tell you the truth with us….." Cody spoke softly into the phone as he dropped his bags and took a seat on the couch. "Wow, this is hard…." He said in an undertone before speaking back into the phone. "Ok, I didn't tell you about us because….. I didn't want you to feel forced into keeping a relationship with me. I just thought that…..if I told you about us, you'd think you had to stay with me and that would make you unhappy because you don't really know me….and I couldn't stand that….." Bailey confessed softly, unaware that Maddie, Zack, and Carey were all listening intently to his conversation.

"Tell me about yourself, about us?" Bailey interrupted gently.

"I fell in love with you the first time I saw you and I tried to get you to notice me as something more than a friend for almost a whole semester. And with each crazy stunt I came up with to impress you, I fell in love with you more and more. When we finally did get together and you kissed me, it was one of the best days of my life. Then when we started dating, I kept losing myself in your eyes, trying so hard to hear your laugh, longing for your touch. I loved you so much, Bailey, that it broke my heart when I saw you fall. I think I cried away all my tears after your fall but I just couldn't leave your side. When you woke up, I was so happy, but when you couldn't remember me, it felt like my whole world was destroyed. I was so lost after you woke up that I just tried to avoid you because, you were just something I couldn't have anymore…." Cody confessed softly as he took a few deep breaths near the end of his speech.

"Wow, you went through a lot, Cody." Bailey replied gently into her phone once Cody was done talking. "I still don't remember much, but can you tell me something about you?"

"There's really nothing to tell. I'm a geek. Zack would tell you I'm emotional. I can cook, and I'm crazy about you." Cody answered sincerely.

"Aw…." Maddie replied softly to Cody's confession on the phone only to be glared at by Zack who brought a finger to his lip for her to be quiet.

"Is this how you always are?" Bailey asked curiously into her phone.

"Only with you." Cody replied quickly back.

"If that's true, why would you think I wouldn't be happy with you? It sounds like you treat me really, really well." Bailey said softly into her phone.

At that question, Cody sighed and got off the couch as he went into his bedroom. "You see, Bails…." Cody began once he was safely in his room. "I've always felt that you were too good for me or that I couldn't give you everything you deserved. And I kept feeling like this; especially after I met Moose and the way guys seem to always try to get your attention."

"Did I ever do anything to make you feel that way?" Bailey asked softly.

"Once, yes. But we talked it out….. I miss you Bails, even if you don't remember me." Cody confessed softly into his phone.

"That's sweet Cody. You know, I don't think I'd mind if we spent some time together after break. Not as a couple, but as friends?" Bailey suggested gently.

"I think that would be for the best, but you have to promise that if I get out of line, that you'll set me straight." Cody said sincerely, smiling broadly when he heard Bailey giggle from her end of the phone and feeling his heart soar just from hearing the familiar laugh.

"I'll keep that in mind but I won't make any promises. I might like what you do…." Bailey confessed softly, making both herself and Cody blush at her comment. "Uh, I gotta go Cody. Bye!" Bailey exclaimed quickly and hung up the phone as she fell back on her bed and looked up at her ceiling. "What a guy. He hurt himself that much to try and make it easy on me. I don't think we're going to have a problem, I just wish I could remember something…." Bailey said with a sigh as she reflected on the conversation she had just had with Cody.

Cody was in a similar position as Bailey, although he had a large smile plastered on his face. "Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought. I need to thank Maddie and Zack later…."

"How about pizza for dinner?" Carey asked Maddie and Zack once Cody had left the room. She wanted to give Cody his privacy for now but made a mental note to talk to him later. Maddie and Zack agreed to her suggestion as they both took a seat on the couch.

"Thanks for coming out here to help, Maddie. I really do appreciate it." Zack said gently to Maddie, his voice showing he really was appreciative for Maddie's help.

"Hey, don't even mention it. You two are like the brother's I always wanted….. unlike Liam…." Maddie replied cheerfully.

"Brothers, huh?" Zack answered thoughtfully. "We never were going to be anything other than friends, were we? I guess I was just delusional with all the flirting I did to you. It's weird, after seeing Cody go through all of this, I kinda started to see things clearly too. I really did think you were beautiful, but the more I got to know you, the more I began to realize I didn't want that kind of relationship with you. I think what we have right now is just perfect…." Zack confessed softly to Maddie.

"You really are maturing Zack." Maddie began gently while smiling subtly at him. "I agree with what you said, and I know you'll find someone that you want to be with and that makes you happy. Just don't be a stranger." Maddie said somewhat sadly to Zack.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." Zack replied quickly and with a large smile. "Should we go check on Cody?"

"No." Cody's voice said coming from behind the couch. "Because Cody is doing a whole lot better than before." He continued happily before becoming more serious. "But, I think I need to talk to everyone else about what happened. First though, can I talk to you two alone?" Zack and Maddie just turned and nodded silently at Cody as they rose. Carey was about to protest, but after Cody offered to cook when he got back, she just couldn't refuse. The three left the suite and went down the elevator to the lobby where Cody began to talk. "Bailey and I talked, and we agreed to spend time together when we got back on the ship…." Cody said softly, to which Zack and Maddie were about to begin to congratulate him until they realized there was more to his confession. "But, I don't know if I can wait that long….." Cody confessed sincerely.

"Then go and see her sooner." Maddie and Zack replied at the same time, leaving Cody shocked by their quick response and their suggestion.


	9. Fireworks and Surprises

**A/N: Ok, so I lied. This chapter just came to me today and everything just seemed to flow, so this is going to be the last chapter until next weekend. Reviews are always welcome.**

**And none of these characters are mine.**

Cody wasn't sure how, but the past few weeks seemed to have flown by. He had made it a point to talk to Bailey at least once a week over the phone, although this usually turned into three or four times a week very quickly, and he was now on a private plane with Zack and London to surprise Bailey. The plane was scheduled to make its landing just before sun set, which would give the trio just enough time to get in the car London had rented and have the driver take them to Kettlecorn so Cody could surprise Bailey as fireworks were going off in the night sky.

Surprisingly, Cody had listened to Zack and Maddie when they said to go visit Bailey after Maddie had talked some sense into Cody and made him call Bailey to make amends. Even more surprising was how quickly London had agreed to use her own plane and money to pay for their impromptu trip. After some interrogation from Zack and Maddie, Cody being too busy trying to persuade Carey to let Zack and him go away on the Fourth of July, they had found out that London's shopping spree with Bailey had not alleviated the heiress's conscience like she thought it would and she was still feeling guilty about Bailey's accident. It took some bribery from Cody, he promised to do all of the cooking when they got back until they left, but Carey had relented in letting them go on their pseudo vacation. Maddie, unfortunately, couldn't leave Boston to go with Cody, Zack, and London so she helped them plan when they would go, where they would stay, and, unknown to London or Zack, helped Cody with how he would surprise Bailey. When it came time for the trio to leave, Maddie and Carey saw them off and waved good-bye as London's limo drove off and out of view.

Once they were on the plane, Cody continuously played the plan he and Maddie had come up with through his mind while Zack and London watched him, London sometimes getting distracted and pointing at the clouds while laughing like a child. Eventually, Cody was comfortable enough with his plan to begin talking with Zack and London, and they continued to talk until they were in London's rented car and headed towards Kettlecorn, mainly because all three wanted to see just where exactly Bailey had grown up with their own eyes after hearing all of her stories. As they continued to drive, Cody began to become more and more nervous, until he could finally see Bailey's small hometown. He couldn't believe it, but she really wasn't exaggerating when she said it was small. As they drove towards their destination, all they could see were farmhouses and their farms with the occasional store thrown in. Cody could almost imagine all of Bailey's other tales being true as he took out his phone and called the girl he'd been thinking about since he got on the plane.

Bailey was just getting ready to leave her house to go with the rest of her family when she heard her phone ring so she told them to go ahead and she'd catch up. "Hey Cody, I don't have time to talk right now. We're leaving to see the fireworks." Bailey said quickly as she shut the door behind her and stood out on the porch.

"You know, with all we talked about, you never told me where you watch the fireworks back home. And since it is the Fourth of July and all, I was just curious." Cody said into the phone, trying to make it seem like it was just a random question with no other motive behind it.

"Oh, well there's an open meadow near the entrance to town where everyone goes and watches them. We usually stay back a little though so we can stay as a family to see them." Bailey explained as she began to walk behind her family. Cody quickly tapped the driver's seat of the car as he mouthed, 'entrance' to him to show where they needed to go. Bailey had to pause; she could've sworn she heard tires squealing from the phone. "Cody, what are you doing…?"

"Oh, there's this movie on T.V. and they just started a police chase. Sorry if it startled you." Cody said apologetically over the phone while looking for this field.

"Oh, well I really need to get going. Call me tomorrow if you really want to talk, ok?" Bailey asked as she prepared to hang up.

"Sure thing, Bails. Happy Fourth of July!" Cody said cheerfully as he hung up the phone and kept his eyes peeled for any sign of the field she mentioned.

Bailey thought it was strange that Cody had called just to ask that random question, but she didn't pay any attention to it at the moment as she hurried to catch up to her family. It only took them a few more minutes to get there, and when they did it was just as the sky exploded into a mix of colors and shapes that had the younger kids 'oh-ing' and 'ah-ing' at each one and several of the older residents of Kettlecorn clapping and cheering to show their approval. With her eyes glued to the sky, Bailey didn't notice a lone sparkler being lit a few feet behind her, the face that was lit up by the sparkler being held below his chin and a few inches from his body, or how it approached her with seemingly deadly accuracy. Bailey didn't even realize someone was behind her until a few of the sparks from the sparklers began sailing by her sides, which caught her attention and made her turn around to yell at whoever was close enough to catch her with the sparks but stopped speechless when she saw who it was. "You know, I didn't really like saying that over the phone, so I'll say it again. Happy Fourth of July, Bailey." Cody said softly as he leaned it while extending his arm so they weren't in any danger. He was going for her lips, but quickly realized his mistake and changed his direction so he instead ended up kissing her cheek.

"Cody? What are you doing here?" Bailey asked in confusion, her attention completely taken away from the fireworks.

"I know we said we'd spend time when school started again, but I couldn't wait that long, especially after how I acted before the break started. Sorry?" Cody asked sheepishly, unable to hide the smile forming quickly.

"Don't be. It's sweet, but how did you get here?" Bailey asked as London and Zack walked up behind Cody.

"You know, if I knew you were going to get outfits like you had before I threw out your wardrobe, I would've shopped for you by myself." London said bluntly as she looked at Bailey's current outfit in disgust. "I don't even know how you managed to find something like that in my personal collection!"

"Uh, London. Come on; let's just go watch the fireworks…. Hi Bails." Zack said quickly as he pulled London after him.

"London brought you?" Bailey asked in confusion.

"Yeah, turns out she was still feeling guilty about what happened with you so she wanted to come see you too." Cody said softly, unaware that the sparkler in his hand had just died or that he was still standing so close to Bailey. By now, the rest of Bailey's family had noticed Bailey's visitors and were subtly watching the two interactions while trying to make it look like they were watching the fireworks.

"Hey, Cody, can I talk to you in private?" Bailey asked suddenly, causing her whole family to turn their heads and quickly talk amongst themselves about 'that awesome firework' that just went off to hide the fact that they were turning to look at Bailey and Cody. Cody just nodded his head and allowed himself to be lead off by Bailey.

"What's up, Bails?" Cody asked curiously once Bailey led him some distance from the rest of the group.

"Cody, I'm starting to remember some things. I remember some place called Parrot Island, bad shrimp at a dance, hunting for a sea monster, and I dressed up as a show girl?" Bailey stated softly, although her last memory turned into a question than a statement.

"That's great Bails!" Cody exclaimed happily, unaware of Bailey moving slightly closer to him.

"There's something else, though. It's not a memory per se, but it's been nagging at me for a while and I thought it was going to happen earlier today, but just promise me you won't get freaked or anything…" Bailey said softly, smiling at Cody's nod which gave her the signal to reach out, grab his shirt, and pull him into a gentle kiss. Cody was completely caught off guard, but he wasn't going to complain, especially not now. He just closed his eyes and allowed Bailey to continue, which she die for a few moments before pulling away and looking into Cody's eyes, which were slowly opening. "Why did that feel so right even though I don't remember you…?" Bailey asked in confusion as she let go of Cody's shirt. She couldn't understand how the one thing she thought would help her break free of the emotions she'd been experiencing since her argument with Cody before summer break started would only serve to make them even stronger. Her heart was beating as fast as it ever had, she couldn't take her eyes off of Cody, and her lips were tingling, but the one thing Bailey knew was, she didn't mind these emotions, especially not right now…

**And I leave it on a cliffhanger to leave you all in suspense and to start making speculations for what's going to happen next. Just as a hint, next chapter is going to take place in Kettlecorn still.**


	10. Confused Hope

**A/N: I know it's short, but this is really to just tie into what's going to happen in the next chapter. Sorry for how long you all had to wait and hopefully it's going to be worth it. Reviews are always great.**

**I own none of these characters.**

Cody was left in shock at Bailey's sudden and unexpected action, although he wasn't complaining. His eyes were barely open, but he was looking intently at her. "Bails….." he whispered softly, unsure of what he should do or say next.

"I don't understand, Cody. I don't remember anything about us as a couple, but my body seems to remember you, remember us. It's so frustrating, and I want to remember, but I just can't right now so, tell me all about us, Cody. Please?" Bailey asked softly while looking into Cody's eyes.

"I think that would be what we all want to know, little feller." A deep voice said as Bailey's entire family came walking over towards the couple. "Why don't you just start from the beginning, little feller." Bailey's father continued while looking straight at Cody.

Cody could only gulp at the look he was getting from Bailey's father as he took a deep breath and began to tell his story. "You see, it all started when we both boarded the S.S. Tipton for the first time…."

"London….." Zack began softly once the fireworks were over. "I really hate Cody right now…."

"Huh…?" London questioned in confusion as she turned her head towards Zack. "Why? I know he doesn't have any fashion sense, but you shouldn't hate him just for that."

"No, it's just after his breakdown and what happened to Bailey, I was kinda forced to look at my own future and I realized I don't have anything to look forward to right now…." Zack confessed softly as he stared at the ground.

"Oh…" London answered softly. "Don't tell anyone, but after what happened to Bailey, I feel the same way. I mean, she doesn't wear high heels all the time, but I do. What if that would have happened to me instead of her? I still feel guilty about what happened to her, even if none of you can see it, but I don't know what else I can do. It's not like I can just buy her memory back and pay for all the pain Cody went through to go away. Zack, this is the first real time I couldn't use money to help fix my problem or make me feel better. It's scary…." London confessed softly, causing Zack to look at her in surprise.

"Maybe you should go talk to them. Your problem's pretty easy to deal with. I don't really know what to do about mine…." Zack answered softly while still looking at London.

London paused, actually thinking for a second, which shocked Zack even more than her confession earlier, before she spoke. "Ask Cody or Maddie." She replied simply while looking at him.

"Yeah. It's just weird seeing those two like this. Usually they know just what to do but now….. I'm still worried about him. He's better than right after the accident, but I don't want to see him that way again." Zack confessed softly. London didn't know what to say, so she just put a hand gently on his shoulder to show that she understood partly where he was coming from, causing Zack to smile in relief.

"And after the argument on the Eiffel Tower, we didn't talk to each other for a few hours but we managed to talk things out. Then, three days later, I confessed to Zack how I felt about our agreement, Bailey overheard and I ran after her. We talked on the Sky Deck and we both confessed we missed each other so we got back together. We had a short date, but it ended with Bailey falling and hitting her head. I think we all know what happened after that…." Cody finished his explanation and took a deep breath while looking at all the people gathered around him.

"Wow Bailey, you sure had an interesting few years…." Bailey's oldest sister replied after a moment.

"That's it, if this is how you're going to treat me when we're married, then I don't think we have a future. You know what, if you can't see what I was trying to do, maybe we should just break up…." Bailey said softly as her, and Cody's eyes went wide at what she said.

"Bails…..!" Cody began but was forced to stop when she turned and quickly walked away while the rest of her family acted as a wall to block Cody from her.

"I think it's time for you to go." Bailey's father said forcefully while glaring at Cody, causing Cody to weakly nod his head and leave quickly to find Zack and London while trying to think what he should do next.

"Why'd she have to remember that first?" Cody questioned out loud to himself as he began his search for London and Zack.

Once she was back at her house, Bailey collapsed onto her bed and rolled over so she could stare at the ceiling. "I really am starting to remember….. But, if I did something to make him say that, should I even be with him…?" Bailey questioned softly, not noticing the figure enter her room until they took a seat on her bed causing Bailey to sit up quickly. "Mom…?"

"He came to see you, Bailey. Even if he did say that, it's obvious you two worked it out. Don't let that make you do something stupid, because that's not what you are." Bailey's mother said gently while looking at her daughter.

"But…" Bailey began but was interrupted by her mother.

"No buts. I know you're confused, but you can't just jump to conclusions, especially when you have someone who cares enough to come see you even when you can't remember him yet. That boy loves you Bailey, and you'd crush him if you made a decision off of two negative memories. Let it all come back before you make any decision." Her mother continued forcefully, causing Bailey to just nod. "Good, now you should get some sleep and call that boy tomorrow morning." She continued as she slowly got up. "Good night Bailey." She said as she waved and left Bailey's room.

"It's easy to say that, but it's still so frustrating not remembering anything. I want to believe him, I really do, but it's not that easy when everything I know is almost complete second hand information…." Bailey said in frustration as she fell back onto her bed and looked back at the ceiling, trying to figure out what she should do next.

"Can we leave?" Cody asked as he approached Zack and London, finally having found them after searching the thinning crowd since the fireworks had ended some time ago.

London just turned towards Cody and nodded, thankful that he didn't come earlier to hear what she and Zack had talked about earlier. The three of them then walked away from the field and back towards the car London had hired. With one last look back at the small town, Cody sighed and got into the car. All three were thinking about what they had to do next and none of them noticed how silent the car ride was or how they robotically loaded onto London's private plane, or how silent the plane ride back to Boston was…


	11. Determined Hearts

**A/N: So hopefully this chapter makes up for the last one. I really didn't like how it turned out but I didn't think I could just skip back to Boston. Review to let me know what you think.**

**And I own none of these characters.**

The plane ride back from Kettlecorn was much quieter than the ride there. London and Zack were still thinking about the conversation they had had with each other in Kettlecorn while Cody was trying to think what he should do next after what had happened with Bailey. It took some time, but all three decided what to do by the time the plane landed in Boston and all three got off the plane in silence and headed back to the Tipton in London's limousine. Once they arrived back at the Tipton, all three silently went towards the elevator with Zack and Cody returning to their room and London going up to hers. Once they were back in their respective rooms, they changed into pajamas and collapsed onto their beds, falling asleep almost instantly.

The next morning came too quickly for anyone to really appreciate and also brought with it a new dread. For Cody, it meant calling Bailey and trying to talk things out with her. For London and Zack, it meant doing something neither of them thought they'd ever have to do. Since he was the first of the three to wake up, Cody rolled out of bed and headed into the bathroom to start his morning, namely, brushing his teeth, taking a shower, and then tending to his sensitive hands. After he was dressed, the next thing he did was start breakfast for Carey, Zack, and himself. Once that was out of the way, Cody took a seat on the couch and took out his cell phone while Carey began to eat her meal.

"You ok, honey?" Carey called over with concern when she saw how Cody was just staring at his phone, apparently deep in thought.

"…No…." Cody called back after a minute, causing Carey to get up from her seat at the dining table and walk over to Cody, taking a seat beside him when she got there.

"What's wrong?" Carey asked as she turned towards Cody.

"I don't even know mom…." Cody replied softly as he let his head droop and his shoulders sag sadly. "I just don't know what to do anymore. It just seems like everything with me and Bailey wasn't meant to be and whenever it seems like we make some progress, it's just ripped away by something worse. I don't know how much longer I can keep going Mom…." He continued honestly as he voice grew softer and softer until it was just a whisper.

Carey could only sigh at Cody's confession. To be honest, she knew this time would come for Zack and Cody, but she wasn't ready for it to come this fast. She paused for a moment as she thought about what she would say before speaking. "Cody, I know this has to be hard for you but this is something you need to decide for yourself. I really do wish I could just keep you and Zack as my little men and keep helping you with all your problems, but I have to be honest with myself. You two are growing up and I can't keep telling you what to do. Just do whatever you think is right and I'll be here to support you the best I can." Carey answered sincerely while keeping her eyes on Cody. "I know you'll make the right choice."

"I don't even know what that could be anymore Mom…." Cody replied honestly as he kept his gaze locked onto the floor.

"Think what it would be like if you were in her position Cody. How would you feel? What would you be thinking? What would you want the person that is supposed to love you do? I'll do the dishes, so you go and think about that, ok?" Carey said gently as she got off of the couch and began the dishes, after she put the food for Cody and Zack on the table for when they got to it.

"I'm going to the park." Cody announced as he got off of the couch and headed towards the door. Carey just turned her head to look at him and nod before he left their suite.

"Good luck, sweetie…." She said softly to herself as she threw out the food that would have been for Cody.

Surprisingly, Zack woke up shortly after Cody, but instead of rolling out of his bed to get something to eat; he instead chose to just lie there staring up at the ceiling while holding his cell phone at his chest. "Dammit, Cody. Why'd you have to go and lose your cool? It would've been so much easier if we could've kept going like usual but I had to take care of you! Dammit!" Zack cursed softly as he rolled onto his side and flipped his phone open. "Why couldn't you just be the mature one like always? Then I wouldn't have to think about what I'm gonna do and I wouldn't be so worried! Dammit Cody." Zack cursed again as he began to dial a number. After pressing send, he brought the phone up to his ear and waited.

After a few rings, someone picked up. "Good afternoon, Marion Moseby, how can I help you?" Moseby's voice said coming from Zack's phone.

"Moseby…." Zack said, pausing when he heard Moseby gasp audibly from the other end. "I know she's not there right now, but do you think you could talk to Ms. Tutweiller for me?" Zack asked innocently which caused Moseby to pause for a moment.

"…Why?" Moseby responded after a moment, not sure what to expect from Zack at the moment.

"I just want to talk to her about what I could do in the future. I promise, I don't have anything planned and you can do whatever you want to make sure I don't do anything." Zack replied honestly, leaving Moseby speechless for a few seconds.

"Alright, Zack. I'll call her and get back to you." Moseby finally said after debating with himself for a moment.

"Thanks Moseby." Zack said softly as he hung up the phone. "What do I even want to do with myself though…" Zack questioned as he rolled back onto his back and resumed staring at the ceiling.

In Cleveland, Woody was currently staring at his computer screen, which currently had a dialogue box up and asking if he was sure he wanted to uninstall Better Life from the computer. After taking a few minutes to think about it, Woody clicked yes and watched as the computer began to uninstall the program. "Stupid Cody…." Woody whispered as he took out his cell phone and spun around on the computer chair. After taking a few minutes to breathe slowly, he punched a number into his phone, pressed the send button, and brought the phone to his ear. After a few rings, the other line picked up and Woody began talking immediately. "Hey, Addison…." He said with some hesitation….

Similar thoughts were running through Marcus's mind, although he was the first one to take action. It had already been over a month since he had called his former agent, Murry, and after Murry refused to even talk to him, went over his head and talked to the higher ups in the record company. Surprisingly, most were willing to hear him out and even agreed with some of his ideas. So now, Marcus was getting dressed and ready so he could go back to his internship and learn even more about producing and managing talents. Although one of the better perks of his current internship, although Marcus wouldn't admit it out loud, was the fact that Murry had been demoted and was now acting as an assistant to Marcus. As it turned out, Marcus had a lot of good ideas for how to improve the company, and the ones in power didn't like how Murry had decided to completely ignore Marcus and his ideas instead of hearing him out. As Marcus finished getting ready, he looked quickly at his phone for a moment before turning to the door. "Come on Zack, you're supposed to let us know what's going on. What's taking you so long…?" he said softly as he left his bedroom.

In her penthouse suite, London was the last one to wake up, but once she sat up, she quickly took off her sleeping mask and grabbed her cell phone. She already knew what she was going to do, so she didn't hesitate in putting in the number and sending it right away. It just took one ring before someone picked up on the other line, and London had to smile. She really had picked some well trained people for this job. "Bring the sub up, boys, and unload my clothes back into my closet in Boston." With the orders given, London hung up her phone and went into her closet. Today was going to be an especially long day for her...

In the park, Cody was currently sitting under a large tree with his back against the trunk. He was currently deep in thought, although he still had no idea what he should do yet. _Mom said to put myself in her place so let's try that. If I just lost my memories of my time on the S.S. Tipton and only heard stories about what I did from other people, how would I feel?_ Cody thought to himself as he closed his eyes to concentrate. _I'd be really confused. I'd be frustrated too. And if I couldn't remember Bailey but everyone told me about her and us….. I'd be sad that I couldn't remember all the good times I spent with her. And then if I remembered what was said when we were mad and fighting, I'd be even more confused. I'd want answers._ Cody concluded as he took out his phone and unconsciously dialed Bailey's cell phone number and brought it up to his ear. "Hey Bails." Cody said cheerfully when she picked up the phone. "I get it now." He said softly as he continued. "Last night, I left out some things and I think it's time I tell you everything. You see, we did have some arguments, and what you remembered, I said when I was angry, but each time we talked and worked things out. So please, just don't use that to decide you don't want to see me again." Cody pleaded softly.

Bailey paused after Cody's confession but spoke again a minute later. "Were we happy together?" she asked softly into her phone.

"Yes." Cody said without hesitation. "I was always so happy when I was with you and every time we touched or kissed, I'd be happier than I ever was before. I'd do anything for you Bails, and I mean it." Cody continued softly. "But, I won't do anything until you remember everything. I promise."

"Cody, I'm still so confused." Bailey admitted softly. "It's like my body remembers you and all we did together but I don't have any memories of us and I just don't know what to do or think…"

"Just follow your heart." Cody answered simply and softly. He heard Bailey gasp when he said that, but was surprised when he heard a click from her end and quickly realized she hung up on him. "Now what did I do….?" Cody asked in frustration as he gently banged his head against the tree and then rested it against the trunk so he could look up at the bright blue sky.


	12. Renewed Hope and Confusion

**A/N: Ok, be honest. Who saw the thing with Bailey coming and who saw what London did coming? And don't worry about the name of the fic, I've still got things planned, so review and let me know what you thought to keep me going.**

**Like always, I don't own these characters.**

Bailey didn't know what came over her, but once she heard Cody say she should follow her heart, she began to remember something so strongly that she had shut her phone without even realizing it. It was all so clear to Bailey that she was just sitting in her room staring at her wall while the mulch festival onboard the S.S. Tipton ran through her mind. She could remember being homesick, remember the surprise when she came out onto the Sky Deck to see it decorated for the mulch festival, remember how much she appreciated everyone's hard work for putting it together, and then she saw Moose and she wasn't as happy as she thought she would be from seeing someone from home. She could almost see everything in front of her and she could swear she was watching the square dance and all the competitions taking place right in front of her. She could also remember how she felt as the night continued and Moose continued to give her his prizes for always beating Cody, and even though she had acted happy on the surface, she was slowly wishing Moose would go away. Then he had asked her to come back to Kettlecorn with him after he told her that he loved her and she didn't know what to do so she had asked the only other person who she felt she could trust. She had asked Cody, and at first she thought he of all people would tell her to stay, but he hadn't. He had told her to follow her heart. And that's when she realized how she felt about him. And then everything began to fall into place, she could remember dressing as a guy the first day of class at Seven Seas High, meeting Porker, exploring all sorts of places around the world, meeting Cody, falling for him, realizing she loved him and overcoming all the hardships with him. It was making Bailey slightly dizzy at how fast she was remembering everything so she just turned her cell phone off and lay down on her bed so she could get some rest…

Back in Boston, Maddie was slightly surprised that London had told her to come to her suite this early, especially since it was London and there was nothing to do today. She was even more surprised when she knocked on London's door and instead of hearing the heiress yell at her to go away, the door just slowly swung open. "London?" Maddie called out in alarm and began to walk towards her closet when she heard London's voice call out from it. Once she stepped inside, Maddie had to blink several times to believe her eyes. Honestly, if someone would have told her what she was going to see when she went up to London's suite, she would've thought they were insane, but here it was. Lined up along the walls and in the aisles of London's closet were numerous boxes that were filled to the brim with London's clothes, and even though there were so many boxes, it still looked like London hadn't even touched any of her clothes. "What are you doing?" Maddie asked in confusion as she looked at all of the boxes.

"I'm getting rid of some of my clothes." London replied as she continued moving clothes from their racks to different boxes.

"You're throwing them all away?" Maddie asked in alarm. She couldn't even imagine how much all the clothes that were packed away could've cost or how much the clothes that were going to be packed were.

"No, giving them away." London replied simply without stopping from what she was doing.

"Why?" Maddie asked in confusion. She'd never seen London like this and she really didn't know what to think.

"Bailey…." London answered softly as she opened a new box and began to fill it.

"What do you want me to do…?" Maddie asked after calming down.

"Start packing up any of my shoes that have really big high heels?" London asked softly as she continued to pack up her clothes.

"Alright." Maddie replied as she began to walk towards the shoe section of London's closet.

"This isn't enough though…." London whispered to herself and looked around. She quickly realized that this task would take several days to finish and she still didn't know what she would do about her other problem. With a sigh, London continued to pack up her clothes.

"Zack, your breakfast is getting cold." Carey called into his room as she knocked on the door.

"I'm not hungry." Zack called back. He was still in the same position as when he had finished his talk with Moseby and he was still thinking about what exactly he wanted to do with his life.

"Are you ok?" Carey called back from her side of the door while listening intently.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking. " Zack answered honestly without changing his position.

"I'll be out here for a little if you need to talk." Carey called back before going back to the kitchen and throwing away Zack's breakfast as well. "They're growing up way too fast…" Carey whispered to herself as she went to and sat down on the couch.

"Girls and money…." Zack said in a whisper. "Those are the two things I like the most, but how is that going to help me decide on a future? It's not like those things can go hand in hand and I know there's no way I can get into college. What else is there…?" Zack asked softly as he closed his eyes to concentrate better.

"Bailey…." Cody said longingly as he hung up his phone yet again. Ever since she had hung up on him, he had tried calling her repeatedly, but each time it had almost always gone straight to her voicemail. Currently, Cody didn't know what else to do and he just didn't have the energy to move right now so he just remained sitting against the tree. He didn't know how long, but several minutes later Cody's phone went off, and when he saw who it was his heart skipped a beat as he answered. "Hello…?" he said with some hesitation.

"Is it true that you really care about every glance I give you? That every time I touch you it makes you that happy? That when we talk it means that much to you?" Bailey asked softly from the phone, making Cody's eyes go wide from what she was saying.

"Bails….?" Cody began but was silenced by Bailey's interruption.

"I remember, Cody. I remember meeting you, becoming friends with you, you pretending I was your girlfriend with Barbara, you judging Porkers and Ivana, the Mulch festival, the Hannah Montana concert, us dating, our fights, our makeups, everything…. I'm sorry, Cody…." Bailey said softly as her voice began to break in sadness.

"Bails…." Cody said in shock. He didn't say anything else, mainly because he didn't know what else to say.

"Cody, it wasn't your fault, you know that. It was an accident, and if you ever act that irrational again, I'll show you everything I learned on the farm, even if I do lose my memory again." Bailey said bluntly while waiting for Cody's response.

"Come up to Boston for the rest of the break." Cody said suddenly, leaving Bailey speechless. "Please, Bails. I-I need to see you. Please…." Cody pleaded softly and waited for Bailey's reaction.

"We really are a perfect match, aren't we? I already called London and talked to my parents, well after my head stopped pounding." Bailey admitted with a quick giggle. "My plane is supposed to be landing at nine tonight, I'll see you there, right?" Bailey asked shyly.

"Nothing could keep me away." Cody answered with determination, causing Bailey to giggle again.

"I have to go get my things ready. I'll see you tonight, Cody." Bailey said softly into her phone as she rose from her bed.

"Yeah." Cody said with a huge smile, and once he heard Bailey hang up, he quickly rose from his spot and began to run back towards the Tipton. He had a lot of things to get ready for when Bailey got into town….


	13. Emotional Reunion

**A/N: So, here's the long awaited reunion of Bailey and Cody. Review to keep me motivated.**

**And I own none of these characters.**

"Ok, I'll see you then, Addison." Woody said with a large smile as he hung up the phone and spun around in his chair to look at his computer. He couldn't really believe it, but he had been on the phone with Addison for so long that his computer had finished uninstalling Better Life. "Bye Brock." Woody said with a sad smile as he closed the dialogue box that was up to finish the process of removing the game. He knew he was doing the right thing, especially since he realized how short life could be after seeing what had happened with Bailey and Cody, which is why Woody had decided to quit Better Life and actually try to talk to a real girl. That was the main reason he had called Addison, and surprisingly enough she had agreed to spend some time with him once they both boarded the S.S. Tipton in August. Now all Woody had to do was wait until he returned to school to meet up with Addison and survive the rest of the summer with his family. But there was one thing that was constantly on his mind. "Come on, Zack, what are you doing…?" Woody asked softly as he looked at his phone. He had been expecting an update on the Cody situation since school had let out but hadn't heard anything yet. "Hopefully everything's ok." Woody said out loud as he moved from his chair to his bed and sat there while thinking about what he wanted to do with Addison when the time came.

"Murry, I said to get me a magenta hat, this is cranberry!" Marcus shouted as he glared at his godfather and threw the hat back at him. "Do I have to do everything myself?" He asked in frustration while waving one hand around and holding a phone with another. "Now, just to confirm, you need entertainment at the Atlanta Tipton for the next week?" Marcus asked politely into the phone as he was taken off of hold and turned away from Murry. "Alright, thank you very much and you have a nice day as well." Marcus said politely into the phone as he hung up and quickly wrote something on a piece of paper. "Murry, I'm taking lunch. If anyone needs me tell them to call my cell." Marcus said forcefully as he walked away and checked his cell phone for any new messages. When he saw there were no new ones, he sighed softly and continued to walk away.

Back at his suite, Cody came through the door in a rush and immediately went to work in the kitchen. Carey jumped up in alarm as he came rushing through the door and just stared at him for a second. "What are you doing…?" Carey asked in confusion as she watched Cody move around the kitchen urgently.

"Making lunch. And I'm going to make a late dinner so eat your fill at lunch." Cody said quickly as he continued his preparations.

"Why…?" Carey asked in even more confusion than before.

"Bailey's coming." Cody said happily, unable to keep a small smile from his lips.

"Why is she coming…?" Carey continued to ask and wishing that Cody would explain better. She was still completely confused by Cody's sudden change in behavior.

"She remembered, mom." Cody explained happily. "So, I'm going to make dinner for when she's supposed to land and then spend some time with her. Do you work tonight?" Cody asked suddenly as he turned to his mother.

"Yeah. I won't be done until midnight." Carey replied after a second. "Just save me some dinner and have fun tonight, just make sure you're careful, ok?" Carey asked softly as she looked at Cody.

"Make sure I'm careful?" Cody repeated in confusion. "Mom, we're not going to do anything like that. Jeeze…" Cody continued in embarrassment.

"Just keep that in mind, ok?" Carey asked as she focused back on the show she was watching, causing Cody to blush slightly from his position in the kitchen.

Maddie sighed in exhaustion as she took a seat on the floor in London's closet. It had only been just over an hour, but she was already drained from moving London's shoes into boxes. She had already lost count of how many shoes she had packed away, and the closet wall was lined with boxes yet it didn't even look like she had moved any shoes. "Sheesh, London, how many shoes do you have?" Maddie asked herself as she tried to catch her breath. "This is going to take forever…."

"Maddie, I need to go get some things straightened out." London called from the entrance to the shoe section of her closet. "I'll be back in about an hour and help yourself to anything you see that you like and can we talk when I get back?" London asked softly, causing Maddie to turn towards her in surprise.

"Are you ok, London?" Maddie asked in concern. When she saw London just nod her head at Maddie's question, Maddie just sighed in response. "Ok. I'll stay here and keep working." Maddie said encouragingly to London, which caused London to smile and wave goodbye as she left. London had several things to do, the first of which to make sure her plane would be on time to pick up Bailey and then to make sure all of the rooming arrangements were in order.

And that's how the rest of the day went for everyone. Woody spent some time with his family and his friends while also checking his phone every so often to see if he had any sort of message from Zack, although he was always disappointed to see that there was no news on what was going on.

Marcus went about his day like usual, taking calls, booking reservations for the various talents at his former record company, torturing Murry Marcus's new favorite past time, and wondering when he would hear about Cody. Marcus was also aware that he would be returning to school in August, and wasn't entirely sure how he felt about it. He wanted to go back to Seven Seas to continue his education and see all his friends, but he didn't want to leave his internship. He really did like what he was doing over the summer and didn't want it to end. And that's why he was currently on the phone. "Good evening, Marion Moseby. How may I help you?" Moseby's voice came from Marcus's phone, causing him to smile slightly.

"Hey, Mr. Moseby… Can we talk?" Marcus asked into his phone as he took a seat.

"You're not cancelling, are you?" Mr. Moseby asked worriedly into the phone, causing Marcus to look at his phone in confusion for a second.

"Cancelling what?" Marcus asked confusion evident in his tone.

"They didn't tell you? Some people called last week and we made arrangements for you to be the new event coordinator when you come back on the ship. They didn't tell you?" Moseby asked curiously, causing Marcus to smile widely.

"Actually, no, and that's what I wanted to talk about so I guess I'll just let you go." Marcus said in embarrassment, about to hang up but stopped when he heard Moseby talk hurriedly.

"We'll email you a roster for how many people, and their ages, will be on the ship for next semester so you can start planning. It should be ready in a week or two." Moseby explained quickly.

"Thanks, Mr. Moseby." Marcus said happily as he hung up the phone and sighed in relief. It looked like he wouldn't have to worry about choosing like he thought he would…

Back in London's suite, London was gone for just over two hours, but once she got back she immediately went to the shoe section of her closet and found Maddie taking another break. "I don't know what I want to do with my life." London said suddenly, surprising Maddie and causing her to jump to her feet to find the source of the voice.

"London?" Maddie asked in confusion while staring at the heiress to try and figure out where she was coming from.

"I'm getting rid of some of my clothes because of Bailey's accident, but I also realized that I don't have anything to look forward to once I'm done with school." London explained softly.

"Bailey's accident?" Maddie asked in confusion, unable to see how that would cause London to give away clothing.

"Yeah. It made me see that what happened to her could happen to me too." London replied softly to Maddie.

"So you're getting rid of the clothes that you think could make you fall if you lose your balance." Maddie replied after a moment, finally beginning to see where London was coming from. "London, look around you, you have more shoes than I could fit in my house! You know fashion better than anyone. Why don't you go and design your own line, something casual that you won't fall in or lose your balance in, but is still stylish and trendy?" Maddie asked as she used her arms to show London her vast collection of shoes.

"Maddie that is the…" London paused for a moment as she thought about what Maddie had said. "Smartest thing I've heard!" she exclaimed loudly as she ran back to the clothing section of her closet, leaving Maddie smiling sadly after her.

"I didn't realize how much I missed them…" Maddie said sadly as she went back to her task of moving London's larger heeled shoes into boxes.

Back in his suite, Cody was desperately trying to get the dinner he was making finished before Bailey was supposed to arrive. Zack had come out of their room briefly to eat some lunch but then had wordlessly gone back to their room to think more. Cody hadn't really noticed since he was so focused on his dinner and only stopped for a second to wave good bye to Carey when she left to get prepared for her show. As the time wound down, Cody began to check the time more and more frequently to see how much time was left. Every minute closer it got to nine, his heart began to beat just a little beat faster and when he finally finished the meal, he could feel his stomach twist in nervousness. It was already nine thirty and Bailey would be arriving any second. When he heard a knock at his door a second later, he couldn't help but rush to the door and open it, pausing when he saw who it was. Cody couldn't help but to smile at the person standing in front of him and when her eyes locked onto his, he knew she really did remember everything. Her eyes didn't hold any of the confusion or anxiety like they had after her accident. Now, Bailey was looking into Cody's eyes with determination and another look that Cody realized was an intense longing. The look in her eyes left him speechless and caused him to pull her inside and shut the door behind her.

"Cody…?" Bailey began in confusion but was silenced when Cody spun her around, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a kiss full of longing and need. The kiss had both of their heads spinning, but neither was ready to end it yet. Instead, Bailey wrapped her arms around Cody's neck and pulled his head closer to deepen and intensify the kiss, causing both of them to begin to lose themselves to the emotions they were feeling from finally being together after Bailey's accident. Cody began to slowly move them towards the couch so they could sit down with Bailey following his lead. Once at the couch, Cody moved so Bailey fell backwards onto the couch with Cody hovering over her, the kiss having finally been broken.

"I missed you so much, Bails…" Cody whispered softly as he leaned down and kissed her gently.

"I missed you too, Cody, but can we eat before anything else? I'm starving…" Bailey asked shyly as she looked away from Cody, causing him to get off of her and offer a hand to help her up, which she took quickly.

"Hey Codes, is dinner ready…?" Zack called as he came out of their room and froze when he spotted Bailey. "What's she doing here?" He asked as he inclined his head towards Bailey to show who he was talking about.

"Thanks for the concern, Zack." Bailey said sarcastically. "I remembered everything, so I called London and she made arrangements for me to stay until we go back to school. And no, not in this suite, she got me my own a few floors up." Bailey added when she saw the look of shock on Zack's face.

"Glad to see you're back to your old self." Zack said after a moment and headed into the kitchen. "Can we eat?"

"Yeah." Cody said as he took Bailey's hand and led her to the table. The meal went by quickly and quietly, mainly because Cody and Bailey couldn't keep their eyes off of each other and Zack just wanted to be out of the awkward situation of having to watch them together. Once dinner was finished, Zack quickly retreated back to his room and Cody offered to walk Bailey up to her room, which she gladly accepted. The pair quickly walked to the elevator and pushed the button for Bailey's floor while constantly looking at each other. Once the elevator made it's trip to the higher floor, Bailey quickly stepped out of the elevator and pulled Cody with her, quickly unlocking the door to her suite when they got there and pulling Cody inside. Cody was taken by surprise by Bailey's actions and his eyes widened when he heard the lock turning into place behind him and felt Bailey use one of her hands to pull his head down to hers and into a passionate kiss that had both of their heads spinning yet again. When they finally broke apart for some fresh air, Cody gulped at the mischievous smile on Bailey's lips as she began to pull him towards her bedroom…


	14. Decisions and Surprises

**A/N: Ok, first, I'm getting sick of how the show is constantly focused on Cody and Bailey's breakup. They need to either get back together or just move on already. Secondly, I already have the next arc of this story planned so look forward to the surprise I have planned, although next chapter is going to be with Woody and Addison and Zack's talk with Tut. Thirdly, all your reviews were great and made me think about where I want to go next so thank you, and keep reviewing. **

**And I own none of these characters, because if I did the show wouldn't use the breakup for so much material… and Woody would be a main role…..**

"Hold me?" Bailey asked softly once she and Cody had reached her bed and finally broke apart from their heated kiss for some much needed air. Cody just nodded at her request; thankful that she was the one who had stopped them because he wasn't sure if he could have stopped himself after finally being reunited with Bailey. He began to breathe deeply, trying to catch his breath, as he kicked off his shoes and got onto her bed; waiting for Bailey to do the same, which she did a second later and crawled into Cody's already outstretched arms. "Thank you, Cody." Bailey said softly as she snuggled closer to Cody which caused him to pull her into a tight hug.

"For what?" Cody asked curiously as he began to stroke her side gently with his hand.

"For not giving up on me." Bailey answered honestly, letting out a sigh of contentment at Cody's actions.

"I already told you I'd crawl to the end of the earth to make you happy." Cody replied softly as he closed his eyes. "It was hard, but this just proves that I made the right choice. I love you so much, Bailey." He continued honestly as he leaned down to kiss her shoulder gently once.

"I love you too, Cody." Bailey replied gently. "Good night."

"Good night." Cody replied as sleep began to take them, Bailey laying with her back to Cody's stomach with his arms wrapped around your waist and both smiling in content at who they were with and how they were going to fall asleep.

"No! No! Not the six inch stilettos!" Maddie shouted as she bolted up from her sleep and looked around. Apparently, she had fallen asleep inside of London's closet, even though she didn't remember ever doing that. "Leave it to London to have enough clothes to give me nightmares about them…." Maddie muttered to herself as she wiped her eyes to wake up. Looking around, she realized she had finally made a collection on London's shoe collection, but she also quickly realized that she was nowhere close to being finished. "I can't believe I fell asleep in here." Maddie muttered to herself as she rose into a standing position and stretched. "Where's London?" Maddie asked herself as she began to look for the heiress. Her search didn't take long but Maddie had to pause at the sight in front of her. London was still in the clothes section of her closet with numerous outfits spread out in front of her and seemed to be busy inspecting the outfits and taking notes. Maddie was surprised to see London doing something like that, partly because of how focused she seemed to be, but mainly because of how late it was.

"So if you shorten that, extend that, and add that, it should make you more stable…." London muttered to herself as she began to quickly write in her notes.

"….London…?" Maddie questioned with some worry, never having seen London like this in all the time she had known the heiress.

"What's wrong Maddie?" London asked as she looked up at Maddie after she had made her presence known.

"You're still awake?" Maddie asked curiously while keeping her eyes locked onto London.

"Oh, yeah. Once I started, ideas just kept coming to me. It's weird, even though Bailey's finally back to normal, I still just can't stop this…." London replied softly.

"You like doing that?" Maddie asked curiously, unable to hide a small smile at London.

"Yeah." London replied after taking a moment to think about Maddie's question.

"That's good, London." Maddie replied gently. "I'm going home then. I need to get some sleep."

"Take my bed. I don't think I'm going to sleep tonight." London replied quickly as she began to take notes again.

"London, you need to sleep too…." Maddie began with concern. "You can't just stay up and keep doing this. You're going to exhaust yourself…"

"I can't stop, Maddie…." London began sadly. "Bailey's back to normal, but she still had that accident that made her miss two months of her life… I can't even think what that would be like…. And what if I can't get better if it happens to me? What if I'm too stupid?" London confessed softly, causing Maddie to walk over to her and take a seat.

"London, you can't let what happened to Bailey affect you this much. What happened was bad, but if you let it control you this much, you're never going to be able to move on with your life. You're just going to be tied to the past forever." Maddie began to explain softly. "Just look at Bailey, she's not letting it control her, right? She's moving on and not looking back, right?" Maddie asked gently.

"No…." London began softly but paused when realization dawned on her, causing her eyes to go wide. "I'm not going to let that backwoods hick get the best of me!" London exclaimed as she stood up. "Maddie, I'm going to bed. We'll keep going tomorrow!" London announced with force as she began to leave her closet.

"Ok." Maddie said as she followed London out of the closet.

Back in his room, Zack just groaned nosily as he rolled over yet again in his bed and came face to face with Cody's empty bed. Even in his current mood, Zack couldn't help but smile slightly at Cody's empty bed. "At least things are finally working out for you." Zack whispered softly, referring to Cody. "But you're still going to blow it in the end." Zack continued with a light smirk, referring to how the night between Cody and Bailey wouldn't go like anyone thought it would if they find out he wasn't in his bed and had presumably left with Bailey. "I need to stop worrying about this…." Zack mumbled as he turned again and tried to get some sleep.

The rest of their break went on in the same manner. The day after Bailey came to Boston, Carey quickly realized Cody wasn't in his bed when she got back from singing and confronted him about the situation. After swearing he and Bailey hadn't done anything like Carey thought they had, Carey relented in her anger but also made it clear he was to spend the rest of his nights in his own room. That scare didn't stop Cody and Bailey from spending the rest of their time together, and Zack even began to tag along to some places closer to the end of July. He had finally stopped worrying so much and decided to wait until he talked to Ms. Tutweiller about what she thought he should do.

For London and Maddie, the rest of their break was spent cleaning out London's closet and helping to redesign some clothes. Surprisingly, London seemed to have some talent in drawing clothes, but no one would let her near a sewing machine to actually try making them. Everyone felt it was too dangerous for London to be near anything sharp that she could hurt herself or others with so London was forced to hire others to make her clothes. Towards the end of their break, London was actually able to see several of her designs in person and was actually complemented on how they turned out.

Marcus spent the rest of his days until he was set to return to school continuing at his internship while getting more and more praise from everyone about how fast he had picked things up and how bright his future seemed. In his spare time, he began going over the roster for the S.S. Tipton and thinking of things that would be age appropriate for everyone on board. He also had finally gotten a message from Zack a few days after Bailey had arrived in Boston and was relieved to learn that she had all of her memories back. With Bailey's situation out of the way, Marcus was able to focus even more on his work and by the time he was due to leave, he already had a month of activities planned for the ship.

Woody spent the rest of his summer at his home, spending some quality time with his family and hanging out with his friends whenever he got the chance. In his spare time, he thought about what all he could do with Addison and also how to actually ask her out properly. Woody was also relieved to hear about Bailey and was given renewed hope that things could end happily, which only served to motivate him more to put more time and effort into what he hoped would become a long relationship with Addison.

The night before everyone spent it getting their things ready for their move back on board the ship for their final year. Well, almost everyone. London had spent her final night unloading clothes from the ship, her store, and her various carriers. It took all day and forced London to hire numerous people to help, but she managed to get everything cleared out that she wanted and also loaded up the clothes she wanted to take with her. After such a busy day of packing, everyone slept soundly as the time for them to board the ship approached quickly.

The next morning, Cody and Bailey boarded the ship side by side and dragging their luggage with them. Zack was right behind them with his own things with London, Maddie, and Carey behind them.

"Be good." Carey said to Zack once they were on the deck of the ship and moved to kiss him quickly on the cheek. "No sleepovers." Carey said to Cody, making sure to stress the no as she kissed him quickly on the cheek as well. "Keep him in line?" Carey asked, turning to Bailey and smiling warmly at her.

"No promises." Bailey said teasingly as Carey smiled at her comment.

"Well…." Maddie said with some hesitation. "Guess this is where I say goodbye…" Maddie continued sadly.

"Goodbye? That sounds so final." Zack replied in confusion.

"It is, Zack. Once I go back to my school, I have an internship lined up and I'm not going to be able to come back to Boston until I graduate." Maddie began while trying to ignore the shocked looks on everyone's faces and the sound of bags hitting the deck as their owners dropped them in shock. "So, I might not see you guys again…." Maddie explained sadly as her eyes fell to the hard wood of the deck.

"But….." Zack began softly but paused when he didn't know what to say after.

"You'll miss graduation…" Cody replied softly while his eyes showed just how hurt he was at Maddie's news.

"I know, but I couldn't turn it down. I could do so much with it…." Maddie explained sadly. "Sorry, but I need to go get things ready for when I move." Maddie continued as she began to leave the ship and keep her emotions under control. "Goodbye…." Maddie called out as her waved her hand in the air to say bye.

Zack, Cody, and London only stared after her, unable to say anything else at her sudden and unexpected confession. "Guess, I should get going too. Be good." Carey said gently as she left the ship after Maddie."

Bailey gently pulled on Cody's arm to get his attention, which she got a second later when he turned to look at her. "Come on, let's go unpack…" Bailey suggested calmly, which Cody just nodded at as he and Bailey picked up their bags and began to walk towards their cabins.

"Wow, her hair really is hideous." London said loudly as she finally snapped out of her daze and picked up her things to take them back to her cabin.

"I lied….." Zack said softly and sadly as he looked down at his things and sighed as he picked them up and went towards his cabin…


	15. A Confused Mr Martin

**A/N: So, I have a confession. The Maddie thing last chapter just kind of came to me when I was writing the last part of that chapter and I realized that I was hinting at something like that in other chapters with her so I just decided to go with it. Also, the whole Zack situation in this chapter just seemed too good to pass up but it's not the arc I had planned. It's just improv that seemed to have been written into the story without my realizing it so I want to see what you all think about what happened with Maddie last chapter and Zack this chapter. As for the next arc, all I'll say is don't get used to every character staying around…..**

**Also, I don't own the Suite Life series or its characters.**

"You ok?" Bailey asked Cody softly once they reached Cody's room, after getting their schedules and room keys from Mr. Moseby and Ms. Tutweiller.

"Yeah." Cody began just as softly. "I just always thought Maddie would be at our graduation. It never even crossed my mind that she might not be there…" Cody explained sadly as he turned to Bailey, his eyes showing just how sad he was at Maddie's revelation.

"Do you want me to stay and help you unpack?" Bailey asked after a second as she prepared to drop her bags if he said yes.

"As much as I'd love to spend that time with you, how about we unpack at the same time and then spend some quality time together?" Cody suggested with a sly smile that grew larger when Bailey smiled back and nodded her head in agreement at his suggestion.

"London said she'd be out of our cabin for a few hours when she finished unpacking. Come over when you're done?" Bailey suggested softly.

"Definitely." Cody replied with a large grin before leaning in and kissing Bailey quickly on her lips, causing her to smile just as wide.

"See you later, then." Bailey said happily as she turned and left. Once she was gone, Cody just sighed and unlocked his door as he stepped inside, dropping his bags on the floor and closing the door behind him.

"I'm ok, really. I just needed some time alone, Bails. I understand why she's doing it, but it doesn't stop it from hurting…." Cody whispered to himself as he began to unpack his things.

Zack was taking Maddie's sudden announcement much harder than his twin. After she had told the group, Zack had just wondered the decks of the ship instead of going to get his schedule and his room key. He just didn't feel like having to interact with anyone, which is why he dropped his bags and jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Look, little buddy, you need to go get your things." Kirby said firmly to Zack, causing the young man to turn and look at the large security guard.

"Why?" Zack challenged, both his eyes and tone devoid of any sort of emotion which caused Kirby to hesitate for a second.

"Because you need to get your things before they pack it up." Kirby said with some authority in his voice. "Now stop looking at me like that, you're really creeping me out." He continued as his voice began to falter and the authority that was in it quickly disappeared.

"I'll get to it when I get to it." Zack said in the same tone, his eyes staring at Kirby and sending chills down the large man's spine.

"Look, if you don't sign in today, you won't be enrolled in Seven Seas High and you'll have to leave the ship." Kirby explained matter-of-factly while trying to hide how unnerved he was at Zack's look and tone.

"Maybe that wouldn't be so bad." Zack answered emotionlessly as he turned and picked his things back up.

"And why would that not be so bad." A slightly accented voice asked from behind Zack. "You do know that I did what you asked and you have a meeting with Ms. Tutweiller in half an hour." It continued in a dry voice, causing Zack to turn back around.

"Oh thank goodness you're here, Mr. Moseby. He was really freaking me out!" Kirby exclaimed quickly while pointing at Zack to show who he was talking about.

"Maybe that was just a waste like everything else in my life." Zack replied just as dryly and emotionlessly as Moseby, causing both Moseby and Kirby to look at him shocked.

"Zack…." Moseby began but stopped when Zack turned away from him and began to walk away.

"Just save your fake sympathy, Moseby. Everyone already knows how you really feel about me." Zack replied softly, the tiniest amount of sadness detectable in his voice as he continued. "Looks like you were right, though. I am just a hooligan." He continued, putting a fake accent on hooligan to imitate Moseby, this time his voice once again devoid of emotion.

"What in the…..?" Moseby questioned out loud as he just stared at Zack's retreating frame.

"Mr. Moseby, that little man is all sorts of messed up." Kirby said as he shook his head and turned to walk away. "I'm just gonna be at the buffet." Kirby began, "For an hour…." He added in an undertone as he walked away.

"Wait, what?" Moseby asked in alarm as he looked from Kirby to Zack repeatedly until finally running after the security guard. "Kirby, no! The last time you did that half the passengers didn't get to eat!"

"London, I thought I already told you that you can't use my closet for your clothes…" Bailey said dryly as she saw London in her closet after getting back to their cabin.

"These aren't my clothes. Well, I guess technically they are since I designed them and paid to have them made." London said, adding the second line as an afterthought. "But these are for you. You can do whatever you want with them, but think of them as my final apology." London explained as she finished hanging the last outfit and left Bailey's closet. "Oh, and we're going to start selling my designs at One of a Kind, so get familiar with them." London ordered as she put away her luggage. "Now, I'm going to the shop to make sure everything's set and then to find Moseby about making more of my clothes." London continued to explain quickly as she reached the door. "Have fun with Cody." London finished with a smirk and a wink as she opened the door and left the room, leaving Bailey blushing at the heiress's last comment.

Bailey quickly snapped out of her embarrassment and went to her closet, fully intending to get rid of the clothes London had added to her wardrobe, until she actually opened her closet and her eyes went wide. "Maybe I will keep them…" Bailey mumbled to herself as she subconsciously reached towards one…

Emma Tutweiller just sighed at her position at the greeting table as she checked her watch. "Five more minutes…." She muttered tiredly. It had already been a long day and she was quickly reaching her limit as she continued to hand out books, schedules, and room keys to students as they came up to her. "But no Zack…." She muttered to herself as she faked a smile at the next student in line and asked for their name. "Cody and Bailey are already here, so where is he…?" she muttered softly as she continued to smile and wave goodbye to the student. "Name?" Emma asked as the next student came up to her.

"Does it really matter?" Zack asked dryly, causing her to look up in alarm.

"….Zack….?" Emma asked in confusion, slightly alarmed at his current behavior and tone.

"Wow, you're that sharp and yet you still don't have a boyfriend." Zack replied just as dryly while staring at Emma, his eyes still showing no emotion causing her to shift uneasily in her sit.

"Listen, you're crossing the line…." Emma warned dangerously as her eyes flashed in anger at Zack.

"What does that matter? I'm just a waste anyway." Zack countered dryly while keeping the same expression, making Ms. Tutweiller rise in concern.

"Finish here by yourself." Emma said as she looked at the person sitting next to her, who just nodded at her demand as she took hold of Zack. "Come on." She ordered as she began pulling him towards a classroom.

Back in his cabin, Cody had just finished putting away the last of his things and looked over as Woody dropped his bag onto the floor in alarm as he looked at the time. "Addison!" He shouted as he raced for the door, leaving Cody by himself.

"Ok…." Cody said softly as he followed Woody out the door, heading towards Bailey's room once he had shut and locked his door. Once he got to Bailey's room, he knocked gently and entered when he heard Bailey call out for him to do so, only to freeze in the doorway at what Bailey was wearing. She had obviously changed outfits, that much was obvious to Cody but he couldn't place why he was frozen. The black skirt she was now wearing didn't seem any different from others she wore, but the way it seemed to flow down her legs and just past her knees, plus the way it was just tight enough to show off her curves but was loose enough to give her full mobility, left Cody staring. And then the way her white blouse seemed to hug her top half just enough to show off her various assets, but was loose enough to let her do anything she could do in her normal clothes, had Cody rooted to the spot.

"You can come in…." Bailey said with a soft smile, although she was enjoying Cody's reaction to her new outfit.

"Bails…." Cody breathed out softly as he began to move slowly towards her, kicking the door shut when he was in the room. "Where did you…." He began to ask but stopped when Bailey began to talk and walk towards him, lost in the way her body moved in her new outfit.

"London." Bailey answered simply as she stopped in front of Cody. "You like?"

"You're so beautiful…." He said softly. "But I thought London bought you clothes like you had already and a few outfits she'd wear….. That's….." Cody began but stopped when he couldn't think of how to describe her new outfit.

"London made it herself and put a couple in my closet. I was just going to get rid of them, but when I saw them, I actually liked them. Do you…?" Bailey asked slightly shyly as Cody simply pulled her into a soft kiss to respond to her question.

"I love it and you…." Cody replied in a whisper after breaking the kiss, causing Bailey to pull his head down gently into another kiss…

"Sorry….. I'm… Late….." Woody panted in apology as he came running up to the table Addison was sitting at and collapsed into a chair.

"You know, Woody, you're the one that said he wanted to hang out and then you're late. What's wrong with you? You could've at least called." Addison said in a rush, causing Woody to look at her in confusion for a second.

"Sorry…" He replied sheepishly while looking at the table. "I was just trying to get everything unpacked so I could spend the night with the prettiest girl on the ship…."

"You're going to London after me!" Addison asked loudly while hitting him on the arm.

"Ow!" Woody cried out. "I was talking about you!"

"You think I'm pretty…?" Addison asked in confusion, her eyes looking at Woody's softly.

"Well…. Yeah…." Woody admitted while returning the look to Addison. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about, actually…." Woody confessed softly while blushing lightly. "I like you, Addison…."

"Wow, my sister is going to be so jealous when she finds out I already have a boyfriend. I mean, I know she's young, but she's been trying to get one for years and here I am, with one falling right into my lap." Addison said quickly, causing Woody to look at her in confusion again. "I like you too?" She offered up in explanation, causing her and Woody to smile broadly at each other as they reached for each other's hands.

"Alright, explain. You've never acted this way even at your worst." Ms. Tutweiller said sternly to Zack once they had reached an empty room and she had closed the door behind them.

"What's to explain? Maybe I just finally realized how useless I am and I'm going with it." Zack answered dryly while looking away from Ms. Tutweiller.

"Mr. Moseby said you wanted to talk about your future in July, and now you don't seem to care about anything. What happened to you?" Ms. Tutweiller continued, unable to hide the worry in her voice or eyes.

"Maybe I just decided to be a waste for the rest of my life." Zack replied quickly as his voice flared with anger, although his eyes showed how sad he was while looking at anything but Ms. Tutweiller.

"Zack, if you just tell me what's going on, I can help…." Ms. Tutweiller implored sincerely while looking at Zack.

"How can you help? You can't make her come back for graduation! You can't make her come back for me!" Zack shouted angrily while glaring at Ms. Tutweiller, causing her to back away in alarm.

"Her…?" Ms. Tutweiller asked softly in confusion.

"Just leave me alone!" Zack shouted angrily as he made his way towards the door but stopped when Tutweiller got in his way.

"You're mad, but did you ever try to talk to her about whatever happened? About how you felt about her? Did you try to do anything about this besides getting mad and moody?" Ms. Tutweiller questioned roughly while watching Zack carefully.

"How can I talk to her when this is the best thing she can do for her future…? How can I get in the way of her future…? How can I ask her to give up all of that…?" Zack asked softly and sadly as his eyes hooded to show his sadness. "I can't do that to her…."

"You love her…." Ms. Tutweiller said in surprise, her eyes widening even more as Zack just silently nodded his head at her statement. "Does she love you…?" Ms. Tutweiller asked with some hesitation, feeling her heart drop when Zack just shook his head. "Does she know how you feel…?" Ms. Tutweiller asked again with hesitation and was again overcome by a wave of sadness when Zack shook his head. "Maybe you should try talking to her…." Ms. Tutweiller said softly, adding "Déjà vu…." in an undertone in a reference to the talks she had had with Cody when Bailey had lost her memories.

"No." Zack said firmly, causing Ms. Tutweiller to look at him in confusion. "Can I leave now?" he continued, his voice and eyes once again devoid of emotion.

"Just go get your key, schedule and books." Ms. Tutweiller said as she sighed and stepped away from the door, watching as Zack left without another word…


	16. Along Came a Maya

**A/N: I didn't think I'd have as much fun writing this chapter as I did. I was toying with the idea of adding Maya into the story at some point so I just decided to go for it. Next chapter is going to be the start of my next planned arc so review like always.**

**Like always, I don't own anything related to the Suite Life series.**

The next morning, Cody was the first one in his room to roll out of bed as his alarm went off, not that this was a surprise with Woody as his roommate. Cody went about his morning routine of showering, fixing his hair, putting lotion on his hands, and dressing into a dark green polo and khaki shorts. Once that was done, Cody checked the time and tried to wake up Woody, which was a task in and of itself. Once he finally managed to wake Woody, mainly by telling him he would miss the breakfast buffet if he didn't get up which caused Woody to sit up in a millisecond, Cody got his books and notebooks together, put them in his backpack, and left his room as he called out his goodbyes to Woody.

The next stop for Cody was Zack's cabin, mainly to make sure Zack and Marcus were up, before he would head over to Bailey's to pick her up and grab some breakfast. Luckily, Zack's cabin was right across from Cody's so he just walked across the hall and knocked on the door, surprised at how quickly the door was opened revealing Zack already dressed, which shocked Cody, only to have the door slammed shut in his face, which shocked Cody even more. Cody was confused by the unexpected reaction, but wasn't going to just leave it at that. He knocked again on Zack's door, and when Zack opened it to see who it was, slammed the door again in Cody's face. Cody went from being confused to being angry at Zack's actions and knocked a third time on the door, and when Zack opened it, Cody quickly put his foot in the door way, only to have the door slammed shut on his foot, causing Cody to cry out in pain and Zack to open the door again and glare at Cody. "What do you want?" Zack questioned in annoyance.

"Ice? Pain killers?" Cody asked while biting his lip to keep from crying in pain or telling Zack off.

"Go get your own." Zack replied coldly, causing Cody to look at him in shock. "Now move your foot." Zack continued in a commanding tone.

"Zack….?" Cody questioned, unable to hide the stunned expression on his face or the hurt in his eyes.

"What, now you're worried about me? You didn't care all summer, so just keep it that way, Cody, and leave me alone." Zack said coldly while looking at Cody emotionlessly.

"What's wrong with you…?" Cody asked in amazement at his brother's sudden personality change.

"I just realized how worthless I am, so go away." Zack replied angrily as he pushed Cody out of the way and slammed the door once again in his face, leaving Cody standing in the hall and looking at the door like he'd never seen anything like it before.

"Not cool, man." Marcus called from his bed, having woken up after the second door slam but decided not to get involved in the argument. "He only wanted to help you and you blew him off like that. What's wrong with you?"

"You know, I'm really getting sick of everyone asking me that…." Zack answered in a dangerous tone as he went to his backpack.

"Maybe you should stop acting like an ass then." Marcus replied coolly as he finally got off his bed and went to the bathroom.

"Whatever." Zack replied dryly as he left his room and came face to face with Cody, who was still just staring at the door.

"…. Zack…." Cody began softly.

"Save it." Zack cut in coldly as he began walking away from Cody.

"No!" Cody said forcefully as he ran after Zack and took hold of the closest arm he could grab.

"Let go or you're gonna miss the first day of class…." Zack threatened while turning his head to glare at Cody.

"Then hit me. I don't care; just tell me what's going on!" Cody asked imploringly, wincing when Zack brought up his free hand but let it drop harmlessly to his side a second later.

"Leave. Me. Alone." Zack said coldly, making sure to enunciate each word so Cody would understand just what Zack wanted.

"Zack, talk to me!" Cody begged, refusing to let go of Zack's arm until he actually did what Cody asked.

Zack just glared wordlessly at Cody, bringing his arm up again and this time striking out for Cody's face, causing the younger twin to wince again and close his eyes when he saw Zack's fist coming towards him. The next second, Cody felt himself being pushed back and his hold on Zack being released while Zack found himself staring up in confusion at a girl with wavy brown hair that flowed freely down to just above the middle of her back. He didn't know how he had ended up on the floor when a second ago he was ready to punch Cody, but he found he didn't want to move, not with this mystery girl currently staring over him and keeping his attention.

"Who said it'd be safer on a ship than walking around New York." The brunette said with some amusement while looking down at Zack with a playful smile. "So, is this a morning ritual with you two or did I just step in the middle of some family issues?" The girl asked with some amusement while keeping her attention on Zack.

Cody just shrugged at her question, still unsure just what was going on between himself and Zack while Zack remained motionless on the floor, content to just stare up at the brunette beauty who was looking down at him with amusement. "Wow guys, don't answer all at once." She said sarcastically while offering a hand to help Zack up, who just stared at the hand in wonder for a second before reaching out and grabbing it with his. "Sorry, but my body just reacts sometimes. Guess growing up in New York will do that to you. I'm Maya, by the way." She explained quickly while pulling Zack up and to his feet. "So, am I at least going to get your names or am I just gonna get a shrug and a stare?" She asked teasingly while looking from one brother to another.

"I'm Cody." Cody said quickly. Zack didn't say anything, instead he just looked from the hand he was still holding and up to Maya's face before repeating the motion. "And that's Zack, we're still trying to decide if he's all up there though." Cody continued after realizing Zack wasn't going to say anything.

"Ah, so this is the infamous Zack, huh? The bane of every girl's existence on this ship. The self proclaimed playboy." Maya replied teasingly as she pulled her hand away from Zack. "It's amazing how many girls I met yesterday told me to stay away from you like my life depended on it." Maya continued seriously while looking Zack dead in the eye. "Although, I'm not seeing the player they were all talking about."

"Give him time to register what happened and you'll be seeing it in full force." Cody mumbled as he just watched Maya and Zack.

"Wanna go to breakfast?" Zack blurted out while looking Maya in the eye.

"As long as you don't think of it as a date, then yeah." Maya answered after a second with a confident smile. "Gonna offer to walk me to class to?" She asked teasingly.

Zack just shrugged at her question. "If you want." He answered honestly, causing Cody to raise his eyebrow at Zack's sudden shift in personality.

"Zack…?" Cody called with some hesitation."

"Later, Codes." Zack replied casually while guiding Maya with one hand while waving Cody away with the other. "Shall we?" he asked with a gentle smile.

"Ah, I think I'm seeing what those girls were talking about now." Maya said with some amusement while walking the way Zack was guiding her.

Cody just watched wordlessly as Zack and Maya left. "What the hell…?" he asked in confusion when the pair was gone.


	17. A Lonely Pocket Hanky

**A/N: Here it is, the start of the next arc read and review, like always, to keep me motivated and happy.**

**And I own none of these characters or anything else related to the suite life series.**

"Ok, I gotta ask, what were you doing in the guys' part of the ship?" Zack asked as he sat down with a plateful of chocolate chip pancakes, the pair having already gotten to the galley a few minutes ago and already gotten food.

"Actually, I was just walking around the ship trying to get used to it and see where everything was. I never thought I'd get a first hand seat for a twin battle royal though." Maya answered teasingly while taking a spoonful from her cereal bowl.

"You went for a walk around the ship that early…?" Zack questioned suspiciously as he took a bite from his pancakes.

"Ok, so maybe it wasn't exploring as much as getting lost." Maya admitted as she looked down at her food and blushed lightly.

Zack didn't say anything, or couldn't say anything to be more accurate. He was currently captivated by light blush on Maya's cheeks, the way her hair fell over her shoulders to frame her face just right, and how much fun he seemed to be having with her even after just meeting her. "Sounds like you need a tour guide." He said after a few moments, causing Maya to look up at him.

"Yeah, preferably one who isn't going to try and put the moves on me right when we start though." Maya replied coolly, smiling when Zack looked at her with a fake hurt look.

"I don't know what those girls told you, but I am most definitely NOT like that." Zack insisted in a hurt tone.

"So you haven't gone out or tried to go out with everyone on the boat remotely in your age range?" Maya asked quickly, not falling for his fake hurt crap for a second.

"That may be true, but I only put the moves on someone I like, and I most definitely don't like anyone from New York." Zack replied coolly while smirking at Maya.

"Really?" Maya asked with a wicked grin as she stood up slightly and reached across the table, her right index finger tracing light patterns around Zack's chest. "Not even if I do this?" she asked with a smirk as Zack just closed his eyes under her ministration.

"Ok, so maybe I do like you." Zack admitted sheepishly. "Whataya say we go do something after class is over?" Zack asked, cracking open one of his eyes as Maya sat back down.

"No." Maya replied bluntly.

"Great, I'll… what?" Zack asked, taken aback by her flat out refusal.

"You're a player, Zack, and I know how it'll end. I'll either fall for you, have a good time, or hate you, and you'll just move on to the next girl you can find. I'm not going to be hurt like that." Maya answered firmly, her gaze locked onto Zack's eyes.

"But…. But…. I thought you were having a good time." Zack stammered softly, this time his eyes showing actual hurt.

"I still am." Maya answered truthfully, "but if you want to date me, you need to prove that you're serious about it. I want this year to be a good one and I'm not going to let myself get hurt." She continued firmly as she stood up. "You gonna walk me to class like you offered?" Maya asked with a wink as she walked away to put her things away.

"So I'm in the friend zone…..? Ouch…." Zack muttered to himself as he followed Maya's lead and went to put his things away and then show her to their first class.

"Alright class, before we start, there is an announcement for all students. Tonight, there will be a dance on the Sky Deck for everyone enrolled or involved with Seven Seas High. So, try your best to come since it's the first activity our new event coordinator is involved with." Ms. Tutweiller announced before she got into her lesson.

The rest of the day passed quite fast for everyone. Zack's mind wondered almost always to Maya and how he could convince her to go out with him. Cody kept losing focus and looking at Zack while remembering what had happened between them earlier that morning. He still couldn't figure out what was going on with Zack and spent most of his time on that subject. Marcus was constantly writing ideas down for other activities he could do on the ship while trying his best to also keep notes. London kept scribbling ideas down on a notebook in front of her, and, when given the chance, asking Ms. Tutweiller if she could alter all of her outfits. Woody, well Woody just gave up on paying attention in class altogether and just stared at Ms. Tutweiller with glazed over eyes. Bailey and Maya were the only ones who were actually paying attention to the lecture and taking detailed notes. Once all of their classes were finished for the day, Cody made it a point to catch up with Zack in the hall, grabbing him from behind to stop him from walking away and waiting for everyone else to leave.

"Now what?" Zack asked in dismay as he turned to look at Cody.

"What was that this morning?" Cody asked seriously, looking Zack dead in the eye.

"Guess I just got up on the wrong side of the bed." Zack answered sarcastically, causing Cody to narrow his eyes at Zack.

"Why won't you talk to me?" Cody asked softly, unable to hide the hurt in his voice and eyes.

"Because Codes, there's no way you could possibly understand what I'm going through." Zack answered seriously. "So just drop it."

"How am I supposed to do that after how you were this morning? Why won't you just tell me what's going on with you, even if you think I won't understand it?" Cody asked softly.

"Because, Cody, I know how you'll react to it and it's not your problem. Just drop it." Zack insisted firmly, although Cody still didn't release his grip on Zack.

"It's Maddie, isn't it?" Cody asked gently, wincing slightly when Zack turned his head to glare at him.

"Don't Codes." Zack said dangerously.

"I thought you worked it out, though. I mean, I heard the last part of your talk over the summer and it sounded like you finally accepted that you wouldn't be with her. Why are you getting so upset over her not coming to graduation? I got hurt too, but you're taking it completely out of control!" Cody continued anyway while keeping his eyes on Zack's fists in case he decided to try and him again.

"I don't know either, Codes." Zack confessed softly. "I thought I was over her and everything, but I guess with what happened to you and Bailey and how I was feeling most of the summer, I didn't get a chance to really think about me and Maddie…"

"How you were feeling most of the summer…?" Cody repeated in confusion.

"Codes, you were totally in your own little world this summer." Zack began sarcastically. "But, I started to think about my future after what happened with Bailey and I sorta realized that I don't know what I want." Zack admitted softly as his gaze fell to the ground.

"Zack, I'm sorry…." Cody replied gently. "I…"

"Save it." Zack interrupted. "You had all that mess with Bailey to deal with. I get it, ok? Now can we please go get ready for that dance? I still need to do some thinking."

"About?" Cody asked curiously as he released his grip on Zack.

"Er…. Well remember Maya?" Zack asked and paused until he saw Cody nod his head at Zack's question. "Well, I spent time with her after our little meeting this morning and I kinda like her, but she doesn't want to date a player so I need to find a way to convince her I'm not just gonna dump her after the first date…."

"Go get dressed, buy a flower, find her at the dance, give her the flower, and just hang out." Cody suggested. "And make sure you DO NOT flirt with her or pressure her for a date. Just go there and be friendly."

"But wouldn't that be the opposite of what I want?" Zack asked in confusion.

"No, if you do that you're still telling her you're interested in her and you're also saying you will wait for her to decide if she wants to go out with you." Cody answered wisely. "Just keep doing little things and spending time with her and she'll eventually come around just don't make any moves on her or other girls."

"I think I can do that. Thanks, and see ya later, Codes!" Zack said happily as he walked away to get everything he'd need for the dance later that night.

"So, what exactly wasn't I going to understand…?" Cody asked himself as he walked back to his cabin, shaking his head with a light smile as he went.

That night at the dance, all the students in Seven Seas High were having a great time. Marcus was acting as the DJ and also making sure the refreshments didn't run out. Mr. Moseby and Ms. Tutweiller were also there, Moseby to see how Marcus was handling his new found job, and Ms. Tutweiller to enjoy some free time. Moseby was actually quite impressed with how Marcus was handling the dance so he decided to go and check how the other dance on the Ledo deck was going. Zack had arrived a little bit ago, wearing a navy blue dress shirt and black slacks, with a white rose in hand, he figured the usual red rose was too common and wouldn't leave that good of an impression on Maya. "Woody, I'm warning you now, if I need to restock that table again, I'm going to make it an all vegetarian spread!" Marcus announced in a warning tone while looking at the table in question and Woody who was eyeing everything hungrily.

"Dang it….." Woody said sadly as he walked away with Addison by his side.

Zack couldn't help but smile at what had just happened with Marcus and Woody, but his eyes bulged open when he finally caught sight of Maya. She was in the middle of the deck, dancing around in a navy blue dress and matching heels that just served to hypnotize Zack as he walked towards her. "You know, this rose would look so much better if someone as pretty as you were holding it…." Zack whispered softly in Maya's ear, causing her to jump slightly and turn towards him.

"Zack…?" Maya questioned in confusion as she looked down at the rose Zack was offering her. "What do you think you're doing…?"

"Well, if I remember right, someone said someone else had to work hard to prove they're serious, so think of this as step one." Zack replied seriously with a huge grin.

"How many steps are there?" Maya asked curiously as she took the rose and brought it up to her nose to smell it.

"Well, that depends on you." Zack answered honestly, smiling as Maya looked at him.

"You're really ok with not even having a date yet…?" Maya asked seriously while looking at him for any sort of reaction.

"I think so." Zack began softly. "I mean, you seem different from the other girls and I like that." Zack explained softly and honestly while holding Maya's gaze with his own. "Guess I'll go get something to eat now."

"….. I'll come with." Maya volunteered after a minute, causing Zack to smile as she fell into step beside him and headed to the refreshment tables with him.

"Another one of London's dresses?" Cody whispered softly into Bailey's ear, who was seated at a table by herself while waiting for Cody to arrive to the dance. "I really need to thank her…. You're so beautiful…."

"I bet you say that to all the girls." Bailey answered with a smile while looking over her head to see Cody's smiling face.

"Only you." Cody answered sincerely as he leaned down and kissed Bailey quickly on the lips, causing her to smile even more. "Wanna dance?" Cody asked as he held out a hand to Bailey, which she quickly took and rose from her seat.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! EVERYONE GET AWAY FROM THE SIDE OF THE BOAT!" Mr. Moseby's shrill voice yelled as he came racing onto the Sky Deck. "We've just been informed that there is a tropical storm forming behind us and an earthquake occurring in South America that are supposed to result in very bad waters for us. All passengers need to move away from the railings as soon as…." Mr. Moseby explained, but stopped when he saw all the people that were at the dance move away from the railing with wide eyes, causing him to turn around and look at the approaching giant wave in horror. Even on the Sky Deck, there was no doubt in anyone's minds that it would easily reach them, even on the high deck. "Everyone brace yourselves!" Moseby yelled as he began to back away, with everyone else following his order, but froze when he saw London looking at the wave in fascination. Moseby reacted on pure instinct, dashing to London's side, grabbing her, and pushing her away from the railing as the wave finally made contact with the ship, causing it to rock dangerously and made everyone lose their balance. Unfortunately, everyone's initial thoughts were right, the wave was gigantic and its water easily reached the Sky Deck and landed on top of Moseby. Everyone just watched in horror as the water seemed to engulf Moseby and the next minute, Moseby was no longer there. Ms. Tutweiller was the first one on her feet and dashing to the side of the boat while shouting at everyone to stay where they were. The sea was eerily peaceful after such a huge wave had just hit the boat, and Ms. Tutweiller quickly called for help. In an instant, the ship's spot lights were on and sweeping the sea for any sign of Moseby, but it seemed useless. After a few moments, the spot lights finally focused on one item in the sea, a pale blue pocket handkerchief that Moseby had in his suit jacket that seemed to be acting as a pathetic marker for where its owner had last been on top of the water, before the water pulled him under in the violent aftermath of the huge wave…


	18. Moving Forward

**A/N: If you're waiting to see what happened with Moseby, you're not going to find it in this chapter. I'm also going to be taking a break from the story for a few days so I can hopefully get ahead by a few chapters or at least get some outlines done. Leave reviews to let me know what you think so far.**

**And I don't own any of these characters.**

The rest of the night was a challenge for everyone. After Moseby was swept away, Marcus and Ms. Tutweiller cancelled both dances and had everyone return to their cabins. Luckily, the crew had managed to secure the interior of the boat, so there was minimal water damage in the cabins and halls, although everyone was feeling some sort of pain after what happened to Mr. Moseby, especially the ones who knew him the longest, namely Cody, Zack, and London.

Cody had a firm grip on Bailey ever since he saw the wave approaching and refused to let her go, even when he had walked her to her cabin. Surprisingly, London relented and said Cody could spend the night as long as they didn't make much noise. She didn't admit it to anyone, but London thought if she hadn't let Cody stay, Bailey would have left to stay with him and London didn't want to be alone, especially after what had just happened to Moseby.

Marcus and Ms. Tutweiller worked late into the night to clean up both dances, both working in silence and casting awkward glances at one another. Neither knew what to say after what they had witnessed even if they were dying to talk about it. It was a strange feeling to want to talk so desperately about what had happened to Mr. Moseby but to be unable to form any words to talk, so they both just worked in the uncomfortable silence.

Zack, Maya, Woody, and Addison all walked to their rooms together, Zack and Woody deciding to take the girls back first, while walking in silence. "So, do we blame or congratulate London for finally getting rid of Moseby?" Woody asked, trying to make a joke but shutting up quickly when everyone else just glared at him and shook their heads. "Hey…. I get nervous when it's this quiet…." Woody defended softly before shutting up entirely.

"Why are you so quiet?" Maya asked after a few minutes while looking at Zack. "I thought everyone said you and Mr. Moseby didn't get along."

"I've known Moseby for a long time and even though I do prank him a lot, he's always been there when I need him. Even with all the things I did to him, he was always there when I really needed him and now he won't be…" Zack explained sadly while keeping his gaze forward. All three just looked at Zack with sympathy. Woody and Addison had some idea of the relationship Zack and Moseby had, but they never knew Zack felt that way about him.

"Are you going to be ok?" Maya asked, a slight note of concern in her voice causing Zack to finally look at her.

"Worried about the Zack man?" Zack asked with a light smirk.

"I don't know about the man part yet," Maya responded coolly, "but I am worried about the Zack part." She continued softly.

Zack couldn't help but to smile at Maya's comment. "Still no date though?" Zack asked while giving Maya his best puppy dog eyes.

"Not even close." Maya replied coolly, smiling at the fake expression of hurt Zack made at her comment.

"Awkward….." Woody said in a high pitch voice, looking at Addison who was nodding her head vigorously.

"I can make myself dizzy if I just keep doing this. I once did it so much that I had to lie down on my bed for four hours before I could even get up!" Addison exclaimed quickly as she continued to nod her head, only to have Woody physically stop her.

"That's nice, sweetie…" Woody said sweetly and with a forced smile. "Let's not do it that much though…"

"Dude, you didn't give her any candy, did you?" Zack questioned as he turned his focus to Woody.

"Hey…." Woody whined. "This is her normally. You don't want to see her all hyped up on candy!"

"Wow, Woodchuck, I don't know how you do it….." Zack admitted with some admiration in his voice as the group finally came close to the girl's rooms. "So, do I get a kiss good night?" Zack asked, turning to Maya with a grin.

"Sure…" Maya answered, smirking when Zack's eyes went wide at her answer. "Woody, make his dream come true." Maya couldn't help but to laugh lightly at the look of disgust Woody and Zack gave each other just before walking away and shaking their heads in disgust.

"Goodnight boys." Maya and Addison called as they both went to their rooms, laughing at the reaction Maya had gotten from Zack and Woody. Zack and Woody merely shook their heads at the girls' reactions and went back to their rooms in silence.

The next morning was eerily quiet. None of the students or staff had chosen to go to breakfast and had instead decided to spend their extra time getting ready for the day, which mainly consisted of finding black clothing to wear in honor of Mr. Moseby. When it came time for class to start, everyone filed into the classroom wordlessly, everyone in black outfits and looking around somberly. Even Ms. Tutweiller was wearing a black dress and heels and was seated at her desk just watching as everyone filed in. Once everyone was in their seats, she rose and spoke softly, surprising everyone as her voice cracked a few times. "You all know what happened last night. The captain updated the staff about what's going on and I think you all are old enough to know what's happening. The coast guard has been searching the water and using divers to look for Mr. Moseby, but there hasn't been any sign of him since he was swept off the Sky Deck. The captain and Mr. Tipton reached an agreement, and we're going to be docking the ship in Brazil for four days to see if they find any sign of Mr. Moseby. If they don't, we're supposed to presume the worst and…." Ms. Tutweiller explained but had to stop at the end, her emotions getting the best of her and leaving the rest up to the students to figure out, which they quickly did.

"What?" Zack exclaimed from his seat, unable to believe they were just supposed to give up hope after just a few days of looking.

"How could they reach that decision so quickly? He could've been carried off anywhere by the current after that wave hit!" Cody added, joining in on the shouting and showing his own disbelief.

"Yeah, it's not like he can't swim! He's already jumped overboard how many times?" Bailey spoke up, adding her own thoughts on the idea of giving up on Moseby.

"STOP IT!" Ms. Tutweiller demanded vehemently. "I don't like it either, but that's how it's going to be so just stop….. We all decided, and classes are cancelled until we leave Brazil so you are all dismissed, just write a paper on a book or what you did in Brazil or something." Ms. Tutweiller explained sadly. "And London…" She began but stopped when she looked towards London's seat and saw the heiress missing. "Where's London….?"

London had had to get out of the classroom after Ms. Tutweiller's revelation that they would only look for Moseby for days before giving up. Currently, London was back on the Sky Deck, almost exactly where Mr. Moseby had last been seen before vanishing in the swell of the wave, looking at the spot sadly. "I'm sorry, Moseby. I was thinking about new designs and then I saw that wave and never realized how close it was. It's all my fault that it happened to you…." London confessed softly as she moved closer to the railing to look down at the small waves being caused as the ship continued forward. "I know you're not gone though, and I'm not giving up hope…"

Marcus could only sigh as he got into his room. He really didn't want to do what he was asked to do, but he knew he couldn't just refuse. This was also a part of his job, after all, even if it meant he'd have to admit to himself that Moseby was most likely gone. With another sigh, Marcus pulled out a piece of paper and a pen from his desk and began making plans for Mr. Moseby's memorial service…


	19. Looking Back

**A/N: Sorry for the wait everyone, but I think I have a good idea of where I'm going with the story now. I'm hoping that it's not too confusing with the way this chapter is written, but just to be sure, italics in this chapter are little flashbacks I added to try and help show why everyone is acting the way they are. Let me know if it's too confusing.**

**Like alway, I don't own any of the characters from the Suite Life Series.**

"_Please, please, please, I just want the screw for my nightstand! Why do I need to fill out all of these?" Mr. Moseby asked nearly hysterical as he dropped a load of papers on the desk, making a loud thud as they hit the top of the desk._

"_It's procedure, sir." The secretary said from behind the desk, a Swedish accent clearly evident in her speech. "If you fill these out, we can get you the missing part right away sir." She continued with a friendly smile, causing Mr. Moseby to groan and go back to his uncomfortable seat._

"He never did get that part….. and the new nightstand he got was missing something too…." Marcus said fondly as he looked down at the paper he had been writing on at his desk in his room. "How am I supposed to run this whole thing when I still want to believe he's alive…? How is it even the entertainment person's job to plan the memorial?" Marcus asked in frustration as he threw the pen he was writing with at the closest wall. "Food, drinks, priest, and having others say some words about Moseby. It's all so simple, but how am I supposed to ask anyone to say anything at this thing when it's obvious that they don't want it to happen?" Marcus shouted in frustration as Zack and Maya came in the door, both pausing in their tracks to look at Marcus.

"_Now listen, Zack may be a lot of things, but the one thing he is not is a thief." Mr. Moseby said firmly, making sure to place extra emphasis on a lot of things but staring at Mrs. Berg and Ashton with unwavering faith in Zack and believing without any doubt that he would never steal the kidney of the sea._

"I'll say something, Marcus…." Zack said softly after a few moments of thinking. "I may not be happy that we're supposed to give up hope after a few days, but I owe Moseby more than I could ever repay him. The least I could do is speak at the memorial….." Zack explained softly while Maya just looked at him with sympathy.

"_Now listen carefully, Marcus, Zack." Moseby said as he walked around the pair on the croquet field. "You two don't have much experience with this game, unlike your opponents, so we're going to be busy the rest of the night. I have faith that the two of you can do it, though." Moseby continued encouragingly, smiling at the pair when he finished and then began going over the basics of croquet._

"Thanks, Zack…." Marcus said after a moment, smiling reassuringly at him and Maya.

"_Cody, Cody, Cody!" Mr. Moseby shouted as he ran towards the blonde young man, using the moon light and lights on the Sky Deck to guide him on his path. "Please fill in as the Home Ec. Teacher!" Mr. Moseby began hysterically as he dropped to his knees in front of Cody. "You're my only hope right now! There was an accident with chopping onions and an unfortunate wave and well…. Use your imagination. And now we're short one teacher and you're the only one who I could ask to teach. Please." Mr. Moseby pleaded as he clasped his hands together in a sort of prayer while looking up at Cody pitifully._

"Bails, I don't want to believe he's really gone…" Cody said sadly as the pair looked out at the sea from the Sky Deck railing.

"Then don't." Bailey answered simply as she began to rub Cody's back soothingly. "I think the four day thing is more for our sakes than anyone else. They're doing it so we can keep going around the world, seeing new things, learning new things, being with the one we love." Bailey said softly, smiling at Cody as she said the last part as he turned his head and smiled at her. "I don't think most of us could do that if we were all worried about Mr. Moseby. At least this way he may be found and that'd be great, but if he isn't, then accepting he may be gone for good will be hard, but I can see why they'd choose that."

"Yeah…." Cody agreed softly as he turned to look at the Sky Deck, beginning to remember how it looked when Cody had recreated the Mulch Festival on the deck.

"_You want to have a what festival on the Sky Deck?" Mr. Moseby asked in disbelief as he looked at Cody in disbelief._

"_A Mulch Festival." Cody said quickly. "Bailey said she was homesick and I thought this could help. Please, Mr. Moseby." _

"…_.Fine, but you're going to have to do the decorating yourself, and if anyone asks, tell them I let you do it so I could be the square dance caller. I don't want it getting out that I'm going soft with you…." Mr. Moseby explained with a quick wink at Cody as he walked away, leaving the teen with a large smile on his face._

"I can't just leave it like this, though." Cody confessed gently. "I'm going to talk to Marcus about the memorial…"

"Let's go." Bailey said with a smile as she took hold of Cody's closest hand. "I want to do the same thing, Cody." Cody just smiled back at Bailey as the pair began walking towards Marcus's room.

"_Now, London, I know I overreacted earlier, but it's easy. Just shift the…. Prindle…" Moseby began wincing when he referred to the gear shift as the prindle, "to R, and back up slowly."_

"_No more yelling…?" London asked hesitantly, and when Moseby nodded his head, London did as he told her._

"_Now, turn the steering wheel slowly and once we're on the road shift the… prindle…. To D and just go slowly and stay on the right….. make sure you can see the yellow lines beside you. Yes, just like that…" Mr. Moseby instructed, visibly calming down when London followed his directions and seemed to be doing fine on her own. "I knew you could do it, London." Moseby said proudly as he looked over towards the young heiress._

"How am I just supposed to accept you're gone…?" London asked sadly as she wandered aimlessly through the halls of the ship. "Who am I kidding? I always get what I want and that's not going to change now." London said firmly and with a mischievous smirk as she pulled out her cell phone.

"_London, I don't know why you don't have faith in yourself. You've proven you're resourceful. Just look at that make-up notebook you have." Mr. Moseby said encouragingly as he knelt down beside London in the closet they were in. "I've seen you grow up into a fine young woman, London, and I know you can do whatever you put your mind to. Now, go call your father and tell him all about the thing you invented." Moseby continued with a smile, it growing even bigger when London smiled back at him and got to her feet._

"Boys, get the chopper ready. We're going on a trip." London said, speaking into her cell phone without ever losing her smirk.

"_Emma, I know it's short notice, but one of the star light folly dancers ate some bad shrimp and has food poisoning. I wouldn't ask you to do this, but could you please fill in? I'll give you a free meal voucher for any restaurant on the ship and a free weekend at the spa if you do. Please?" Mr. Moseby asked Ms. Tutweiller while trying his best to fight the urge to get on his knees and beg her to help him._

"_Mr. Moseby, I have reports that I need to grade…." Ms. Tutweiller said hesitantly._

"_I'll do it! I'll grade all your assignments for a week if you'll just dance in the show tonight." Mr. Moseby responded quickly, causing Ms. Tutweiller to smile softly at him._

"_Alright." Ms. Tutweiller said after a moment. "I guess I should go get ready."_

"_Thank you Emma!" Mr. Moseby said happily._

"_Yeah, yeah yeah." Ms. Tutweiller responded as she began walking away._

"So that's it? No good bye, no final moment, you just save London and then disappear?" Ms. Tutweiller asked as she sat at her desk, looking down at assignments she would've handed out in class earlier that day if Mr. Moseby hadn't gone missing the night before. "And now we're all just supposed to assume that you're gone with just a quick search. I never knew you turned into all of my ex-boyfriends combined…." Ms. Tutweiller continued as she rose from her seat.

"_Now Emma, I know it's probably my fault we ended up here, and for that, I'm sorry." Mr. Moseby began sincerely as he began pacing around the deserted island. "I probably should have depended on your intelligence myself, but I panicked and we ended up here because of me…"_

"_Mr. Moseby…" Ms. Tutweiller began but was silenced by Moseby continuing to speak._

"_So, I'll go further inland and look for food. You stay here and look for ships passing by." Mr. Moseby continued as he turned away from the ocean._

"_Or, we could just use the emergency phone all employees have to call for help…" Ms. Tutweiller countered seriously, causing Mr. Moseby to turn quickly, scream happily, run over and kiss her quickly on the lips._

"After that it was so quiet and awkward on that island….." Ms. Tutweiller said softly after she finished thinking about the time she and Mr. Moseby were lost at sea. "I'm glad the kids made it back safely from their time at sea, but I kind of wish he would have done something after we got back instead of not looking at me for a week and pretending that it never happened….." Ms. Tutweiller confessed softly as she left her classroom.

"So let me get this straight, you both want to say something if we end up having the memorial? And you'll do the catering yourself, Cody?" Marcus asked in disbelief as he stared at both twins from his seat on the bed.

"And I'll help you set everything up." Bailey offer quickly.

"Thanks." Marcus said with a smile. "Has anyone seen London since this morning though?"

Everyone just shook their heads at Marcus's questions, completely unaware that London was going to be leaving the boat on her helicopter shortly…


	20. Marion Moseby's Memorial

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews. They really do make my day and I promise, next chapter you're going to get a definite answer on what happened to Mr. Moseby since I've been dancing around it the whole time. Read and review like always to give me motivation or just tell me what you think.**

**And none of these characters are mine.**

The next four days seemed to go by very fast and very slow at the same time. The ship had docked in Rio de Janeiro the day after the announcement regarding the search for Mr. Moseby had been made, although most of the occupants didn't venture far from the ship, those on the crew didn't want to spend any extra money in the big city since this was an unscheduled stop after all.

Some of the students and most of the staff on board the S.S. Tipton waited eagerly for any news regarding Mr. Moseby and were only disappointed when no news came. Each day, this disappointment grew which also meant that Marcus, Cody, Zack, and Bailey were all making preparations for the memorial that would be taking place in a few short days that were quickly winding down.

London's unexpected departure was noticed quickly by everyone, but no one saw any reason why she should be punished since there were no classes until after Moseby was either found or everyone had a chance to say their goodbyes to him.

With each passing day, it seemed like Marcus, Cody, Zack, and Bailey were getting busier and busier. Marcus and Cody occupied half of their time with trying to decide just what sorts of food should be served at the memorial while the other half was spent deciding when it should take place, where it should take place, and how they should end it. It wasn't until the day before that everything was finalized, and with no word on any sign of Moseby, all four realized what it meant. With a heavy heart, Marcus went to discuss the arrangements with the staff while Cody went to prepare the meals and Zack and Bailey began setting up for the event the next day, eventually being joined by Marcus and the crew who all helped them set off. Once the decorating was out of the way, Marcus and Zack went to their cabin while Cody and Bailey went to hers.

"He's really gone…." Cody said softly while lying down on Bailey's bed and looking up at the ceiling. "I never really thought that he'd ever really be gone for good like this, but he is…"

"You ok…?" Bailey asked gently as she took a seat next to Cody, looking at him with concern filled eyes.

"….No…." Cody whispered sadly as he moved his head to look at Bailey pitifully. "First you and the concussion, then Mr. Moseby and the wave… I don't know how much more I can handle…." Cody confessed quietly while keeping his gaze on Bailey. "I almost lost it after what happened with you and if something else does happen…." Cody began to confess, but was silenced as Bailey put a finger to his lips and straddled his waist so she could look down at him.

"You'll grieve, you'll be surprised, you'll be angry, you'll be happy, or you'll be something else, but you'll survive, Cody." Bailey said seriously while looking into his eyes with a gentle smile. "I'm here for you so don't try to do everything by yourself. Talk to me and let me try to help…."

"Why does everyone say that?" Cody asked curiously while smirking up at Bailey.

"I don't know about everyone else, but I know how….. you you can be." Bailey responded teasingly while smiling at Cody.

"I'm so glad you're back, Bails, you have no idea how happy I am…." Cody said seriously, his eyes showing just how serious his words were and causing Bailey to blush slightly.

"I think I can, but we should get some sleep." Bailey replied softly as she rolled off of Cody so she was lying next to him. "Tomorrow…." She continued softly, unable to finish her sentence and say just what tomorrow was.

"Yeah…." Cody agreed softly as he rolled to face Bailey. "Good night…." He continued in a whisper as he closed his eyes.

"Night." Bailey replied softly as she just watched Cody fall asleep before doing the same herself.

The next morning, everyone awoke with a cold realization, today was the day that they would say their final goodbyes to Marion Moseby. Marcus, Cody, Bailey, and Zack all got out of bed with some hesitation and got dressed for the day, the guys wearing black dress shirts and pants while Bailey put on a long black dress. All four of them were hesitant in leaving their cabins, but knew that they had to so they could get the finishing touches completed on the Sky Deck.

The chairs, flower wreath, and a large picture of Mr. Moseby on an easel were already in place on the Sky Deck, so the only thing the teens had left to do was place several tables with a basket filled with black pocket hankies on top around the chairs for all the attendees to pick up one hankie. The only other thing they had to do was make sure everything was in place for the reception afterwards and make any last second adjustments before anyone else arrived.

At promptly 11 A.M., the guest began to arrive, Ms. Tutweiller being the first and the rest of the staff and some of the students on board the S.S. Tipton arriving after her. It was odd for the four teens to watch everyone file in wordlessly and take a seat facing the picture of Mr. Moseby and with each passing minute, their stomachs began to twist and turn more and more aggressively.

An hour later, the service began with the captain of the ship saying his final words about Moseby and leading everyone in a prayer. Marcus was going to have a priest of some sort for the service, but in some odd way, he thought it would be more appropriate for the captain to fill this role instead of someone else.

The next item on the agenda for the service was to have any volunteers say a few words, the first one being the captain of the ship who first talked about the fiasco with his gift, namely how the ship in a bottle repeatedly got broken and fixed until Mr. Moseby ended up breaking the whole thing right in front of the captain. He then took a more serious route and talked about all the services Mr. Moseby had done while on the ship, how hard he worked, and how much he would be missed. Everyone clapped after he was finished speaking and turned it over for Zack.

Normally, Zack wasn't nervous or scared about public speaking, but what he was about to talk about had him terrified and sweating in nervousness as he walked up and took center stage, everyone looking at him expectantly and causing him to gulp. "I know most of you are probably wondering what I'm doing up here since Moseby and I, never really saw eye to eye….. Mainly because of how short he is." Zack began, unable to resist cracking at least one joke, which caused the audience to laugh for a second and help him relax. "Alright, look, you all know me and I'm not going to get all mushy and sentimental. I'm not gonna lie, Moseby and I had our ups and downs for years. I'd prank him or he'd accuse me of doing something and that's how things usually went with the two of us and that's how we liked it." Zack explained calmly as he looked around at everyone in attendance. "But, there were times when we went to each other for help, and surprisingly enough, we did help each other. Mr. Moseby was my worst enemy, but I could always rely on him helping me whenever I needed it." Zack continued sadly as he continued to look around at the audience. "Alright, enough of that sappy stuff. I can't speak for everyone, but I can speak for Cody Martin, Bailey Pickett, Marcus Little, and myself when I say that Moseby was his quirks, but we're all going to miss him. Rest in peace, Moseby." Zack finished, saying his final goodbye softly as everyone looked at him without moving an inch. "Ok, so if no one else wants to say anything, would you all please rise and go over to the railing. Marcus will tell you what to do with those handkerchiefs." Zack instructed as he turned and went to the railing, everyone else following his directions as Marcus hurried to the front of everyone.

"I'm sure you all know that Moseby was obsessed with his 'pocket hankies', so we thought it would be appropriate to drop these onto the sea as a final goodbye." Marcus announced loudly as he looked down at the water. "So, you'll be missed, Moseby. Rest in peace." Marcus continued sadly as he let go of the handkerchief that was in his hand and watched it float lazily down to the water. Everyone else repeated Marcus's final words and dropped their handkerchiefs as well, watching as they drifted lazily and turned the crystal blue of the ocean water into a deep black before the handkerchiefs sank and were taken away by the waves, much like the person they were paying their last respects to was taken away as well….


	21. Mayup Mamman

**A/N: Before we get to the main points of the story, I have a question for you all. Would you want the Suite Life to continue without Cole and Dylan or not? Personally, I think it'd be better if they ended it instead of dragging it on but I've seen comments by others that said Cole and Dylan could just fly back and forth from New York to California to continue filming. I think that's ridiculous, especially since they both are supposed to be having a minor as well, but I want to see what you guys think.**

**Now for the actual story, this is my longest chapter thus far, partly since this is the last week of filming for season 3 and I wanted to give you all something to help tide you over. And as promised, you finally find out what happened to Moseby and what's going on with Maya and Zack. Next chapter expect major fluff since I don't think I've actually written much, if any of it yet. Review like always!**

**I own none of these characters.**

Marcus took a deep breath before turning around and facing all of the mourners. "Alright, the Neptune Room was reserved for all of you to go and have some food and to talk, so please head there next." Marcus announced as everyone followed his instructions except for Zack, Cody, Bailey, Woody, Addison, and Maya.

"So that's it. In a day or two, we're leaving port and Moseby's just a memory…." Zack said softly as he walked over to the railing and looked down at the water.

"Actually, I heard we're going to do lessons on Rio de Janeiro while we're here, so the boats gonna stay docked for a few more days." Cody corrected Zack as he followed him and repeated his actions. "I have to go though. I'm supposed to be doing the toast in the Neptune Room…." Cody continued after a moment as he turned back to everyone.

"I'll go with." Bailey volunteered as she moved closer to Cody.

"No, I can do it myself. Why don't you go back and get some rest and I'll come get you later? Then we can go explore the city, ok?" Cody offered with a weak smile.

"No." Bailey responded calmly. "We all helped with it, and I want to see it through. I can get some sleep later, right now I just want to be with you." Bailey continued firmly as she looked into Cody's eyes.

"We all should go." Marcus spoke up, correcting Cody and Bailey as he began to walk away. "All of us ended up doing some part with this, so it's only appropriate for us all to be there to end it."

Everyone just nodded at Marcus's announcement as they followed behind him and walked in a line to the Neptune Room. Inside the fancy restaurant, dozens of small tables were set up to seat seven or eight people, so the group grabbed the only other available table with the only person seated at it being Ms. Tutweiller. She just gave a small nod to acknowledge her students before going back to what she was doing before they had arrived, namely looking down at her plate or around the room sadly, almost like she was expecting to see someone burst in at any moment. That never happened, however, and Cody began tapping his glass to get everyone's attention once the waiters and waitresses had filled everyone's glasses.

"I'm sure you're all sick of hearing these kids speak or tell you what to do, so I'm just going to say some things and let you all get on with the meal." Cody announced in a loud voice as he rose from his seat. "Zack and I have probably known Moseby the longest of most if not all of you and I'll admit that I terrorized him just as much as Zack did when we were younger. But, that didn't stop him from still doing things for us, or helping us, or even asking us for help whenever he needed to. I'm sure most of you only knew his professional side, and that's a shame. But for the few of us that got to know him personally, and saw him when his guard was down, he turned out to be an excellent friend, and for that he will be missed." Cody continued loudly as he brought his glass up into the air. "So, this toast is for you, Mr. Marion Moseby. You had a strong work ethic, you were strict when you needed to be, you were there when we had troubles, and for that you will be missed. God bless." Cody finished as everyone else brought up their glasses, said his name, and brought their glasses to their lips to drink until the captain stood up and looked around the room, causing everyone to put their drinks back down. Cody only stared in surprise at the captain's sudden action as he slowly took his seat, Bailey, Marcus, Zack, Woody, Addison, and Maya all turned to look at the captain until they saw Ms. Tutweiller stand up to and turned their attention to her.

"That was a fine toast, however Emma and I feel that something should be added in addition to toasting Marion." The captain spoke with authority as he looked around the crowded restaurant.

"You all probably think that these kids." Ms. Tutweiller began as she motioned to everyone else at her table. "just helped with decorating or just spoke because of how well they knew Marion. That's not entirely the case, though." Ms. Tutweiller continued as the captain took over again.

"They planned the memorial, they set everything up, they cooked the food, they pretty much did everything single handedly so I think we should show them some recognition for their efforts." The captain explained as he and Ms. Tutweiller raised their glasses. "Cody Martin, Zack Martin, Bailey Pickett, Marcus Little, you four have done more than we could have ever expected you to do in this unexpected time, and for that you have all of our thanks. I would also like to invite the four of you and one guest each to join me for dinner for the next week. You have all earned it. Cheers!" The captain announced with a smile as he, and everyone else took a sip from their glasses, except for Marcus, Bailey, Zack, and Cody, who were just looking at the captain in shock.

Little did anyone know that London hadn't just disappeared to get herself pampered or to shop her troubles away. She had actually spent the last few days searching for Moseby from the air, and when that didn't work she had taken to the streets and used everything she could to try and locate him. Somehow, she had gotten a lead and was now staring at a large glass tank that nearly filled the room she was in and was home to what the locals called Mayup Mamman. The Mayup Mamman was currently singing in a high pitched tone for everyone else looking at it but London wasn't concerned about its song, which was in English instead of Portuguese or any of the smaller languages. London just watched the Mayup Mamman until it finished singing and everyone else left the room, giving London the chance to move closer to the tank and really take in the sight in front of her. The Mayup Mamman had what looked like seaweed for hair, seemed to be drenched from head to foot and was covered in aquatic life and seaweed and what looked suspiciously like a jacked, white shorts, and shoes.

"Seaweed really doesn't suit you." London said softly as she placed a hand on the tank. "I would've thought you'd know how to match after being around me so long." London continued as the Mayup Mamman struggled to get closer to where she was. "I don't know what else to do, Moseby. They said I couldn't buy their Mayup Mamman and I really tried. And the way their acting, even if I told them you're not their Mayup Mamman they won't believe me. How could I finally find you and not be able to save you?" London asked in frustration as she pounded the glass of the tank.

"You did all you could, London. I'm proud you could even find me after that wave. You really are growing up, London, and I'm so proud of you, but maybe it's time you gave up on me like everyone else has." Moseby said sadly as his eyes drifted down to the floor of his tank that was covered in sand and water.

"You're right here in front of me! I'm not giving up after getting this far. I don't care what it takes, I'll have daddy buy this whole town or make everyone disappear if I have to." London said with determination as she looked around the rest of the room. "The next group will probably be here soon. I should get back to the ship for now." London continued as she began to walk away. "I'm coming back for you, Moseby." London said with determination as she left the room.

"I know you will…." Moseby said softly as he tried to get back into the position he was in before he moved.

A few hours later, Marcus, Woody, Zack, Cody, Bailey, Addison, and Maya were at a large table on the Sky Deck talking with one another. "So, how about you and me go exploring tomorrow?" Zack asked with a smirk as he turned towards Maya.

"That sounds like a date…" Maya answered suspiciously.

"Who said the d word? I just wanted to explore the city with a friend." Zack answered smoothly, faking a pout at Maya.

"Alright." Maya relented, smirking at Zack's smile before continuing. "But remember, I can break an arm in a second. So don't get any ideas." Zack's eyes widened, and Maya could swear that his face got slightly paler after her 'friendly' reminder.

"G-Great…." Zack said with a forced smile as he swallowed nervously, causing everyone else to laugh at him.

"You ok?" Bailey asked softly as she focused her attention on Cody.

"Yeah, I'm a lot better." Cody whispered softly as he leaned closer to Bailey. "I was just having a hard time with Moseby right after I just got you back. Sorry if I was acting strange." Cody continued softly as Bailey leaned her head on his shoulder.

"That's good." Bailey whispered softly as she closed her eyes.

"Alright, so they want me to make something for next weekend and I thought another dance wouldn't really be appropriate." Marcus began to explain to Woody and Addison.

"Oh! What about a soda drinking contest? I could help judge or test the soda to make sure it's ok! You know one time I drank so much soda that I couldn't sleep for four days straight and I was constantly moving one part of my body! Maybe that's how I got to be eighty-three pounds of pure power!" Addison exclaimed as she rose from her seat only to have Woody pull her back down.

"Any more power and you're gonna break me…." Woody said sweetly and with the largest smile he could make. "And if you don't want a dance, why not have something everyone could participate in like those events at the Mulch Festival?" Woody suggested as he glanced at Marcus. "What about a Mexican food eating contest?"

"NO!" Everyone else at the table shouted as they all looked at Woody who just sunk down into his chair.

"It was just a suggestion…." He protested weakly.

"You know, Woody might be on to something." Marcus began, only to have everyone glare at him. "No, not with the Mexican! With all the events." He explained quickly. "Maybe we could just…." Marcus began to explain, but stopped when London came running up to their table and looked at everyone and everyone just stared at her.

"I found Moseby and I need you to help me get him back!" London announced seriously as everyone's eyes nearly bugged out of their heads.

"London, Moseby is go…." Cody began to explain but was forced to stop when London interrupted him.

"If you finish that sentence, I'll have daddy make you and your entire family disappear." London said in a dangerous tone, causing everyone else to sit up straight and wait for her to tell her story. "Why are you all staring at me like that….?" London asked nervously a moment later.

"Where's Moseby at?" Everyone shouted at the same time, causing London to take a step back.

"Oh, right. They have him in a tank in some back alley show. They think he's Mayup Mamman and refuse to let him go." London began to explain, only to have Bailey and Cody interrupt him.

"Mayup Mamman? But that's Argentinean legend. It doesn't make sense for them to believe in that here." Cody began to explain.

"Yeah, and Mayup Mamman is supposed to be a woman and related to rivers, not the sea." Bailey added quickly, only for London to glare at both her and Cody.

"Does that really matter?" London asked in exasperation. "They aren't letting him go since they think he looks like Mayup Mamman and ever since they found him, they've been catching a lot more fish."

"But Rio de Janeiro isn't reliant on its fishing industry for any sort of livelihood. It's an industrial city." Cody explained quickly as London just glared at him.

"He wasn't being held by anyone with a lot of money or power. Besides, there's always some food trade in any kind of city and I think that's who is holding Moseby." London explained quickly. "They aren't going to let him go, so we need to break him out. Now, you two start planning." London commanded as she pointed at Cody and Bailey and grabbed a seat of her own.

Cody and Bailey just looked at each other in confusion for a moment before leaning towards each other and whispering quickly back and forth, causing everyone else at the table to look at them curiously. This continued for a few moments until both Bailey and Cody looked up at everyone else with huge grins. "Ok, we have a plan, but we need to get everything together in an hour or two so we should all go back and change and meet up later. Just make sure you wear black and something you can run in…." Cody explained quickly as he and Bailey began to fill everyone else in on the plan.

It was just beginning to get dark when everyone met back up on the Sky Deck, everyone having changed out of their outfits from the morning and put on black sweats pants and shirts. Cody was the only one with a backpack over his shoulder, and the eight of them snuck down the gang plank in silence as they followed London back to Moseby. Once they arrived at the building, everyone walked in calmly while Bailey stayed right behind Cody. Once they were actually in the room containing Moseby and his large tank, everyone just paused and stared at him with wide eyes as he sang the same high pitched song as he had earlier that day with London.

"It really is him…." Cody whispered in shock while everyone else just nodded their heads in agreement at his announcement.

"Everyone get ready, we're only going to have a minute to pull this off." Zack warned as Moseby finished singing and the rest of the occupants of the room began to file out while Woody, Zack, Addison, and London rushed over to the edge of the tank and London pulled a small diamond out of her pocket.

"Mommy loves you Trina…." London said sadly as she handed the diamond to Zack who began to use it to cut through the glass.

Cody, Bailey, Marcus, and Maya in the mean time were pulling clothes out of Cody's backpack as Zack finished cutting away at the glass. He and Woody tried to hold the glass from falling, but were losing until Addison stepped in and lifted it easily. "Eighty-three pounds of pure power!" she proclaimed in a whisper while grinning.

Cody, Bailey, Marcus, and Maya quickly moved into the tank with Moseby and pushed clothes at him while they began to remove all of the sea life from his clothes and body. A moment later, Moseby was wearing a fresh pair of clothes and a large rock in the tank was dressed just like Moseby had been when they entered the room. Quickly, Addison replaced the glass from the tank so it looked like nothing had happened after Cody, Bailey, Marcus, Maya, and Moseby were out of the tank and a second later, they were all leaving the building and running back to the ship…


	22. A Day of Rest

**A/N: First, some news. Apparently, they are or are at least talking about making some sort of SLOD movie. Second, to the actual story. I'm feeling motivated so you all get a new chapter sooner than you're probably used to but, I lied. The fluff will come in the next chapter.**

**Like always, I own none of these characters.**

The way back to the ship consisted of taking as many of the back alleys as the group could find and navigate with everyone forming a protective circle around Moseby every time they saw someone approaching or ran past someone. No one was willing to take any chances even if Moseby had a change of clothes and complete wardrobe rework, which was apparent as everyone nervously scanned the area around them in case they were being chased by someone. It took nearly an hour and a half, but they eventually managed to get back to the S.S. Tipton, and once they were safely on the Sky Deck, everyone let out a collective sigh of a relief.

"It's after curfew." Ms. Tutweiller said from the side of the group as she walked towards them. "You know the rules, so you all have detention." Ms. Tutweiller continued as she walked past the group. "Oh, and Marion, the chefs were saying one of the walk ins wasn't working. Some of the food went bad." Everyone just looked at each other in shock until they realized Ms. Tutweiller had frozen on the spot and remained that way for a minute. "Marion….?" Ms. Tutweiller whispered softly as she turned on her heel to look at him properly for the first time since the group had gotten on the ship.

"Thank you for everything, but you should get back to your cabins." Moseby began softly. "And don't worry about the detention. I'll make an exception this one time." Moseby continued, making sure to stress this one time as the kids just nodded their heads and headed back to their cabins.

Ms. Tutweiller just wordlessly walked towards Moseby, and once she was in front of him, promptly slapped him on his cheek. "What did you think you were doing?" She exclaimed angrily as she glared at him.

Mr. Moseby just took the abuse silently as he looked around the Sky Deck, a small, gentle smile forming on his lips as he took everything in. "I never thought I'd be able to see them again, to see this ship again, to see everyone…." Moseby began softly. "I'd almost given up hope on making it back and then London found me…." Moseby explained softly as he suddenly pulled Ms. Tutweiller into a tight hug. "It's so good to see you again, Emma…."

"Marion….?" Ms. Tutweiller said softly in surprise as her eyes widened at his sudden action. "What are you doing…?"

"Something I should have done sooner…." Moseby answered softly as he began to lean in at an upward angle towards Ms. Tutweiller.

"Mr. Moseby!" Kirby's voice rang loudly as the large man came charging towards Moseby and Emma, quickly picking up the small man and pulling him into a bear hug right away. "You're alive!"

"K-K-Kirby…. C-c-c-an't… b-b-b-bre-ath-e….." Moseby eventually gasped out, causing Kirby to put him down.

"Sorry." Kirby answered sheepishly. "Sometimes my emotions get the better of me."

"It's good to see you again too, Kirby, but I'm going to go get some rest. I'm sure I'll see the two of you again tomorrow." Moseby said with a slight smile while looking at Ms. Tutweiller the whole time as he spoke before walking away.

"When did he get back?" Kirby asked as he turned to look at Ms. Tutweiller.

"Just now." She answered softly.

"Does he know about the memorial we had?" Kirby asked again.

"I don't know Kirby. We didn't really talk that much before you came. But I need to go work on a lesson plan, so good night…." Ms. Tutweiller said weakly as she began to walk away.

"G'night." Kirby called after her as he went back to patrolling the ship.

The next morning, Cody and Bailey met up at the gang plank, Cody wearing a white short-sleeve dress shirt and khaki pants while Bailey wore a long black skirt and white blouse. "You sure, Bails?" Cody asked softly after looking at her for several minutes. "I mean, we haven't had a date in a city like this since…." Cody continued but stopped himself when he was about to bring up their anniversary disaster in Paris.

"Relax." Bailey ordered. "You're here, I'm here, and I'm ready to get off this boat and have some fun after planning Moseby's memorial. Nothing's going to happen." Bailey said reassuringly as she rubbed Cody's back gently.

"Alright." Cody said, smiling at Bailey as the two headed off to explore the town.

A few minutes later, Zack, Maya, Woody, Addison, London, and Marcus all walked out to the gang plank, dressed in t-shirts and shorts, except for London who was wearing a sparkling blue tank top and a pair of black capris. "So this really isn't a date…?" Maya asked suspiciously while turning towards Zack.

"There you go using the d word again. I'm starting to think you like me." Zack replied smoothly while grinning at Maya.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, enough of the flirting. Let's go to the Tipton here and get pampered for the day!" London suggested enthusiastically while everyone just stared at her. "My treat?" she added quickly, causing Addison and Maya to agree with her and Woody and Zack to groan.

"I think I'm just going to walk around and try to get some ideas…." Marcus began but stopped when London grabbed his arm and began pulling him down the gang plank.

"Nope. This is my thank you for helping me get Moseby out so you're coming whether you like it or not. Marcus turned his head, ready to call Woody and Zack for help only to see them in the same situation.

"Great…." Marcus said while forcing himself to smile and be led away by London.

"So, what do you want to do" Cody asked Bailey softly as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Well, London told us about that restaurant and she said we could go to the Tipton and be pampered, and no, you wouldn't have to get your nails done or anything like that." Bailey said, quickly adding the last part when she felt Cody begin to squeeze her side. "You know, just to relax?"

"If that's what you want, let's do it." Cody said gently, causing Bailey to smile as they headed further into the city.

The rest of the day for the eight kids went exactly as they thought it would. Maya, Addison, and London, dragged Zack, Woody, and Marcus with them into the Tipton and forced them to have the same things done that they did, causing the girls to laugh at the guys reactions. Cody and Bailey did eventually arrive at the Tipton, and true to Bailey's word, she and Cody had several different massages and then spent the rest of the time in the hot tub just enjoying each other's company and relaxing after working so much the past couple of days to make Moseby's memorial and break out go as planned. Eventually, they all had to leave and head back to the ship, where they were all meant with an unexpected sight; Mr. Moseby was standing at the gang plank and was almost glaring at the eight kids in front of him.

"I heard about the memorial…." Moseby began coldly…


	23. A Night of Romance

**A/N: For all you awesome reader's and reviewer's out there, I have a question. What places would you like me to have the gang visit in my story? I only have one, maybe two places I absolutely want to write about but that would be boring so I want suggestions for more places. Leave them in a review and if I get a lot of the same places or one place really stands out to me, I'll add it to the story. As for the actual story, as promised, you get plenty of fluff and a little plot. Enjoy!**

**I own nothing from the Suite Life Series.**

"Moseby…?" Zack began to question but froze when he glared back at him.

"Don't you Moseby me. I know all about what you did." Moseby answered coldly. "I really hope none of you made plans for tonight, because if you did, consider them cancelled."

"But….." Cody began to defend himself only to have Moseby interrupt him.

"Zipit." Moseby said quickly, mimicking pulling a zipper over his mouth as he said it. "Zack and Maya, you two will be busy in the Neptune Room and I sincerely hope you two didn't eat too much today. It'd be a shame for you if you did….." Mr. Moseby began with what everyone could have sworn was an evil smile. "Run along now." He said sweetly, making Maya and Zack leave the group in confusion as they walked away slowly.

"Now Woody and Addison, since you two like Mexican and are always so full of energy." Moseby began to explain to the new pair, pretending to be full of energy as he said the last part. "You get the whole fiesta deck to yourself." Moseby continued excitedly as Addison and Woody just stared at him in disbelief. "Get going!" Moseby said loudly, causing Woody and Addison to leave quickly.

"Marcus, London, you two will be joining me on the Lido deck, and I can't wait to work with you." Moseby said much too sweetly, causing the pair to shudder in terror. "Now, go there and wait for me. I'll be there in a moment." Moseby continued, causing Marcus and London to look at each other for a second and then walk away towards the Lido deck.

"And last but certainly not least…." Mr. Moseby began once everyone else had gone to where he had ordered them to.

"Mr. Moseby I swear we didn't…." Cody began until Moseby held up a hand to stop him.

"Oh yes you did. And now it's my turn to return the favor." Moseby began as he stepped to the side to reveal a round table with two chairs, a white linen table cloth, and a single lit candle at the center of it, leaving both Cody and Bailey speechless at what they were seeing. "Just think of this as my 'thank you' for everything you did this past week." Moseby explained quickly as he began to walk away. "Oh, and just for tonight, you don't have a curfew and Cody, thank you for that toast." Moseby continued quickly as he left the pair to themselves for the rest of the night.

"What just happened….?" Cody asked in confusion as he turned his head to look at Bailey.

"I have no idea…." Bailey answered just as confused as Cody as the pair walked over to the table and examined it carefully.

"Do you think it's a trap?" Cody asked cautiously as he looked around, half expecting someone to come out and say they were breaking curfew.

"I don't think so." Bailey answered after a second.

"Welcome!" A voice said loudly from behind Cody and Bailey. "If you will take your seats, we can get your meal out and let you have the rest of the night to yourselves." It continued happily as Bailey and Cody both jumped at the unexpected noise.

"Who are you?" Bailey and Cody both asked at the same time as they quickly spun around to face the voice, which was a young man dressed in what appeared to be a tuxedo.

"I'm your waiter." He began to explain. "Now, please take your seat so we can get this night started."

In the Neptune Room, Zack and Maya found a lone table in the very center of the room, the other tables and chairs having been pushed to the sides to clear up space. The table was decorated much like the one Cody and Bailey had found, with the exception of a single red rose in a crystal vase sitting to the side of the candle. Zack could only eye the table suspiciously as he and Maya walked carefully over to the table. They both stared wordlessly as another young man came out from where the kitchen was and approached the couple, smiling widely and wearing a tuxedo as well.

"Welcome!" He began brightly. "If you would, take your seats and I can get your food as soon as you order."

"What's going on…?" Zack asked suspiciously as he kept his eye on the person in front of him.

"Mr. Moseby reserved the Neptune Room, Sky Deck, Fiesta Deck, and Lido Deck for special events tonight. I'm your waiter for tonight, and Mr. Moseby said that your meal is on the house tonight, so can I get you something to drink?" The waiter explained brightly as Zack and Maya looked at him in disbelief.

Out on the Fiesta Deck, Woody's eyes were shining brightly as he was frozen on the spot just staring at the still open Mexican Buffet while Addison was in a similar pose staring at a table full of soda and candy. They just looked at each other once, shrugged their shoulders, and then raced towards their respective foods.

Out on the Lido Deck, Marcus and London were staring in confusion at a large table, decorated much like Cody and Bailey's, except that Ms. Tutweiller and the captain were already seated at the table.

"Mr. Moseby should be here in a second. Come and take a seat." Ms. Tutweiller called out to London and Marcus while smiling at the pair.

"B-but….. Marcus stammered as he felt a hand being placed on his shoulder and another was placed on London's.

"I said I knew about what you did." Mr. Moseby whispered softly to Marcus and London. "And this is my way of thanking you. You're not in trouble, so go ahead and take your seat. We need to get our food so we can talk afterwards…." Moseby explained gently as he guided the two towards the table.

Cody and Bailey were quite surprised that Mr. Moseby had gone to such lengths in his gift to them. Their food was delicious and took barely any time at all to be delivered to them. But the best part of the night was the atmosphere their table and candle created. Neither Bailer nor Cody could take their eyes off of one another, and once they were finished eating, Cody moved his chair so he was sitting right next to Bailey, who took the opportunity to just lean back against Cody. That was when the music started playing, softly and slowly using just a piano to fully set the romantic mood for the couple, causing Cody to wrap his arms gently around Bailey's waist and hug her in a light embrace.

"This is nice." Cody whispered into Bailey's ear as she nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah. We should thank Moseby tomorrow." Bailey whispered back softly as she got more comfortable against Cody.

"You know, this is our first actual date since you got hurt." Cody whispered softly. "It feels nice."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, Cody. I should've known better."Bailey whispered softly as her head began to drop.

"Don't worry about it." Cody began softly, accenting each word with a gentle kiss to her neck. "That's all behind us now."

"Yeah." Bailey said softly, nodding her head in agreement as she turned her head to look at Cody. "And you're ahead of me." Bailey continued softly while smiling at Cody, who silently leaned in and captured Bailey's lips in a gentle kiss.

"Listen, I swear I didn't do this!" Zack said after they finished their food, raising his right hand to help get his point across.

"I know." Maya said after a second. "This is way too much for someone with your record to come up with, but it does say something good about you."

"It does?" Zack asked in confusion as he looked around hurriedly.

"It says you can be a good friend. It says you're not all bad. It says that I should give you a chance." Maya explained softly.

"It says all that?" Zack asked raising his eyebrow as he continued to look around, until he figured out what Maya had just said. "Wait, what?"

"I know it hasn't been that long, but I've seen you when you thought Moseby was dead and gone, and I have to admit I liked what I saw. You have a gentler side that no one else told me about, and I liked it." Maya explained softly as she looked into Zack's eyes.

"So….?" Zack asked cautiously, still not sure what to make of what Maya was saying.

"Let's just say that I'm interested and I'll give you a chance." Maya replied with a slight smirk just as soft, slow music began to fill the Neptune Room, causing Zack to rise from his seat and offer a hand to Maya.

"Wanna dance? Or are you too afraid that I'm just going to sweep you right off your feet?" Zack asked with a confident smirk as Maya took his hand and stood up, one eyebrow arching at Zack's challenge.

"Just try it." Maya whispered softly as she leaned in closer to Zack, causing him to grin widely and begin to lead her in a slow dance.

The dance itself quickly turned into a battle for control with neither Zack nor Maya satisfied in letting the other control the entire dance. It was an elegant, almost heated battle between the two that had Maya and Zack taking enough control to lead for a few seconds and then having their control snatched away just as quickly as they had won it to allow the other the chance to lead. By the end of the song, Zack and Maya couldn't take their eyes off of one another and all they could do was smile shyly as another slow song started and the fight began once again.

"You know, this has been fun. We should do something like this again, so I'll give you a call sometime. Bye." Woody said cheerfully as he got up from his table and headed back to his cabin, leaving a sugar induced comatose Addison still fast asleep at the table.

"No, you can't have my boyfriend….." Addison mumbled in her sleep as she waved a hand weakly at nothing in particular before falling fast asleep again.

"That's all?" Marcus asked in astonishment. "Yeah, I think that would work out really well, but why the secrecy?"

"We didn't want to get his hopes up after the way he was acting the last time we talked. I'll be sure to give him the good news tomorrow though, and offer him the job. Try not to tell him before then. I'd like it to be a surprise." Moseby explained calmly to Marcus before turning his attention to London. "As for you, what would you say if we had small fashion shows once a month with your new ideas? That way, you could get your designs out there, promote One of a Kind, and maybe even show them online on Yay Me."

"That sounds a lot like work…." London said with a grimace.

"Well, if you'd be willing, we could have give aways at the fashion shows, and they could be the weekend events, so that would be for Marcus and his assistant to plan. Getting the clothes ready and doing the web show would be up to you though." Moseby explained quickly.

"I guess I could pay Bailey to help me with the clothes but I can't run around backstage getting things together and run Yay Me….." London said with hesitation. "And I don't think Woody would be good for something like this…."

"Then, how about this." Moseby began softly as he leaned closer to London and began to whisper into her ear his idea to solve her current problem.

"Bails, wait…." Cody said gently as he leaned back and turned his head to break their kiss. "Don't you think we should get to bed soon? It's getting late…." Cody said softly, making sure not to mention what was really troubling him.

"I'm not tired." Bailey answered honestly as she began to lean back towards Cody's lips.

"I am!" Cody said in a high pitch squeak as he cringed away from Bailey's advancement.

"Oh…." Bailey said softly as she got up, which freed Cody from his confinement in his chair and caused him to rise quickly and back away a few feet.

"Night!" Cody called in a high pitch as he began to walk away quickly, leaving Bailey staring after him in confusion.

"What the feathers?" Baiely asked the empty deck as she began to slowly walk back to her cabin.

"I'll come get you for breakfast tomorrow." Zack said happily to Maya, unable to hide his large grin.

"Are you gonna have that creepy grin from now on?" Maya asked curiously, causing Zack to lose his grin and look at her in worry.

"No?" Zack answered questioningly, causing Maya to smile softly.

"Alright. G'night." Maya said softly as she watched Zack begin to lean in. "Move another inch and you lose your lips." Maya warned which caused Zack to back off quickly.

"Right, night." Zack said quickly as Maya opened her cabin door and stepped inside, causing Zack to head back to his cabin with a wide grin.


	24. Return to Normal

**A/N: I'm not really happy with the latter half of this chapter, but I needed to move things along or I'd be completely out of ideas by the time everyone was three weeks into school so... Sorry for how bad it turned out...**

**Like always, I don't own any of these characters.**

"What did you just say…?" Zack asked wide eyed while staring at Mr. Moseby blankly. He was just about to go pick up Maya like he had promised the night before, but opened his door to come face to face with the ship manager.

"I said you're fired." Mr. Moseby answered calmly while Zack's mouth dropped open in shock.

"But why? I didn't do anything wrong!" Zack began to protest until Moseby held a hand up to silence him.

"You were rude to Emma and I when you first came on this ship for the new semester and I don't think it is a good idea for you to be in a job where you have to interact with people." Mr. Moseby explained calmly.

"But, I need this job! I won't be able to do anything but stay on the ship and eat for the whole year!" Zack began to protest, only to be silenced by Moseby.

"I am well aware of that, Zack, but my decision is final. You will NOT be working at the Easy Squeezy anymore." Moseby began, pausing for some dramatics as he looked at Zack closely and the way he seemed frozen to his spot, mouth agape, arms hanging loosely at his sides and his eyes wide. "And that is why you will be working with Marcus from now on. Have a good day." Moseby finished as he turned and promptly walked away, leaving Zack in the same state as when he began to tell him about his new job.

"Come on, Cody." Cody said softly as he looked into the mirror in his bathroom, his reflection staring back at him with as much confusion as he was feeling since he practically ran away from Bailey the previous night. "You just got a little worked up. It's not like it's going to happen all the time….." Cody continued, trying to give himself some motivation but he knew that wasn't true, not with the way his reflection was frowning slightly back at him and looking at him with narrowed eyes. He had to look away from the face that was telling him the truth so he looked down at the sink and just stared at it for a second. "Of course it's going to happen again… It's been happening since she came to visit over the summer. I still don't think I would've stopped if Bailey hadn't stopped us the first night she got into Boston….." Cody admitted guiltily as he turned on the cold water and used his hands to scoop some up and splash it onto his face. "What am I supposed to do…?" Cody questioned the drain softly as he watched the water slowly drip off of his face and fall into the sink.

"You should so dump him." London stated bluntly as Bailey finished telling her about the end of last night.

"I didn't ask what I should do; I asked why he reacted that way…." Bailey said after taking a moment to breathe from her position on her bed and calm down before she did something to London that she would regret, or worse, something she wouldn't regret.

"He finally noticed how ugly most of your clothes are?" London suggested after a second and taking in Bailey's current wardrobe choice, which consisted of a dark blue and black checker pattern and dark jeans.

"London!" Bailey exclaimed in exasperation.

"Maybe it's just you." London suggested after a moment of thinking, which looked painful when Bailey saw the look on her face. "Think about it, Bailey. The end of last semester was pretty traumatic for him, and then over the summer was really hard for him until you got your memory back. Maybe he's just confused about where you two stand right now." London added quickly after seeing the deadly glare Bailey was sending her way.

"But he didn't act weird until last night when we were….. you know….." Bailey tried to rationalize while hiding her embarrassment about talking to London about her personal life.

"He is a guy, well; at least that's what everyone says." London began to explain, adding the last part under her breath as she continued to speak. "And from what you were saying, it got pretty intense so maybe he…. Was getting excited?"

Bailey just froze at London's latest suggestion as she began to think it over. "You think he…." Bailey began softly but trailed off as she lost her train of thought.

"Yeah." London responded after seeing the look on Bailey's face. "And knowing Cody, he doesn't know how he should act around you anymore. It'd probably be good if you just went ahead and dumped him." London continued as she nodded her head at her suggestion and left the room just before a pillow sailed through the air and hit the wall the heiress was standing in front of a second before.

The rest of the day proceeded normally enough, Zack went on to pick Maya up for breakfast and the pair went on to class, where Ms. Tutweiller lectured on Rio de Janeiro and Brazil. Surprisingly, Cody and Bailey didn't interrupt her, which caught everyone's attention, but neither of the two realized everyone was stealing quick glances at them; they were too absorbed in thinking about what they should do about their significant other.

After their classes were finished for the day, Cody and Bailey went to their respective jobs while Zack met with Marcus and began talking about any ideas either of them had for the upcoming weekend. London was busy working in One of a Kind alongside Bailey, letting Bailey run the register while the heiress went through the clothing she had in her store and began to think about how she would want to arrange her first fashion show.

Bailey just watched London work on her clothes while tending to the occasional customer and listening to London muttering to herself. Near the end of her shift, Bailey was snapped out of her daydream, which was basically replaying the events of last night in her mind, by London, who told her all about the upcoming show she was going to organize and how Bailey could make more money if she helped London backstage. Bailey just nodded her head as London talked, not really paying attention until London grabbed hold of her and hugged her tightly, causing Bailey's eyes to go wide at the sudden show of affection and watch in confusion as London happily left the store…


	25. The Bermuda Angle

**A/N: Ok, I am so sorry everyone. I moved last week and everything's been so hectic lately that I haven't had time to update lately. Things are settling down now though, so I should be able to update like normal again. Anyway, review and let me know what you think.**

**And I own none of these characters.**

The rest of the week continued as normally as any other week onboard the S.S. Tipton. The next day the ship left its dock in Rio de Janeiro and began its journey across the Atlantic Ocean and towards its next destination. Zack continued to hit on Maya, with Maya cutting all of his advances short, although they were beginning to spend more and more time together as friends.

Marcus and Zack continued to talk and make plans for the coming weekend, with both finally agreeing to put on an '80's themed dance, after being pressured constantly for days by Ms. Tutweiller. Both made sure that Ms. Tutweiller would help with the decorations, though, since they were both sick of her dropping not so subtle hints about the dance.

London continued to obsess over her outfits and her upcoming fashion show, although that didn't stop her from making comments in class, insulting Bailey's outfit choices, or shopping until whoever was stuck with her bags dropped.

Cody was still having trouble dealing with what he was feeling and how he should deal with it, mainly because he was adamant about not telling Bailey what direction his thoughts were going, especially when the pair were by themselves.

Bailey was just growing more and more frustrated as the week went on with her current situation with Cody. Even though she and London had had a talk, she still couldn't figure out what was wrong with him, and every time she tried to get some alone time with him, he'd make up some excuse as his voice went up in pitch and he all but ran away from her.

As the week progressed, Bailey's frustration, along with Cody's confusion, grew into something both could barely control, and by Saturday, both were at their breaking point.

Saturday also brought with it the excitement of the dance, which Zack, Marcus, and Ms. Tutweiller spent most of the morning making sure everything was set up for that night. Cody and Bailey could only pace nervously around their rooms, Cody because he had finally decided to have the long needed talk with Bailey and Bailey because she just didn't know what she should do anymore.

By the time 8 P.M. rolled around, the Sky Deck looked like it was a dance hall ripped right out of the 1980's, with most of the passengers and students already dancing or talking with one another. Zack was in the center of everyone serving as the DJ with several mixers and speakers surrounding him while Marcus was keeping his eyes on the tables of food and drinks to make sure they stayed fully stocked.

"So, I guess this means I don't have to worry about you tonight, huh?" Maya asked with a smirk as she walked up behind Zack.

"Worry about me? Is that a common thing with you?" Zack asked teasingly as he turned around to look at her.

"Well, yeah. I always have to worry about what crazy plan you're going to come up with next and how it's going to inevitably pull me in." Maya explained calmly as Zack's eyes widened.

"That's all you worry about….?" Zack asked as Maya turned away.

"You're gonna have to work a lot harder for me to admit anything else." Maya said teasingly as she began to walk away, which caused Zack to put the next song on before running behind Maya and pulling her to the dance floor.

"It's on." Zack whispered cockily as he pulled Maya closer and began leading her in a slow dance.

"Cody, just talk to me!" Bailey cried in frustration as she followed behind Cody, who was currently pacing around the Sky Deck and weaving through all the people dancing and mingling.

"The sky's so clear tonight!" Cody stammered out as he continued to walk as fast as he could in front of Bailey.

"Cody!" Bailey shouted as she lunged forward and grabbed the leather jacket he was wearing for the dance. "Do not make me show you how I castrate a bull with my bare hands…." Bailey threatened in a low tone that caused Cody to gulp and be led to a table without anymore resistance.

"What's up, Bails?" Cody asked innocently while putting on his best smile, although he failed miserable and the smile made it look like he was hiding something.

"You've been avoiding me all week. Start talking." Bailey said in a low voice as she leaned as far across the table as she could from her seat.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Cody responded innocently as he looked at everything around him except for Bailey.

"Cody….. talk to me." Bailey pleaded as she reached out to take his hand.

"So, tell me again why you're eating an onion and shorts that my great grandpa would wear….." Addison asked as she looked at Woody's outfit, which included Bermuda shorts and a raw onion he was eating.

"I already told you, we're going through the Bermuda Triangle soon and I am not letting the aliens get me!" Woody explained as he kept eating the onion.

"Elves…." London called out as she walked past Woody and Addison.

"Right….." Addison said softly as she followed behind Woody.

"You'll be thanking me when the aliens don't get us…" Woody said just before the ship began to rock dangerously…

"Come on, Cody! I'm supposed to be meeting Maya before we move in and you're holding us up!" Zack shouted as he continued noisily in the room, causing Cody to begin to open an eye.

"What are you doing in my room….?" Cody asked tiredly as the noises suddenly stopped.

"You haven't had your own room since we graduated….." Zack replied suspiciously, which caused Cody to sit bolt upright in bed.

"What do you mean graduated? And why are we back in the Tipton?" Cody exclaimed as he took the room in, quickly realizing he was back in their old bedroom in the Tipton.

"Dude, we've been here since we graduated, which was like three months ago." Zack answered slowly, unsure of what Cody was getting at.

"Three months? But we were just at the 80's dance you and Marcus planned! I was just with Bailey!" Cody exclaimed frantically as he began to walk around the room in confusion.

"Dude, you haven't talked with Bailey since that dance…" Zack explained slowly, which caused Cody to turn towards him and stare at him in disbelief…


	26. The Bermuda Angle 2

**A/N: Alright everyone, I'm so sorry it's taking me so long to update right now, but I'm still trying to get things straightened out and am frantically looking for a job. So, until everything is settled, my updates are still going to be a little hectic so bear with me. I do have ideas for where the story is going but I don't have as much time as I'd like. Also, the places listed in this chapter will be settings in upcoming chapters so there's something to look forward to.**

**I own none of these characters.**

"What do you mean Bailey and I haven't spoken since that dance?" Cody exclaimed after his shock from Zack's earlier revelation had passed, which took several minutes.

"I mean, you two haven't spoken or even been in the same place, except for class, since that dance." Zack explained slowly while eyeing Cody suspiciously.

"But we were just talking! We were just at the dance!" Cody shouted in a panic while trying to figure out what was going on. "This can't be happening!" Cody began to shout again, until Zack grabbed him by his shoulders and shook him roughly.

"Codester, I thought you were over her dumping you. Why are you freaking out all over again?" Zack asked in a worried tone as he just stared into Cody's eyes.

"She dumped me!" Cody exclaimed before Zack shook him again.

"Yes, she dumped you. Why am I the one who knows more about it than you?" Zack asked in exasperation while Cody just stared at him blankly.

"Why would she break up with me…..?" Cody asked softly, causing Zack to raise his eyebrows questioningly.

"You really don't remember…." Zack began softly while Cody nodded weakly. "Bailey noticed you were acting weird for a while before the dance so she confronted you at it, but you kept dodging the issues and by the end of the night she was so sick of it that she dumped you." Zack explained gently, watching as Cody's eyes widened in horror as he explained what had happened.

"But I was…." Cody began softly before Zack interrupted him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We all heard it a million times after she dumped you." Zack began abruptly as he began moving around the room again. "You wanted to jump her but didn't want her to get weirded out." Zack continued as he paused and turned to Cody. "So how'd that work out for you?" Zack asked teasingly and ducked as a pillow came flying over his head.

"Not funny." Cody mumbled sadly as he dropped down onto his bed and buried his head in his pillow.

"True, but you were pretty funny looking after she dumped you." Zack replied quickly while smirking. "Now, get up and get ready! We're supposed to be moving you into Harvard today and I'm running super late for Maya!"

"Harvard?" Cody asked in surprise as he turned his head to look at his twin questioningly.

"I didn't stutter." Zack said bluntly. "Now, hurry up and get dressed, you may have blown it with Bailey, but I will not let you make me blow it with Maya!"

"What's the point?" Cody began softly. "I don't even know what's going on anymore. A few minutes ago I was at the 80's dance, sitting across from Bailey, and now I'm here being told that she dumped me and other things about my life that I don't even remember." Cody continued softly as his gaze fell to the floor.

"You're being serious…?" Zack questioned gently, moving to sit next to Cody once he nodded his head weakly in agreement.

"I practically lost a whole year. I should remember the good times, the bad times, the heartbreak, and the growing, but I don't. It's like suddenly being thrust into someone else's life…." Cody explained softly. "I lost my whole senior year…."

"Eh, you didn't miss much, except for that thing in Japan….. and then there was Italy…. and docking in Paris again was pretty brutal for you….. but other than that you didn't miss much." Zack said cheerfully, trying to get Cody to cheer up only to have his shoulders sag when he was finished.

"I don't even remember losing Bailey again. Even after everything we went through over the summer, I still managed to screw it up! God, I'm so pathetic!" Cody exclaimed miserably as he buried his face in his hands.

"Codester, you're not pathetic." Zack said gently. "You just think too much about things. Maybe you should learn to just go with your gut for your next relationship. I mean, Bailey even said she understood why you were thinking that and she even said she would've still been with you if you were just honest with her from the start."

"I thought I was going with my gut more." Cody confessed softly without moving from his previous position. "How do you even tell the girl of your dreams that you're thinking like that?"

"Simple, Broseph." Zack began casually. "You just sit her down, look her in the eye, hold her hand gently, and tell her the truth."

"Zack that's…. Really practical….. What happened to you?" Cody asked suspiciously.

"Maya." Zack answered simply as he stood back up. "Now can we please go?"

"I don't know Zack…. Maybe I should call Bailey and try to patch things up…." Cody suggested softly, unaware of Zack's eyes going wide suddenly.

"Codes, Bails said she doesn't want anything else to do with you. She said she's happy now…. With Moose." Zack began gently, biting his lip when he finished as he debated whether or not he should continued. "And, you're supposed to meet Barbara tonight after we move you in…."

Cody just froze at Zack's first confession, his eyes widening when he heard the part about Barbara and turned to look at his twin. "I'm dating Barbara?" Cody exclaimed in disbelief.

"Dating, no… more like engaged…." Zack said softly, which caused Cody to jump off the bed.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ENGAGED?" Cody bellowed, which caused Zack to flinch slightly at the sudden outburst.

"Well, after you heard Moose and Bailey were engaged, you decided to pop the question to Barbara. We all still think you did it just to get even with Bailey…." Zack explained softly as Cody's shoulders dropped in defeat.

"How did I manage to screw up my life so much…?" Cody asked softly as Zack just shrugged his shoulders.

"It's that big ol' brain of yours, Codester." Zack began gently. "Now, I'm gonna go call Maya. I'll be back in a little." Zack continued as he left the room, leaving Cody alone where he collapsed back onto his bed.

"I really screwed things up again…. And I thought we were going so well…." Cody said sadly as he hugged his pillow to his face. "Bails…" Cody groaned softly into it.


	27. Ultimatum

**A/N: Sorry for how long this took to get up, but I couldn't decide where I wanted to go with this chapter and halfway through writing it my computer decided to turn off and delete most of what I had written and I had to rewrite everything.**

**I own none of the characters from the Suite Life Series.**

next few days passed by as normally as possible for Cody. He did eventually get himself composed enough to move to Harvard, mainly after Zack and Carey yelled at him again to get ready, and settled into his new life as much as he could. He still couldn't completely wrap his mind around what had happened, but after seeing all the pictures of him and Barbara together again, he decided to accept what Zack told him.

That's not to say he forgot about Bailey. He was doing quite the opposite, in fact he was thinking about her whenever he wasn't doing orientation activities and he was getting more and more frustrated. He still couldn't figure out how he could have let things go so wrong with Bailey or why he would supposedly propose to Barbara just to get back at Bailey. He was thinking so much and so hard, that his head had been hurting ever since Zack told him about what had happened.

"You're still thinking about her." A gentle voice said from the doorway, surprising Cody when he looked at saw Barbara standing there. "And I'm talking about Bailey before you try to deny it or act all innocent." Barbara continued softly as she walked over and took a seat next to Cody.

"What are you doing here? I thought we were meeting in an hour?" Cody asked in confusion as Barbara just nodded her head.

"We are, but I wanted to talk to you for a little first." Barbara began gently. "I thought it was time for you to learn why you don't remember anything after the 80's dance on the S.S. Tipton."

"How did you…?" Cody began to ask but was silenced by Barbara placing her index finger to his lips.

"I know, because this world hasn't become your reality just yet." Barbara began softly. "But it will be soon if you don't learn your lesson. Cody, you weren't totally right when you explained the Bermuda Triangle to Woody. It is true that accidents happen because of the large amount of traffic it receives, but accidents also happen when the Triangle reacts to certain emotions of those within its boundaries. You only have two days before you are stuck here, permanently."

"Riiight… Let's get you to the doctor sweetie…." Cody said soothingly as he reached towards Barbara only to have her pull away.

"You were considering becoming even more intimate with her but didn't know how to tell her the truth." Barbara said suddenly which caused Cody's eyes to bug out.

"I never told you about that. Everyone said so…." Cody said softly as Barbara just looked at him.

"You never told Barbara, and normally, you would still be in the same relative timeline when you are given a trial, but you were given one and the usual method doesn't seem to be appropriate. Cody, last year you and Zack were fighting on your birthday, so an alternate reality was made where you two never knew each other growing up and met when he transferred onto the boat. That's why you two forgot about your fight and felt so much closer." Barbara explained gently as Cody's eyes practically lit up in realization.

"After we got that birthday check we were out for blood but once the replacement check came we totally forgot about the fight…. So you're saying…." Cody said softly and trailed off as Barbara picked up where he stopped.

"You forgot about the fight and got so much closer because of the Bermuda Triangle." Barbara explained softly. "It won't be so easy this time though. You need to show that you can change how you think, at least to some degree."

"So you're saying I should do what Zack said and stop thinking about everything so much….?" Cody asked after a second while looking at Barbara.

"That would be a good first step, but you also need to know when to go with your gut and when to go with your head. This is probably going to be very difficult, but you need to realize what is important in your life, besides just saying you love Bailey and trying to woo her. Good luck, Cody." Barbara said gently as she got up and left Cody's room, leaving him on his bed speechless.

"Trying to woo her…." Cody whispered softly to himself. "I really was always trying to woo her to keep her with me, huh?" He questioned softly as he fell backwards onto his bed to look at the ceiling. "That was part of the issue…. I always felt like I had to prove something to her and that's why I went to so many extremes to do things for her. That's one thing to change…." Cody confessed softly as he closed his eyes to think….


	28. Cody's Decision

**A/N: Sorry it's taking me so long to update, but things haven't settled down for me just yet. Hopefully things will fall into place soon and then I can update on a more normal schedule.**

**I own none of these characters, like always.**

"I said I don't think this is right. I'm sorry, but I don't feel the way I should feel to someone I'm engaged to. I'm sorry Barbara…." Cody said softly as he looked at her regretfully, unaware of the other students passing them as they went to or came from class.

"I know." Barbara whispered softly while trying to hide the hurt in her eyes and voice. "You still have feelings for her, but I just tried to make myself believe you could go back to how you felt about me before you went to that sea school. Take care of yourself, Cody." Barbara continued gently as she kissed him on the cheek, put her engagement ring in his pocket, and walked away.

"One more day…." Cody whispered to himself as he turned and walked away, heading to a more secluded area to do the next part of what he had come up with last night after being told about his current situation and his time limit. Once he was satisfied that he was all alone, he pulled out his cell phone and typed in a certain number….

"Moose, I already told you I'm not going to just be a farmer's wife!" Bailey shouted as she left the house again, feeling like she had just had the same argument she always had with him. "How many times do we have to have the same fight before he gets it through his thick head that I AM going to have a job?" Bailey asked in frustration before she realized her cell phone was ringing and quickly pulled it out. "Hello?" Bailey answered a little too forcefully.

"Bails…?" Cody asked softly after hearing her forceful answer of the phone.

Bailey couldn't only sigh when she realized who it was and took a second to compose herself. "I told you and everyone else that I didn't want anything else to do with you. What do you want?"

"To say that I'm sorry…." Cody whispered gently as Bailey raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"For what?" Bailey questioned softly.

"For getting so weird and not talking to you about what I was thinking and for blowing our relationship because I'm just a paranoid, self-conscious, geeky loser." Cody whispered sadly into his phone as he took a seat on a nearby bench.

"Cody…." Bailey began with some sympathy, only to be silenced as Cody continued to speak.

"But that's not really important. I'm not calling to try and get you back. I realize you moved on Bailey, but you were my best friend when we were dating. Can we at least keep being friends? I know we can't go back to how things were but can we at least call a truce?" Cody asked softly, causing Bailey to smile warmly at her phone.

"I think I can do that." Bailey replied brightly.

"Thanks, Bails. And, you deserve the best. I really hope everything works out with you and Moose." Cody continued honestly as Bailey silently sighed to herself.

"Cody, stop making it sound like you're this horrible person. You made some mistakes, but everyone else does too. When I was with you, it…wasn't all that bad." Bailey said softly after resisting the urge to admit that it was the best time she had had.

"Just take care of yourself, Bails. Maybe I'll see you during a break. If not, I'll be at your wedding with bells on and cheer the loudest on your big day and at the reception." Cody said as he felt his stomach drop and his heart skip a beat at the mere thought of Bailey marrying someone else.

"What's wrong Cody?" Bailey asked softly after a moment, causing Cody to frown at the empty air around him. "We haven't talked in almost a year, and that's all you have to say?"

"There's nothing else to say, Bails. I messed up and I just hope you're happy now." Cody answered softly.

"You're really ok with how things are?" Bailey said softly, causing Cody's eyes to widen at the realization that Bailey's voice hadn't just come from the phone. Quickly turning around, Cody could only stare with wide eyes at what appeared to be Bailey standing in front of him. "Is this your answer?" she asked Cody as he put away his phone.

"Yes." Cody whispered softly as his eyes fell to the ground. "You were right, I was just trying to woo her each time we had a date or I did something for her and that's not how it should be. There's just too much history between us, and even if I tried, I don't think it'll work out. I'll be there for her if she ever needs me, but a relationship doesn't seem like it would work out between us now…."

"So that's your final choice, even if it means staying in this time?" Bailey asked softly as Cody just nodded his head.

"It's the only choice I can think of and if it's not the right choice, I'll accept the consequences." Cody answered softly as he looked up at Bailey firmly.

"Good luck." Bailey's voice called out softly as everything around Cody began to twist, shift, and swirl around him as colors melted into one another and made everything around him slowly merge and disappear…..


End file.
